One of Many Forms of Courage
by Elizabeth Athineu
Summary: A new emperor has begun his reign! Hail Caesar! Young Commodus Antonius Aurelius is getting tired of the politics surrounding his throne. Now he has ordered a Celt be brought to him to entertain him in a duel. Aislinn isn't just a Celt, she's a Christian.
1. 1 The Emperor of Rome and Boadicae

Chapter I: The Emperor of Rome and Boadicae

Aislinn waited as patiently as possible in the very small and incredibly dirty cell. The Romans had left the Celts alone, until now. Why? While bathing in a stream not far from her home, Aislinn had been snatched up and taken back to Rome, quite against her will. Aislinn had a reputation among her people. She was incredibly intelligent and supposedly a magnificent warrior. Perhaps the Romans wanted to make an example of her before invading. Perhaps they just wanted a female for their Caesar and happened to be near her home. Either way, they had entered the highlands without permission and kidnapped her, both very foolish feats on their part. To make matters worse, they had taken away her blade that she had with her in the stream, and her family's prized medallion. She had never taken it off in her life. She seethed and continued pacing until she heard marching down the hallway. It was coming toward her cell. There was nothing for her to hide behind to carry out a surprise attack on anyone that entered. No matter, she would face danger head-on, fearless. The door to the cell opened as Praetorian guards surrounded the entrance. She tensed and breathed a quick prayer as a magnificent specimen of a man entered. He was extremely well-dressed. He was average height, but built like an average highland warrior, this was unusual even for the elite of the Roman soldiers. His hair appeared to be dark; she suspected it would've been dark even without the absence of proper light. Two guards standing beside him each carried a torch. More surrounded her and the man, two seizing her by the arms and holding her in case she tried something. Either this man was incredibly important, or he was the emperor himself. Aislinn examined his eyes in the torchlight. He had a very handsome face. She wondered if some of the blood of her people ran in his veins, he seemed like it.

The guards tried to force her to bow, but the man put his hand up dismissively. "She needs to be cleaned up first. Then bring her before me," he ordered. Aislinn said nothing as he turned and left. All but the two guards holding her left. Another, shorter, much more timid looking man entered. He bowed.

"I am Claude, child. I am to tend to you," he said taking her away from the guards. Aislinn looked angrily at him and began to fight. He held onto her tightly. "I'm going to make you presentable; I'm not going to hurt you." He noticed that she had a universal nervous and indignant look in her eyes common among virgins. He smiled. "Don't worry; I'm unable to harm you in _any _way. I'm a eunuch."

She relaxed a little and followed. Claude didn't know whether she actually understood him or not. She spoke up in her thick Gaelic accent (which made her Latin quite funny to listen to). "Shouldn't your name be Claudius?" she asked.

He chuckled slightly. "I shortened my name when the emperor shortened me," he explained. Aislinn winced.

"He can't be worth that," she muttered. Claude smiled.

"He's trying to be. I am well-paid," Claude said. He led Aislinn to a room holding a very hot vat of water. She climbed in after taking off the small robe she'd been given upon arriving. Claude helped wash her. He was shocked to find that she under arms, legs, and arms seemed to be shorn smooth. "How do you remove the roughness from your skin?" he asked as they finished.

"I use the blade they confiscated from me. My maithair taught me," she explained. Claude opened the door to the cell and called to a waiting guard. The man brought Claude a bundle of cloth and jewelry. Aislinn's heart leapt when she noticed her prized family medallion in the pile. She grabbed it and put it around her neck. Claude smiled and shook his head. "He must have some measure of respect for you to have allowed you such a favor."

"Good," Aislinn said quickly. She followed Claude as he motioned for them to follow the guards. They walked up, up, up, and up until they reached a beautiful and very large part of the palace. There was a small marble platform with stairs leading up to it surrounded by pillars. On the platform was a large throne, sitting on the throne very majestically, was the emperor. He perked up as she was brought in. Again the guards surrounded her in a half-moon. The emperor began to descend the stairs toward her. Aislinn watched all the men around her bow with their fists held over their chests.

"Hail Caesar Commodus Aurelius, Emperor of Rome," they said in unison. He nodded to them. Without thinking, Aislinn began to walk up the stairs toward him. The guard nearest her grabbed her arm and held her back. "No one approaches the emperor without..." the guard began. Commodus raised his hand to signal for silence.

"She is one of the Celts, Quintus. She hasn't the manners and education that are common in Rome," he said with a half smile. Aislinn glared fiercely at him. She watched him carefully. They examined each other thoroughly with their eyes for a moment. She tilted her head a little. He _wanted_ her to be furious. What was he up to? She allowed him to begin circling her. "You are of the clan Boadicea, yes?" he asked. He mispronounced it, but only slightly. She said nothing and stared at him as he walked around her. He grasped one of her arms and looked at it. "You don't look like you could carry a very heavy sword. Perhaps the bow is your strong suit." He continued circling her. "You're a little on the thin side. Your hair is, most unusual. You're far too pale." He reached down and grasped her thigh. Aislinn reacted quickly, slapping him hard in the face with her left hand. The guards moved to subdue her, but again the emperor motioned for them to be still. He smiled and looked directly into her face. "You have never known a man, have you?"

"Dubhcuin!" she spat at him. He laughed.

"You're not ready to fight me. I think I shall give my men a year to get you ready. You're not nearly what I expected from your land," he said wickedly.

"Neither are you, highness. I expected to find you in the throes of passion with a young lad." The guards snickered for a moment. Commodus glared at her. "Or, perhaps before I came you were engaged in the merciless slaughter of an innocent."

"Define innocent, Boadicea. My people are conquerors, but yours tell fancy tales of brothers slaughtering one another to prove their loyalty to the family," he warned.

"Aye, we tell those tales. But we don't act them out in a public display," she countered. He glared lower at her. "We also do not lie carnally with our own families." He slapped her back, just as hard. Aislinn steadied herself as the guards laughed out loud. Her medallion flipped, revealing a forbidden symbol on the other side. The guards that noticed it gasped. Commodus smiled and held it to him.

"You are a Christian," he mused. "This will be wonderful! A year from now, you will face me in the arena. If I win, the highlands will become part of our empire. If you win, you are free to escape. Until then, you will stay here. I will secure quarters for you. You may practice with anyone you choose, with any weapons you choose. But," he got very close to her, breathing what she exhaled. It was saturated with fear and anger. "If you displease me once beyond my patience, I will make a grand example of you to your people. Am I clear?"

She bowed her head slightly. She couldn't do much good or get home if she didn't cooperate a little. "Aye, highness."

He towered over her for a moment and spoke softly. "And I promise you, Boadicea Christian, that on the day you meet me in the arena, you _will_ know a man before the day is through," he hissed with a smile. Aislinn looked up at him in sheer anger. She moved forward to strike him, but stayed her hand. He laughed and walked away. The guards surrounded her once more and took her away.

_He is foolish_, she thought to herself. _Very foolish. But why has he chosen now to begin such a conquest? No matter, I will show him who the true warriors are. Mark my words; before this year ends he will have nothing but respect for me_.


	2. 2 Righteous Indignation

Chapter 2: Righteous Indignation

Aislinn was given lavish servants' quarters. The only exception to regular quarters being that hers were separated from the main part of the palace and had gratings on the windows to prevent her 'leaving' without the emperor's permission. Aislinn growled at seeing this. She grabbed a vase and slammed it into one of the grates. Someone cleared their throat behind her. She whirled around ready to attack. There stood Claude, standing and watching in great surprise. She relaxed a little and frowned.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be cowering in the awesome bravery of your emperor? He's such a cunning and strong specimen of a man. Took a dangerous young _GIRL_!" she threw another piece of porcelain into the grating, "...while she was _UNARMED_!" another piece of pottery shattered against the window, "...and completely _NAKED_!" a fourth object broke at the hands of the angry Aislinn, "...and brought her over miles to his home where he was at a total disadvantage, to fight her in public, in a _YEAR_!" the final piece of beautiful royal tableware hit the window and shattered. She panted and knelt, roaring up at the sky. She lowered her head and burst into tears. Claude approached her as she wailed loudly. He hesitated, and then put a hand on her quivering shoulder.

"Actually it's quite an honor. His highness wouldn't give just anyone the opportunity to die at his hands in the arena," he soothed. Aislinn cried louder. He winced. "Really, you should keep it down. I'm sure the emperor is getting ready to sleep and you really don't want to upset him right now."

"Oh don't I?" she yelled. She climbed up and yelled through the grating. "Why wouldn't I want to upset the wretched brat you call 'highness'? So brave you are, Commodus! So brave! Have to muster all your strength to fight me, will you? Good! You'll need it! I'll do to you what I've done to every other man that's crossed me!" she yelled defiantly. She forgot in her state of extreme emotional upset, that being a little quiet and submissive would be the best way to get her back to her people. Her pride and indignation raged through her alongside her heartache and sorrow. She slid to the floor, silently.

"And what _have _you done to every man that's crossed you?" a voice behind her said. Aislinn stood bolt upright and turned. Commodus and five guards stood behind her. He smiled as he noticed fear crossing her face.

"You wanted to wait a year to find out, didn't you highness?" she asked spitefully. If she was going to die, she thought she might as well do it before being humiliated for a year at the hands of the Roman Empire.

"I would like to have peace and quiet until then, am I clear?" he said simply. She growled and threw a vase over his head. It shattered on the wall above, the remnants falling pitifully behind him. He chuckled. "So your people win battles by letting anger get the better of them." he mused.

Aislinn snarled, and then stopped. He was smiling. This was exactly what he wanted. She drew in a very deep breath and exhaled slowly. She looked up at him. "Forgive me, highness. I forgot my place as your _guest_. I promise I will behave properly from here on," she said through slightly gritted teeth.

He frowned. "Very well." he said. He turned to leave.

"Highness?" Aislinn called after him. He turned and looked at her. "I have chosen the one to spar with me during the year."

He looked a little baffled at this. She couldn't have met very many of the guards already. Still, she was full of surprises. "Who?" he asked.

"I choose you," she said in a low voice. The guards began to murmur to one another. Commodus called for silence.

"I was not one of you options, Boadicea Christian," he said angrily.

"My people believe in making war between only the blood of those who have challenged us. If I may have any man I choose to practice with then, it will be either you or your nephew," she countered. She felt quite triumphant as a look of rage crossed the emperor's face and he grabbed her by the arm.

"You will leave my nephew well alone. If I ever hear of you anywhere near him, I'll kill you so slowly you will forget why your suffering began!" he warned. Aislinn smiled a little. He had been successful in making her very angry, now she was returning the favor. He looked into her eyes to see if he was intimidating her sufficiently. He saw the hint of defiance and let go. She wanted him to be angry. She wanted him to lose his temper as she had done. He looked down. If she could humble him by being calm and humble, he could do the same. "Forgive me, Boadicae Christian. I forget that you are but a stranger in my land and have no understanding of our mannerisms. You are tired and need to rest. I will send for you when I am ready to begin sparring." he said. He bowed a little to her and turned to walk away. Aislinn felt a torrent of anger course through her. How dare he! He had made her furious and then been kind (at least in appearance), how dare he! She turned and looked at Claude, who was still standing in the corner of the room and looking terrified.

"I think you should rest as well, sir," she said. He nodded quickly and left the room, darting across the hall into his own. Aislinn breathed deeply and knelt to pray.

"God, my father, please protect me. Please soften his heart and strengthen mine," she breathed feeling more tears well up in her eyes. She prayed relentlessly for a few hours while crying until falling asleep on her bed.

In the other side of the palace, Commodus finished the documents that had been laid before him during the day. He groaned and mumbled to himself. Why had his men brought him a young woman? True, she obviously had a reputation as a warrior, but why her? And why didn't they take note of the cross etched into her medallion? She could've easily been an assassin sent by the Christians to do away with him to make room for their Messiah's kingdom. He shuddered. What had he gotten himself into? All he wanted was a reasonable challenge for a fight in the arena and now his life and throne might have been at stake. Worse, she had threatened dear Lucius. He sighed heavily and took a vial of the sleeping draught his sister had prepared for him. His head throbbed with enormous words scratched on laws and edicts that had been set before him, with complaints from aristocrats and senators, with the horrible words he had been forced to hear earlier that day from all of the senate and his sister.

"It is time that you have a wife," they said. They had continued by saying that he should have at least one full wife to sire an heir for him and if he wanted he could have as many exotic concubines as he needed. He hated this thought. Women were a nuisance. A distraction from what was important. He didn't need the love of a woman. He had been adored by his mother and had the protection and respect of his sister that was all he needed. As far as an heir, Lucius would suffice. He sat down on the bed as his subconscious began to chide him.

"You couldn't have a wife if you wanted one!" it said cruelly. "You're cruel, and spiteful, harsh, and dissolute! No woman would ever hold you tenderly to her bosom! Even your own mother found it too difficult a task." He shouted loudly at nothing and threw one of his scrolls across the room. It was that girl. She was making him furious. He sat down on the bed. Perhaps the reason the men had brought him a woman was that they felt he couldn't handle fighting a man. How could they think that? Hadn't he proved himself? He felt enormous tears beginning to well-up in his eyes at the thought of his people hating him. He sat down on his bed again and let the sadness overtake him. He cried bitterly until the candles and his eyes grew too dim to burn with sadness any longer. By midnight, both he and Aislinn slept soundly after a long and heartfelt cry.


	3. 3 God of Rome Versus God of the Sea

Chapter 3: God of Rome versus the God of the Sea

Aislinn was shaken awake by Claude early the next morning. The sun hadn't even begun to rise.

"Wake up, child!" he said urgently. "Caesar is ready for you to begin practice with him!"

"I'll join him after God raises the Sun," she muttered and rolled over. Claude tried desperately to shake her and talk her into getting up and leaving; not just for her sake, but for his as well. It was useless. Aislinn was as stubborn as she was strange. Claude, trembling, went to the door of the quarters they'd been given and bowed to the guard standing there.

"My lady seems to be unable to raise this early," he said in a whimper. Quintus, head of the guard gave a half-smile. If nothing else, it was amusing to see someone openly defy the emperor as they all wanted to do. He went back and told Commodus who was waiting rather impatiently in the courtyard. He growled and stormed into Aislinn's quarters, straight into her bedchamber, and yanked the blankets off of her.

"Burgh! Now I'm tired _and_ cold!" she yelled trying to get the covers back.

"I sent for you!" Commodus yelled at her.

"I know, but I forgive you for being so inconsiderate about the hour you chose," she replied rubbing her head. He snarled and grabbed her by the hair, pulling her out into the courtyard in her nightdress. She fought with him until he dropped her and stepped a few paces away. "You arrogant little..." she began. She suddenly noticed the look of intense rage on his face. She turned a shade of red noticing that he was mostly nude and she was still not properly clothed. She turned away. "I am truly sorry, your highness. Please forgive me; I forgot where I was for a moment. I was out of line," she said humbly. She bowed low as she turned around. He raged and threw a staff past her.

"Don't mock me with your false apologies, Boadicea Christian! Now stand and fight me!" he yelled. He looked into her face with pure malice, and then stopped. His expression softened as she knelt in front of him with tears in her eyes.

"I _am_ sorry, highness. I do not expect your forgiveness but I want it more than anything right now. You must believe me," she said trying to remain a little dignified while abasing her to debase him. He frowned and grabbed the staff away from her.

"Go inside and get dressed. And be quick about it! I want to be finished before the sun rises," he ordered. Aislinn bowed her head quickly and ran inside. As she pulled on the simple robes, she smiled. He was beginning to see how out of control he was, he was beginning to feel guilt. She headed back out to the courtyard before the sun had shown the slightest hint of rising. Many torches lit this area. Aislinn noted Commodus wouldn't venture anywhere that was very dark. She wondered if he was still afraid of night and darkness like a small child. The Celts celebrated and held night sacred, so darkness was never truly a bother to them. She smiled and approached him, bowing low. "Good. Now take your staff and begin," he instructed.

Aislinn grasped her staff calmly and waited for the young ruler to make the first move. He swiped to her left, she parried effortlessly. Again to her right, she thwarted his attack smoothly. He smiled. She was impressive for a female. Now he began quicker attacks using both ends of the staff. Aislinn was able to defend against every move, but now looked a little more concentrated. He stepped back and jumped with staff raised. Aislinn aimed her staff for his chest. He thrust his staff horizontally in front of him throwing her staff out of her hands. She flipped back; landing with her hands on the staff, then swept up the staff and swiped at his mid section. He blocked with his staff and the two continued in a woundless battle as the orange of the sun began to light the sky. He lunged forward to try and end the fight, aiming for the side of her head. Aislinn caught his staff with hers, held it, and kicked into his side. He groaned and fell backward. The guards suppressed laughter as he scrambled to stand up once more. Aislinn leapt forward and pinned him, holding her staff at his throat.

"I've won this round, Caesar. Don't move," she said softly. He snarled and turned rolling on top of her. He smiled triumphantly and reached down to take her staff. Aislinn kicked straight up, assaulting the royal line of Rome. He squeaked and fell. Again she pinned him, this time holding the staff so tightly over his throat that he could barely breathe. "I've _won_, Caesar. Don't move," she said again. He looked up at her, completely stunned. Aislinn stood and removed the staff from his throat. She held out her hand to him. He took her hand gently. As she pulled him to his feet, he grabbed her and turned her to face away from him, her neck locked in his muscular arm. In a moment, he could've broken her neck and killed her. Aislinn remained motionless as he leaned down to her ear.

"Never extend your hand to an enemy, Boadicea Christian," he warned. Aislinn thrust her elbow as hard as she could into his abdomen, knocking the wind out of him. He crumpled to his knees as she drew his sword and held it to his throat.

"When sparring, highness, there are no enemies. Only moves to avoid, mistakes to elude. When in battle you are my enemy, not in practice," she said. He glared at her. She looked down at him emotionlessly and stepped back, offering him his sword. He grabbed the short sword and stood up only to fall over once again. He roared and stood up angrily. Aislinn took a step back and stared at him. He simply glared at her, and then hit her as hard as he could in the face. She snarled and stared back. "That was very unbecoming of a warrior," she warned.

"It is not your place to lecture me on combat! I could have you killed right now! I could do it myself!" he raved.

She held her cheek still looking at him. "Then do it," she said plainly. He glared hard at her. He grabbed a spear from one of the guards and snapped it in half over his knee, shouting like an unhappy toddler. He stormed away. Aislinn watched. Quintus approached her and looked at her closely.

"Go back to your quarters. You will be brought food and water," he said. Aislinn nodded and walked away quietly.

(*)

Later that afternoon, Commodus stood with fifty of his elite Praetorians at the edge of a sea-port. Lucilla had been summoned by Quintus to come and try to calm her brother. After the embarrassment with Aislinn in the courtyard that morning, the emperor had hoped to soothe himself by entertaining all the people with a grand re-enactment of 'Carthage' in the arena. A second embarrassment ensued when Maximus of the Felix Legions had turned up as a champion. Falco had told Commodus after his father's death, that Maximus had deserted the empire and had been the one to kill Marcus. Falco also added that Maximus tried to seduce Lucilla and assassinate him as well. Because of this, Commodus neither sent men to search for Maximus, nor did he mourn for him. Now he was back... in Rome...angry and wanting him dead. The young emperor had managed to calm himself down a little at the thought of going back to his chamber to rest. Unfortunately, Gracchus met him on the way and told him he was needed as a judge between two angry fishermen. The men accused Commodus of not caring enough for the empire and allowing Poseidon to become enraged with Rome. Because of this, the fishing was poor and now the sea-provinces would starve. Commodus tried to remain impartial and kind with them, until one of them mentioned that this had never happened under his father's reign. Commodus had yelled at both the men, using words of Latin that only sailor's should've been privy to. Then he declared that he would make war against Poseidon and cause the sea to obey only _him_. Now, he stood at the oceanfront with his men, ready to attack (of all things) the sea. Lucilla stepped up beside her brother.

"Caesar, what are you doing?" she asked with a bow.

"Don't question me, sister. This is for the good of Rome. I will claim the sea as part of our empire," he stated matter-of-factly.

"Sire, if you're upset about the sailors, then have them flogged. This is ridiculous," Lucilla said. In the back of her mind she feared that the god of the sea would send a sea-serpent to swallow her brother whole if he ordered even one spear hurled at the waves, just to prove a point. He remained unmoving. "If you're upset about Maximus, order him executed." she offered. He tensed and motioned for the men to take aim. "If you're upset about that girl..."

He lost all control. "The girl is nothing! She will bow before me! All will bow before me, even the sea! Men, fire!" he yelled. Without question, the guards hurled spears and fired arrows into the calm water. He felt his rage subside as the water ebbed against the rocks. He turned to Lucilla and smiled. "There, now the sea is at my command." She rolled her eyes and turned away. A bird flying over head dropped a small load onto his breastplate. "Well," he began, "...next conquest is the heavens." He turned away and began walking back towards home. Lucilla followed.

"Brother, you can't attack a random object every time you lose your temper. The people will start more rumors than we already have," she warned.

"I didn't lose my temper, dear sister. Did you not notice how calmly and effectively I followed through with the maneuver?" he said proudly. She stopped him by the arm.

"Please, brother. You can't let such small things weigh so heavily on your heart. You have the weight of an empire crushing down on you as it is," she said. He looked up at her. She was right. The little things had been agitating him more than usual lately. He sighed and embraced her.

"I'm alright, Lucilla. I just need some time to meditate between events. Father wanted us to do that, remember?" he said. She nodded and led the way back to the palace. Commodus passed by Aislinn's quarters. He looked in one of the windows and watched her for a moment. She was kneeling with her hands folded. This was how Christians spoke to their God, he had been told. He listened carefully.

"God, my father, please be with the Caesar. He is troubled. Lift his burdens and comfort him as you comfort me," she said softly. He stumbled backwards and ran into his bedchamber.

What on earth was wrong with her! He was her enemy! He was holding her captive! Why would she want him comforted? Perhaps he was just hearing things because he was so excited. Yes, that must've been it, he decided. He lay down quietly on his bed, undressing slowly as he climbed under the linens. He sighed and rubbed his temples pitifully. 'I'll be harder on her tomorrow. We'll use bigger weapons, stronger weapons, and crueler weapons. I will make her hate me and respect me as the rest of her people do.', he thought to himself. He closed his eyes and fell fast asleep, hoping in his dreams to escape all the madness of the day.


	4. 4 Aislinn's God

Chapter 4: Aislinn's God

The next morning, Aislinn was woken by the glare of the sun. She jumped out of bed and ran to the window to see what was going on outside. Three guards stood before a firing squad. She gulped. Claude came up behind her.

"Pity. They upset Caesar by not telling him about a prisoner escaping. That always means death." he explained. Aislinn felt her heart pounding in rage and desperation. She had seen one of those guards just yesterday with his wife and three children outside her farthest window. He had so much to live for. Commodus was hesitating, talking with Quintus. She grabbed a cloak and ran out the door, past the guards that kept her door off-limits, and into the courtyard. She skidded to a halt on her knees in front of the emperor.

"Highness, no! You can't!" she yelled. He turned, enraged and hit her again. She fell to the side, crying aloud for the pain she now felt. She would have a massive bruise if she was lucky. "Please, Caesar! These men have families! What could they possibly have done to deserve death?"

"They defied me! I gave an order in Germania to slay Maximus the deserter! The man who killed my father! They told me they had pursued him, but they didn't tell me he survived!" Commodus raged.

"Did they tell you that he was dead?" she asked.

He raised his hand to strike her again, but stopped. Aislinn cringed. He looked down harshly at her then through gritted teeth cursed her and replied, "No."

"Then perhaps they didn't tell you of his escape to afford a few more days with their loved ones," she reasoned.

"Then they've had what they wanted," he said coldly. He looked down at her completely puzzled. "Why do you care? What does their existence mean to you? You are a Celt, born to defy Rome. A Christian, chosen to destroy Rome. Why do you beg for the lives of traitorous soldiers and pray your God for comfort for their emperor?"

"Because God affords all men life and comfort. Who are you to deny them either?" she said. Before he could scream the answer at her he flew right up to her face as she said. "The same was afforded to you, but not the same freedoms."

He stared at her in disbelief, as if she'd lay herself completely vulnerable before him while he was also vulnerable. He raised his brow inquisitively. "What?"

"You bear an empire. They bear their families. Your family is substantially larger. I cannot imagine how difficult each day is for you," she said in a tone that was deliberately so low that only he could hear her. For a second, he reached out to instinctively embrace her. She had just shown him kindness, true kindness. No one in Rome did that for him save his sister and nephew. Before he touched her, he drew his arms back and held back tears. He stood and looked at Quintus.

"Quintus, I am nothing if not a merciful father to my people. Would you agree?" he asked.

"Of course, Caesar," Quintus replied clenching his fist over his heart to his ruler.

"Then what kind of father would punish a man for his brother's sin? Maximus should die, not these men. These men are loyal to the empire. Think carefully before you bring an execution before me next time, Quintus," Commodus said and turned back to Aislinn. She looked at him with admiration, but the skin on her face was raised and bright red in the shape of his large hand. He felt guilt twist in him thinking that this girl who was showing him kindness was doing so after being wronged by him. He grabbed her by the arm and forced her to follow him after ordering the guards freed and sent home. The others were to disperse and go back to their posts. He walked with Aislinn into the outer room that connected to his chamber. He called for Lucilla.

Lucilla came quickly, getting her first look at both a Celt and a Christian at the same time. A duet of trouble for the empire, and she was sitting in the palace. Lucilla looked uneasily at her brother. Her son was in the next room. This girl was dangerous and her brother didn't have any measure of protection around her. She bowed.

"Sister, tend to this," he said motioning to the mark on her face. Lucilla knew in an instant the gist of what had happened. Aislinn had displeased him somehow, he had slapped her, and then he had felt guilty for doing so. But why would he feel so guilty that he would afford her the comfort of being treated by his sister? She shook the question away and concocted a salve of witch hazel and valerian infused with cat mint. She added it to some oil and went to apply it to her face. Her brother stopped her. She handed the bowl to Aislinn and nodded to him before leaving quickly. She had to go and make sure Lucius was safe. After she was long gone, he knelt and jerked Aislinn towards him. He was being rough with her to make a point, she knew this. He took one of the cloths lying near the table and dipped it in the slave, then applied it to the wound. Aislinn winced and breathed sharply. Her eyes were reddened from crying momentarily after he had hit her. "There. Now you won't have an excuse to keep away from practice in the morning," he said, justifying his impromptu kindness towards her.

She turned her head and looked into his eyes. He stared back. In his eyes, she saw a terrified little boy. He was standing at the steps on his first day of tutoring, screaming for his daddy because he was scared. He looked into hers deeply. He saw strange things. Strength in mercy, wisdom in gentleness, skill in peace. These words never existed side by side anywhere, least of all among the Celts. Or at least, that was his understanding of the highland peoples. She reached up and took his hand. He stopped for a moment and breathed deeply. She was sensing his weakness. She removed her hand quickly and turned away. "Thank you, Caesar," she said simply.

"Why do you serve a God like the Christian's Jehovah? I thought the Celts were a warrior race unto themselves? Why settle into a faith that would force you to serve a foreign king?" he asked with true curiosity.

"God didn't send us the favour of Christ so that we could conquer nations, but instead so he could redeem them. We are his children, and he loves us all. He never intended anyone to murder on his behalf or rise against their home for him. He wants us to have the same love for each other that he has already shown," she explained carefully.

He shook his head. None of this made sense. He would have to hear more about this when his spirits improved. Perhaps in a lighter mood, their stories and her explanations would prove most amusing. He stood and lifted her by the arm, but more gently this time. He grasped her face carefully and turned it, looking at the wound. It was calming. He handed her the bowl.

"Go back to your quarters and apply this if the wound feels hot," he instructed. He motioned for her to go. She bowed and turned, waiting for one of the guards to accompany her. Two of them joined her and walked back to her room. Commodus sat down at his desk, trying to breathe a little more calmly. She was vexing, this girl. Infuriating the one moment, then tender and amiable the next. He shook his head, trying to free himself of the thought of her. His father had warned him well about women. Commodus paced back and forth as he remembered the words of his father. "Someday, you will find a woman that will vex your soul night and day, and you will be glad of it," Marcus had said. The young emperor was beginning to see the truth in the old man's words. Aislinn infuriated him and sent him into deep fits of rage, but how he loved it all. Commodus wandered if true love might ever happen to him. He was emperor and in the middle of many enormous changes in Rome. He was feeling desperate for companionship. At least the girl was a momentary distraction from the evils of the empire.


	5. 5 Mightier than the Sword

Chapter 5: Mightier Than the Sword

Claude woke Aislinn the next morning. She climbed out of bed without a word, dressed, and headed into the courtyard. The emperor stood waiting, clothed in very little. Aislinn felt uncomfortable fighting him like this. Not necessarily because he was far too vulnerable, but because seeing his breath and heartbeat increase as they fought was a carnal distraction to her. She had little way of knowing that he felt the same about seeing her clad in the simple attire given to her as they practiced. Spring had settled early on Rome, April felt incredibly cool, but not bitter now that the sun had awakened a warmer season. Aislinn walked up to him, still remaining a good distance away. She bowed low. He nodded and motioned for the guards to hand her something. Quintus stepped forward, handing Aislinn a very large, very heavy Gladius. The wound on her face had calmed through the day and night. Aislinn had barely eaten for the pain that it had caused her, but she was able to rest. Now it was turning a healthy shade of dark purple. Commodus had a terrible taste in the back of his throat at seeing this. He ignored it and watched Aislinn take the sword, awkwardly, from Quintus. He watched her get situated with the enormous blade. He smiled. She had clearly never handled a large sword before. This was going to be fun and easy. He walked over to her. She was looking quite afraid at the moment.

"Something wrong, Boadicea Christian?" he asked sounding very pleased.

"Only a little something, Caesar. I...I've...I've never really used a blade like this before," she admitted while still trying to get a good hold on the handle. She was very unsuccessful.

"Hurry up," he said smiling even more. Aislinn continued to struggle with it. She finally got a small grasp around the base. He nodded. "Good, begin."

"Wait, I..," Aislinn said as he lunged. He knocked the sword from her hands. She ducked out of the way. He laughed.

"Get your sword! You're going to need it," he chided. He lunged at her again. Aislinn turned back to him, blowing a handful of dirt into his face. He shouted and tried to rub it out of his eyes. Aislinn dealt a harsh hit into his mid section. He knelt in severe pain. She reached around him, undoing the dagger he kept on his belt. She pinned him to the ground again, holding the dagger to his throat. "Not again!" he hissed angrily and threw her into the air. Aislinn landed with a sickening thud, a few feet away. He grabbed his sword and held it up to the base of her head as she lay there. She didn't move. "First lesson in swordplay, learn to hold the sword," he mocked. The guards laughed. All, that is, except for Quintus and the three men she had saved. Quintus stepped forward, bowing.

"I think she's hurt," Quintus said urgently.

"Good, then she's learned a valuable lesson," Commodus said turning to walk away.

"She's not breathing," Quintus said. He turned. He looked down at Aislinn's limp form. Quintus was right. It appeared as if she wasn't breathing. He cursed to himself. Although she really didn't mean anything to him, so he declared to his heart and mind, it was a terrible waste to lose such a wonderful playmate. He nudged her, slightly. Still nothing. His mind raced. He looked up at Quintus, who looked very concerned. He knelt and turned her over. As he touched her shoulder, she grabbed his hand and threw him to the ground. This time she pinned him with her knee at his throat. He panted heavily and stared at her with hatred.

"How dare you play on my emotions!" he yelled.

"You said that I may practice with whomever I wish, with whatever weapons I desire. Being not only a foreigner, but also a woman, I choose to fight with what I know best; the heart," she said smiling.

"It's not fair!" he cried like a spoiled child.

"Nothing is fair, Caesar," she said calmly. "Besides, you did knock the wind out of me." She laughed slightly. Filled with fury, he grabbed her leg and flung her to the side. Everyone heard a loud 'crack' and heard a shrill scream from Aislinn. _Oh dear_, he thought to himself_. Now you've really hurt her_. He stood and walked over to her. Aislinn was lying in a very uncomfortable position. Her body was simply lying in a half-moon shape on the ground, but her ankle-bone was protruding through the skin at an odd angle. Blood coursed from the wound, saturating the ground. She lay there breathing deeply, holding back screams and tears. He turned a very embarrassing shade of red as the sun began to rise. He turned to Quintus.

"Take her back to her quarters and send for a surgeon," he said. He looked back at Aislinn and the small lake of blood forming around her. "And for heaven's sake don't let them bleed her."

(*)

Commodus paced back and forth outside of Aislinn's chambers. After practice he found he had no appetite. He sat through the meetings with the senate, trying his best to listen and give sound advice. This hadn't worked. Gracchus inquired of him as to what was troubling him. He explained to the senator that a friend of his had been wounded that morning. Gracchus advised him to check on his friend momentarily throughout the day, but to not let something as trivial as the health of a fellow soldier in the way of his imperial duties. Gracchus was right. Commodus hated this, but agreed. The first time he asked about Aislinn's condition, the surgeon came to the door and told him that he was having trouble working with the bone and her skin. Commodus went to try and watch another of the games with Lucilla and Lucius. For some reason he took no pleasure in them today. He excused himself halfway through, complaining of a headache and needing to rest. Lucilla had expressed her worry for him, but said nothing more. He went back to the door of Aislinn's quarters. Her lamenting had ceased. A good sign, he hoped. He waited for the surgeon to bring him word. This time, the trouble came from the blood. Her blood was depleting and growing tired. Without thinking, Commodus asked what could be done. The surgeon replied that there wasn't much to be done, but to let her rest and recover. He nodded and slipped away. There were several documents that needed to be signed. He sat at his desk applying his seal and signature to everything put in front of him. He hadn't realized how far he had drifted out of present mind until he felt a small hand on his shoulder. He jumped and turned. Lucius stood next to him.

He sighed. "Lucius, you're not supposed to be in here. Where is your mother? Aren't you supposed to be napping right now?" he asked trying to compose himself. The senators and scribes had long since left the office. Lucius looked up at him.

"I went to see her," he admitted.

"Who?"

"The girl, the Christian," Lucius said softly. "I think she's going to die, uncle."

His heart sank. "No, no, Lucius. She's just injured. When you're in the regiments someday, you'll see far worse," he said reassuringly to both of them.

"She's pale, like marble. And growing cold except on her face and leg. The surgeon sent for poisons to frighten her heart into working faster," Lucius said. It was a radical remedy, giving a victim poison to shock the system into fighting back. It had been said that it worked on the countryside, but Commodus had never seen or heard of it working in civilized areas. He grabbed Lucius by the shoulders.

"Have they given it to her?" he asked.

"No," Lucius choked. "Please don't tell mother! She'll be so angry!" Lucius wailed. He threw his arms around his uncle and held on tightly. Commodus had only felt Lucius cling this tightly to him once, when news came of his father's death. He looked down at the boy and embraced him affectionately. "I don't like it, uncle. I don't like to see people dying," he whispered.

"Me neither," Commodus replied. He forgot, as was the habit of all Romans that he had watched people die for sport. This was different. He knew this girl. He may not have been tied to her, but he knew her. Not just that, but this process of death was slow and agonizing for both of them. To make the matter truly bad, he had been the cause of this. He stood and leaned forward, still holding onto Lucius' shoulders. He looked into the boy's face as he wiped away tears and straightened himself. "Go to your mother, Lucius. You need her. I'll see to the girl. She'll be fine," he said.

Lucius nodded and began to walk away. "She said to tell you something in case she died," he said sadly.

"What?"

"Her name, its Aislinn," Lucius said. He walked away to find his mother. Commodus hurried over to Aislinn's quarters. As he arrived, so did the messenger bringing the hemlock. He told the young man to wait outside for his instructions and raced inside. Aislinn lay on her bed, looking horrible. She was indeed pale as marble and a little grey as well. He reached down and grasped her hand, cold and slightly damp. He touched her face, burning hot and very moist with the sweat of a fever. An infection must have set in from something in the courtyard. He looked at the surgeon. He had never seen this man in the palace before; he must've been a local physician. Commodus excused him and sent for his personal physicians to come immediately. He looked up at the confused surgeon.

"This girl is my property, she's an exotic treasure. She should be cared for as if she were artwork," he explained. The man bowed low and left, calling for the servants to fetch the imperial doctors. Commodus waited, terrified. He looked out the window as clouds began to roll ominously over the city. He frowned. In mythology, rain was never a good sign. He looked down at her again. Her necklace, still draped around her throat, lay with its 'cross' side up. A thought crossed his mind. Perhaps this would work, it was worth a try. He knelt and folded his hands around Aislinn's. "God of the Christians, hear my prayer. I am emperor and demand you spare her life," he breathed. Thunder rumbled. Aislinn's chest ceased moving, her breath had stopped. "I said I demand you spare her life!" he said louder. Lightning crashed, and another loud crash of thunder ripped through the capital city's sky. Commodus looked at her for a few moments; she was turning paler and colder. He felt true fear grip him. "Please, please, don't let her die," he began to whisper holding her hand to his face. "Please spare her."

"They're here, Caesar," Quintus said from behind him as the physicians entered the room. Commodus stood, composing himself and motioned for them to tend to her quickly. They signaled for him to leave them. He did so, but waited outside the door, looking helpless. Quintus took note of this. He didn't see weakness in his ruler, instead he saw something amazing. For the first time in his life, Commodus was thinking of someone other than himself. Sincerely thinking of something other than himself. After a moment, the door opened and a surgeon looked at him smiling.

"Her fever broke quickly. It was only a minor reaction to the blood-loss. She will live, but needs a few days to recover," he said. Commodus nodded and tried to push past the man. "There is much blood in the room, Caesar. You yourself could become ill from it. Let her have the evening to regain strength and then go and speak with her."

He thought about arguing with the man, even ordering his way in. For now, the emperor felt helpless, but willing to do what was necessary to allow Aislinn to heal. Aislinn, a beautiful name. He nodded to the man and ordered that whatever was needed or asked of Aislinn be brought to her. He walked away with Quintus at his side.

"Well, sire, whatever God you were praying to before we arrived smiled on you. Not just anyone could have survived such a wound," Quintus said. Commodus said nothing, but thought about this. It all seemed very strange. Aislinn certainly won't strong enough of body to have withstood that assault and lived. Had her God answered him? If so, why hadn't he answered his demand the first time? Why did he only answer when the emperor felt truly desperate, like begging for her life? He blocked the thoughts from his mind as best he could and went to find his sister and nephew. They needed to be together at the moment.


	6. 6 The Prayers of an Emperor

Chapter 5: Mightier Than the Sword

Claude woke Aislinn the next morning. She climbed out of bed without a word, dressed, and headed into the courtyard. The emperor stood waiting, clothed in very little. Aislinn felt uncomfortable fighting him like this. Not necessarily because he was far too vulnerable, but because seeing his breath and heartbeat increase as they fought was a carnal distraction to her. She had little way of knowing that he felt the same about seeing her clad in the simple attire given to her as they practiced. Spring had settled early on Rome, April felt incredibly cool, but not bitter now that the sun had awakened a warmer season. Aislinn walked up to him, still remaining a good distance away. She bowed low. He nodded and motioned for the guards to hand her something. Quintus stepped forward, handing Aislinn a very large, very heavy Gladius. The wound on her face had calmed through the day and night. Aislinn had barely eaten for the pain that it had caused her, but she was able to rest. Now it was turning a healthy shade of dark purple. Commodus had a terrible taste in the back of his throat at seeing this. He ignored it and watched Aislinn take the sword, awkwardly, from Quintus. He watched her get situated with the enormous blade. He smiled. She had clearly never handled a large sword before. This was going to be fun and easy. He walked over to her. She was looking quite afraid at the moment.

"Something wrong, Boadicea Christian?" he asked sounding very pleased.

"Only a little something, Caesar. I...I've...I've never really used a blade like this before," she admitted while still trying to get a good hold on the handle. She was very unsuccessful.

"Hurry up," he said smiling even more. Aislinn continued to struggle with it. She finally got a small grasp around the base. He nodded. "Good, begin."

"Wait, I..," Aislinn said as he lunged. He knocked the sword from her hands. She ducked out of the way. He laughed.

"Get your sword! You're going to need it," he chided. He lunged at her again. Aislinn turned back to him, blowing a handful of dirt into his face. He shouted and tried to rub it out of his eyes. Aislinn dealt a harsh hit into his mid section. He knelt in severe pain. She reached around him, undoing the dagger he kept on his belt. She pinned him to the ground again, holding the dagger to his throat. "Not again!" he hissed angrily and threw her into the air. Aislinn landed with a sickening thud, a few feet away. He grabbed his sword and held it up to the base of her head as she lay there. She didn't move. "First lesson in swordplay, learn to hold the sword," he mocked. The guards laughed. All, that is, except for Quintus and the three men she had saved. Quintus stepped forward, bowing.

"I think she's hurt," Quintus said urgently.

"Good, then she's learned a valuable lesson," Commodus said turning to walk away.

"She's not breathing," Quintus said. He turned. He looked down at Aislinn's limp form. Quintus was right. It appeared as if she wasn't breathing. He cursed to himself. Although she really didn't mean anything to him, so he declared to his heart and mind, it was a terrible waste to lose such a wonderful playmate. He nudged her, slightly. Still nothing. His mind raced. He looked up at Quintus, who looked very concerned. He knelt and turned her over. As he touched her shoulder, she grabbed his hand and threw him to the ground. This time she pinned him with her knee at his throat. He panted heavily and stared at her with hatred.

"How dare you play on my emotions!" he yelled.

"You said that I may practice with whomever I wish, with whatever weapons I desire. Being not only a foreigner, but also a woman, I choose to fight with what I know best; the heart," she said smiling.

"It's not fair!" he cried like a spoiled child.

"Nothing is fair, Caesar," she said calmly. "Besides, you did knock the wind out of me." She laughed slightly. Filled with fury, he grabbed her leg and flung her to the side. Everyone heard a loud 'crack' and heard a shrill scream from Aislinn. _Oh dear_, he thought to himself_. Now you've really hurt her_. He stood and walked over to her. Aislinn was lying in a very uncomfortable position. Her body was simply lying in a half-moon shape on the ground, but her ankle-bone was protruding through the skin at an odd angle. Blood coursed from the wound, saturating the ground. She lay there breathing deeply, holding back screams and tears. He turned a very embarrassing shade of red as the sun began to rise. He turned to Quintus.

"Take her back to her quarters and send for a surgeon," he said. He looked back at Aislinn and the small lake of blood forming around her. "And for heaven's sake don't let them bleed her."

(*)

Commodus paced back and forth outside of Aislinn's chambers. After practice he found he had no appetite. He sat through the meetings with the senate, trying his best to listen and give sound advice. This hadn't worked. Gracchus inquired of him as to what was troubling him. He explained to the senator that a friend of his had been wounded that morning. Gracchus advised him to check on his friend momentarily throughout the day, but to not let something as trivial as the health of a fellow soldier in the way of his imperial duties. Gracchus was right. Commodus hated this, but agreed. The first time he asked about Aislinn's condition, the surgeon came to the door and told him that he was having trouble working with the bone and her skin. Commodus went to try and watch another of the games with Lucilla and Lucius. For some reason he took no pleasure in them today. He excused himself halfway through, complaining of a headache and needing to rest. Lucilla had expressed her worry for him, but said nothing more. He went back to the door of Aislinn's quarters. Her lamenting had ceased. A good sign, he hoped. He waited for the surgeon to bring him word. This time, the trouble came from the blood. Her blood was depleting and growing tired. Without thinking, Commodus asked what could be done. The surgeon replied that there wasn't much to be done, but to let her rest and recover. He nodded and slipped away. There were several documents that needed to be signed. He sat at his desk applying his seal and signature to everything put in front of him. He hadn't realized how far he had drifted out of present mind until he felt a small hand on his shoulder. He jumped and turned. Lucius stood next to him.

He sighed. "Lucius, you're not supposed to be in here. Where is your mother? Aren't you supposed to be napping right now?" he asked trying to compose himself. The senators and scribes had long since left the office. Lucius looked up at him.

"I went to see her," he admitted.

"Who?"

"The girl, the Christian," Lucius said softly. "I think she's going to die, uncle."

His heart sank. "No, no, Lucius. She's just injured. When you're in the regiments someday, you'll see far worse," he said reassuringly to both of them.

"She's pale, like marble. And growing cold except on her face and leg. The surgeon sent for poisons to frighten her heart into working faster," Lucius said. It was a radical remedy, giving a victim poison to shock the system into fighting back. It had been said that it worked on the countryside, but Commodus had never seen or heard of it working in civilized areas. He grabbed Lucius by the shoulders.

"Have they given it to her?" he asked.

"No," Lucius choked. "Please don't tell mother! She'll be so angry!" Lucius wailed. He threw his arms around his uncle and held on tightly. Commodus had only felt Lucius cling this tightly to him once, when news came of his father's death. He looked down at the boy and embraced him affectionately. "I don't like it, uncle. I don't like to see people dying," he whispered.

"Me neither," Commodus replied. He forgot, as was the habit of all Romans that he had watched people die for sport. This was different. He knew this girl. He may not have been tied to her, but he knew her. Not just that, but this process of death was slow and agonizing for both of them. To make the matter truly bad, he had been the cause of this. He stood and leaned forward, still holding onto Lucius' shoulders. He looked into the boy's face as he wiped away tears and straightened himself. "Go to your mother, Lucius. You need her. I'll see to the girl. She'll be fine," he said.

Lucius nodded and began to walk away. "She said to tell you something in case she died," he said sadly.

"What?"

"Her name, its Aislinn," Lucius said. He walked away to find his mother. Commodus hurried over to Aislinn's quarters. As he arrived, so did the messenger bringing the hemlock. He told the young man to wait outside for his instructions and raced inside. Aislinn lay on her bed, looking horrible. She was indeed pale as marble and a little grey as well. He reached down and grasped her hand, cold and slightly damp. He touched her face, burning hot and very moist with the sweat of a fever. An infection must have set in from something in the courtyard. He looked at the surgeon. He had never seen this man in the palace before; he must've been a local physician. Commodus excused him and sent for his personal physicians to come immediately. He looked up at the confused surgeon.

"This girl is my property, she's an exotic treasure. She should be cared for as if she were artwork," he explained. The man bowed low and left, calling for the servants to fetch the imperial doctors. Commodus waited, terrified. He looked out the window as clouds began to roll ominously over the city. He frowned. In mythology, rain was never a good sign. He looked down at her again. Her necklace, still draped around her throat, lay with its 'cross' side up. A thought crossed his mind. Perhaps this would work, it was worth a try. He knelt and folded his hands around Aislinn's. "God of the Christians, hear my prayer. I am emperor and demand you spare her life," he breathed. Thunder rumbled. Aislinn's chest ceased moving, her breath had stopped. "I said I demand you spare her life!" he said louder. Lightning crashed, and another loud crash of thunder ripped through the capital city's sky. Commodus looked at her for a few moments; she was turning paler and colder. He felt true fear grip him. "Please, please, don't let her die," he began to whisper holding her hand to his face. "Please spare her."

"They're here, Caesar," Quintus said from behind him as the physicians entered the room. Commodus stood, composing himself and motioned for them to tend to her quickly. They signaled for him to leave them. He did so, but waited outside the door, looking helpless. Quintus took note of this. He didn't see weakness in his ruler, instead he saw something amazing. For the first time in his life, Commodus was thinking of someone other than himself. Sincerely thinking of something other than himself. After a moment, the door opened and a surgeon looked at him smiling.

"Her fever broke quickly. It was only a minor reaction to the blood-loss. She will live, but needs a few days to recover," he said. Commodus nodded and tried to push past the man. "There is much blood in the room, Caesar. You yourself could become ill from it. Let her have the evening to regain strength and then go and speak with her."

He thought about arguing with the man, even ordering his way in. For now, the emperor felt helpless, but willing to do what was necessary to allow Aislinn to heal. Aislinn, a beautiful name. He nodded to the man and ordered that whatever was needed or asked of Aislinn be brought to her. He walked away with Quintus at his side.

"Well, sire, whatever God you were praying to before we arrived smiled on you. Not just anyone could have survived such a wound," Quintus said. Commodus said nothing, but thought about this. It all seemed very strange. Aislinn certainly won't strong enough of body to have withstood that assault and lived. Had her God answered him? If so, why hadn't he answered his demand the first time? Why did he only answer when the emperor felt truly desperate, like begging for her life? He blocked the thoughts from his mind as best he could and went to find his sister and nephew. They needed to be together at the moment.


	7. 7 Weaponless Battle

Chapter 7: Weaponless Battle

Commodus allowed Aislinn to rest for two more days. He only went in to see about her when she was asleep. This way he avoided speaking to her and seeing her gaze at him. For some reason, her eyes were what scared him the most. She was commanding in her looks. He hated this because he often felt inclined to obey. He sent a physician in the morning she was supposed to spar again. The physician came out of the room to give a report.

"Sire, she may not be able to walk anymore," the physician said nervously. "The wound is most unusual. I've only seen these fractures on legionnaires."

"She's a Celt, she can do anything physical. She is strong, that is why I had her brought to me," Commodus declared. The physician shifted. He sighed. "What do you recommend?"

"I propose that if Caesar wants to continue training her, she said this is what you had been doing, and then you should let her observe for a few days. Have her test her walking skills everyday and if you're sure she's improving then let her back into the training circle slowly."

"She's a warrior, she doesn't need to be handled delicately," Commodus said indignantly.

"Yes, Caesar. However, she is also a woman. A strong woman, but still a woman. Their strengths, even as warriors, are different than men," the physician stated. "You will make sound judgment yourself, I am sure."

He nodded and gestured for the man to leave. He walked into Aislinn's room. She was looking the window closest to her bed, still awake. The physicians had recommended that she be given a combination of eastern poppy and barley ale to ease the pain. Lucilla told her brother that the poppy was wise, but since the girl was a Christian, she might abstain from drinking the ale. He offered her the mixture and she accepted it without question. The pain was intolerable otherwise. He walked over to her side and looked down at her.

"Is it healing well?" he asked lifting the cover on her leg to look at it. There was no more blood seeping through the dressings, so the healing must've been going much better. "It looks improved."

"It is, Caesar. You were very kind to have tended to it so faithfully," she said with slight affection. She was beginning to feel a little fond of him despite the position he'd placed her in, he could feel this and it frightened him. "I will be ready to fight tomorrow."

"The physician seems to believe that you are still in a delicate state," he added.

"The physician does not decide my fate. I feel much stronger, highness. You have taken very good care of me," she said.

"Very well, then. I will see you tomorrow," he said with a bow. She nodded.

He left without another word. As he passed two of the servants in the hall, he heard one speaking softly and urgently to another.

"How will they do it? The gladiators are well guarded," the one said.

"His sister might help, or Senator Gracchus. They think Caesar's out of his mind," the second replied.

"Well he has been acting strangely lately. I just hope that the Spaniard, Maximus, can defeat him outside the arena when they carry this out. Otherwise the emperor might slay all of Rome," the first added. They hurried off quickly. Commodus silently followed for a moment. The two servants entered the senate room and spoke for a moment with Falco. Commodus scratched his head for a moment in confusion. If Falco knew about an attempt on his life, why hadn't he said anything? Perhaps it was just more silly rumors. Still, if he was at risk of being assassinated, then the throne would definitely pass to Maximus. Maximus had already tried to assault his sister once. No doubt the cad would kill poor Lucius and then have his way with Lucilla. The thought alone enraged Commodus almost beyond his limited patience. He sent for Maximus to be chained doubly in his cell, fed and watered only once a day and to be watched by men at all times. He was not to enter the arena again.

(*)

That night, Aislinn slipped out of her bed. The wound had healed very well, and the women in her family had inherently strong legs and ankles. She began to walk on the leg cautiously. It didn't hurt quite as badly. She needed fresh air. She went to the door to see if the guards would ask the emperor if she could walk around the courtyard for a moment. To her surprise there were no guards at the door at all. Either they were abandoning their post, or Caesar had decided that she was too badly wounded to do anything drastic. She smiled and walked curiously into the palace. She decided to only have a quick look as to what it was like and then leave immediately. Once inside, she found herself far too curious to just take a quick look. The masses of statues, art, tapestries, incense, and fine furniture thrilled her. She walked among them, completely amazed. Before she knew what she was doing she had wondered into the royal bedchamber. She stopped dead when she entered an area and saw Commodus sitting behind a bedside table. She jumped and ducked behind a pillar. She peeked out. He hadn't seen her. She smiled and went to quietly walk away. Suddenly she heard him gasp, and then realized what he was doing. He was crying. She stood and cautiously walked around the room to where she was behind him. He was lamenting on for something deeply, sincerely, whatever had hurt him had cut him like a dagger. She was moved with incredible compassion and gently touched his quivering shoulder. He reached up, thoughtlessly, and grasped her hand. He sniffed and pulled her hand closer to his face. "Oh, sister. Why don't they love me? Don't I give them what they want? Am I not generous to the people? Why do they conspire against me?" he wept.

"Caesar..," Aislinn began softly. It was obvious to her from the beginning that Latin didn't hide a Gaelic accent at all. He whirled around and looked up. He growled and stood over her angrily. She backed away, frightened.

"What are you doing in here!" he yelled. He raised his hand to strike her, but caught sight of the still healing bruise on her face. He lowered his hand slowly. "Go back to your room, Aislinn," he hissed.

"Caesar, please..," she said pleadingly. He glared at her. She stared up at him for a moment and then shook her head. "Your people do love you, highness. But they are still just children and you need to learn how to be a father."

"How dare you!" he said loudly. "How dare you imply that I do not know how to rule!"

"Knowing how to rule and knowing how to govern as a parent are two different things, highness. The people are children. Indulging their whims makes them spoiled. If they are spoiled then they cannot love anyone least of all you. See to their needs not their wants. You are already seeing to their needs wonderfully, you should simply make celebrations truly spectacular for them by making them special, rare, not commonplace."

He stared at her in total disbelief. She looked away fearing that he would strike at her again this time in complete hatred because of her correction to his policies. He grabbed her face and turned it towards him. He was overcome with emotion right now. He looked down at her, hungrily. He wanted her right now. The conflict within him was screaming at him to control something anything, and she was an easy target. He pulled her face to his and kissed her fully. Aislinn remained very still. His other hand wandered behind her, pulling her flush with him. She still made no effort to pull away. Both his hands now cradled her head, lips still affixed to one another, passionately. He moved his hands down, their destination quite obvious to her, but still she remained quiet. His hand brushed her medallion and the cross etched in it glinted in the candlelight, shocking his eyes for a moment and bringing him back to sanity. He pulled away and looked down at her. She was bright red in the face and breathing heavily. She turned and left as quickly as her leg and a half would carry her. He watched her, followed a little, and then watched to make sure she went back into her room. He stood unmoving for a moment. He looked to his left where the night watch were coming, making their rounds. He ordered two of them to watch her door and then turned and left. He sank down onto his bed back in his room. He could've taken her; he could've ravaged her there and then. She wasn't fighting him. _Why?_ he wondered. First, why hadn't she fought, and second, why didn't he? He closed his eyes. Maybe he was getting a little too close to her. He would have to remedy that. She was an enemy, a particularly unusual one, but an enemy none the less. He was truly going to enjoy ending this.


	8. 8 When in Rome

Chapter 8: When in Rome...

The prison was very dark and very cold as Commodus went in to check on Maximus. Maximus stood, chained against the wall. Commodus knew that he probably couldn't have hurt him, but he still trembled with anger and fear at being near this man. He remembered well the night in Germania. Marcus had revealed to Commodus that he was going to pass on the power of the empire to Maximus for the time being. Commodus had shouted cruelly at his father. He said all manner of hateful and angry things that had built up in his soul over the years of being neglected for the 'glory of Rome'. He had even warned his father that without the protection and favour of his family, one of the senators or Maximus himself would murder him. He had stormed away angry and cried bitterly with Lucilla, moaning and whining of the 'why's and 'why not's to his father's decision. He went back to the tent later to make peace with his father after Lucilla had encouraged him to do so.

"Father is unwell and he knows it. You need to let him into the afterlife with tender memories of you," she had soothed. He agreed, reluctantly, and went to go and make amends. He felt coldness grip him at this memory. When he was six years old, his mother had contracted a plague. She died a year later. He had been the one to find her. He had ventured into her chamber after a particularly bad dream and found her pale and cold, still and breathless. He found his father the same way. The surgeon's said that his breath had given out as he lay crying on the floor for the sadness he had brought to his son. Commodus felt truly angered by this and while venting his frustrations on a nearby tree, Senator Falco had approached him with a personal physician and demanded another examination. Commodus concurred, wanting to feel anything but guilt for the old man's death. The surgeon told him that his father had been poisoned and described the plant. He added that only a man of the earth would know how to cultivate such a poison. Falco remarked that the surgeon's statement was ridiculous; there were no farmers in the regiments. Commodus put two and two together, but he didn't realize that with them he made three instead of four. Falco's information had left out vital clues. None the less, Commodus sent for Maximus and showed him to the slain emperor, Marcus Aurelius. He asked for Maximus' allegiance. If Maximus already knew about his father's decision, then he had a motive. Maximus refused the hand of Commodus, very coldly. He heard in a distance Maximus telling one of his servants that Commodus had killed his father. Enraged by such a claim, Commodus ordered Maximus to be executed, and that his family be sold into slavery. Falco swore that he would see it done and persuaded the angry and grieving young man return to the capital city immediately.

Upon returning, word was sent to Commodus that Maximus was gone. Commodus thought about trying to let him tell his side of the story (during mild torture, of course), but soon learned that on top of murdering his father, he had tried to rape Lucilla and spoke openly of wanting the already paranoid new Caesar dead. Commodus gave the final order to execute him before leaving. After arriving in Rome and starting the games again, he had come face to face with Maximus. He had become a slave, a gladiator. When confronted, Maximus accused Commodus of slaying his father and Maximus's family. With a loving mob supporting Maximus, Commodus was essentially powerless to destroy him once and for all. Still, he would make him suffer.

He paced back and forth, feeling a little more at ease, in front of the man.

"Still a defiant one, aren't you?" Commodus mused. "My men tell me you tried to break their necks with your legs as they chained you here."

"I saw you in every one of them," Maximus growled. Commodus hit him harshly, splitting Maximus's lip. Maximus looked up at him, infuriated.

"You will suffer greatly for what you did to my father. He trusted you. He...," Commodus looked down sadly. "He loved you. If it weren't for the fact that my sister feels it would please the mob to have you alive, I would destroy you now!"

"Then you fear the mob _and _me?" he chuckled. Commodus slapped him again, catching his cheek with one of the rings on his hand. "You seemed so much braver when you sent word to murder my pregnant wife and little boy. Or were you too afraid to do that as well? Did you have to have someone else write it down for you?"

"I never sent word to kill your family! I sent for their sale to the highest bidder. The fact that they were killed by their master isn't my fault," Commodus snorted.

"They weren't sold! They...," Maximus stared long and hard at Commodus before continuing. He looked concerned. "You really think I killed him, don't you?"

"How dare you try and speak kindly with me!" he raved. "If one more person tries to smooth over their wrongs done to me, I'll scream!"

"The girl has wronged you?" Maximus asked. Commodus stood with his mouth open and trembling for a moment.

"Who told you about Aislinn?" he demanded.

"Your men speak of her. They say she is fearsome in battle. That you have had quite a time keeping control on her. They say you even put her at the brink of death," Maximus explained. "Has she harmed you?"

"No," Commodus said sadly. He strode to the edge of the cell and looked out. "The opposite is true. She is a wonderful fighter, but she humiliates me! She humbles herself before me after thoroughly thrashing me! Why doesn't she hate me like the rest of the people?"

"I hear she is a Christian. Christians rarely show that kind of emotion. I've been down here with several and heard them pray as they die. They are a curious people. I'm surprised she's been much fun for you at all," Maximus said. Commodus leaned against the wall next to him.

"Then what can I do to make her fight me silently? I grow tired of her quips and wit; I wish she would fight me with fierce quietness, like an animal. I thought that the Celts went into battle shouting aimlessly, I had no idea their vocabularies were so immense," he groaned. "How can I make her do what I want?"

"Offer her something she wants," Maximus suggested.

"The only thing she wants is her freedom," Commodus sighed. He watched as a group of Christians were herded into a nearby cell, quivering and crying. There were two young children in this group and a woman with a baby in her arms. He frowned and felt bile sting the back of his throat. "Or is it?" he said to himself. He looked over at Maximus. "I will speak more with you, but another day. If you are truly not out to have me killed immediately, I will allow you to roam freely about this cell. But if another word comes to me about your craving my blood on behalf of my father or anyone, I will send you out with the Christians and leave you to the mercy of their God and the lions."

Maximus said nothing as the emperor left. He had been planning on offing the little pissant, but perhaps he too had been misguided about what had actually happened to his family and Marcus. He needed to speak with Lucilla. She had connections that would indeed tell him the truth; at least they would while he was still in Rome.


	9. 9 Being Careful What You Bargain For

Chapter 9: Being Careful What to Bargain For

Rather than meeting the emperor in the morning for practice, as was the habit, later that week Aislinn met Commodus in the courtyard in the afternoon. The games would be starting soon so she knew that he would want this done and over with. After the bout in his bedchamber, she had been very docile, very tight-lipped during practice. She made no playful remarks or gestures. She was like a very different person. He watched her bow low as she stood in front of him. She heard the procession of people laughing and yelling in the distance on their way to the Coliseum. He looked at her sternly.

"Aislinn of the Boadicea, I have a proposal for you," he said.

She nodded.

"In a few moments, more of your 'brethren' will meet your God after their executions;" he said and waited a moment.

"Slaughter in the arena is hardly an execution," Aislinn said. He frowned.

"It is back-talking like that which inspires me to make this agreement. You have been a very good warrior as of late, and very respectful of me. If you can keep this up and continue to be obedient and respectful, then for every good fight we have I will keep the Christians out of the arena," he said. "But, displease me once, and every Christian that has been spared will be sent to the lions."

She looked at him worriedly. "Caesar, it isn't fair to tie their fates to my mood or yours."

"Nothing is fair, Aislinn. You said so yourself. Do you have what it takes to save your people? Or should I send them to their deaths knowing well that they could've been spared by you?" he watched horror wash across her face. "Yes, if they die because of you, I will make a grand speech before them explaining to them who refused their perseverance."

She looked down and swallowed hard.

"Then I will be what you ask, Caesar. A good diplomat represents their people well, and I intend to show you that my people mean you no more ill than your own family does," she said softly. He smiled.

"Good then. I will go and give the order now. It is a noble thing that you do, and wise as well," he mused and walked past her. "Be ready to face me in the morning."

"Yes, Caesar," she replied sadly. She had a mission now, a very burdensome one. If Commodus had a bad day, or felt embarrassed by losing to her in practice, her people would die. It wasn't unusual for Caesar to take his frustrations out in the arena, but now her name would be tied to it. She would play a role in it. She sighed and went back to her quarters to pray long and hard.

(*)

Commodus enjoyed the next few days. There was very little to do in the senate as his instructions were being carried out and Aislinn was losing to him again and again. After a week and a half, it became very apparent that Aislinn was letting him beat her. She wasn't speaking up, speaking out, lashing out, cutting up, or doing anything that defined the personality he had grown a little fond of. Then the senate began chiding him again about finding a wife. Lucius suddenly announced one evening that he was going to be a tutor, never emperor because emperors became cranky and ill-mannered after assuming the throne. Then, Lucilla had started in about Maximus needing to be released. He was having a very bad week. He lay awake for several nights with the assurance that he could vent all anger by fighting with Aislinn. She was fiery and would bring enough of a challenge to burn the anger out of him. He stalked, still exhausted and furious, into the courtyard before daybreak. He waited for Aislinn who came out before him and was looking much oppressed.

"Feeling the weight of a nation for the first time, are you?" he asked coldly. He waited for her to give a verbal parry, but she said nothing. This angered him. "The weight of a sword shouldn't be too difficult, then."

He motioned for Quintus to bring her a sword. Aislinn took it. She was becoming more skilled by the day. Commodus motioned for the fight to begin. Aislinn fought, but barely. He tried everything to make her angry at him. He cut a gaping hole in the abdomen of her tunic. Knocked her to the ground repeatedly. Made cruel remarks about the Celts and the Christians. He noticed tears forming in Aislinn's eyes. He lunged at her again. She fell backwards and looked up at him, terribly hurt in her soul by his viciousness. He snarled. Why wasn't she reacting? Why didn't she tear into him?

"You're not doing your best Aislinn! Fight me!" he yelled. Aislinn dodged and then took a hit from him, falling to the ground. He straddled her, holding her wrists down with his hands and looking angrily into her face. "Why aren't you trying to hurt me?"

"If I displease you, highness, I doom my family," she choked. He let go of her wrists and sighed.

"I want you to present a challenge, Aislinn!" he fumed. "Can't you do that without contradicting me and making me angry?"

"Challenges are contradictions and often make us angry," she said calmly. He groaned and looked away for a moment still on top of her.

"My position as emperor is making me crazy," he said aloud. No one but Aislinn was in range to hear this. "I just want a few light-hearted moments where I can forget everything going on around me."

"Then find humor in the little things. It's what keeps the leaders of my people sane," she offered. He shook his head.

"There's no place for simple humor and laughter as emperor or warrior. Smiling and play have no place on the battlefield."

Aislinn smiled wickedly. She looked up at him. "Do you really think that laughter has no place with you?" she asked.

"It hasn't so far," he grumbled. Aislinn's eyes flashed with playfulness. He noticed it, but far too late. Aislinn reached up and gently tickled his exposed belly. He jumped up to get away, giggling. He hadn't been taken by surprise like this in a long time. "Aislinn!" he yelled as they stood up and she stood back away from him. She suddenly looked down. She turned away.

"I have angered you," she said depressed.

"No!" he laughed. "Quite the opposite! I shouldn't have asked you to be obedient and docile. What I want is for you to respect me enough to not chide me in front of my men."

"Agreed, highness. Does your offer still stand if I decide to be a little playful and spontaneous?"

"Absolutely. I'll be expecting it from now on," he said very amused.

"No you won't. That's half the fun right there," she said with a smile. He nodded.

"You can go back to your quarters for now. It disturbed me to see you in such poor spirits, Aislinn," he admitted.

"Then I apologize for troubling you. You have enough to worry about," she said with a bow.

"Indeed, but now I know that it is possible to laugh in the face of frustrations," he said with admiration. "I'll have to watch you, Aislinn. You keep surprising me at every turn."

"Good, then you'll rarely be bored for the next few months."

(*)

Commodus walked into the palace and sat down to eat with his sister and nephew. Lucius still looked a little upset. Since his declaration to abstain from the office of Caesar, Commodus had been very harsh with him. He had also been quite mean to Lucilla. Both were very silent at the table. He frowned.

"Lucius, how are your lessons coming along?" he asked.

"Very well, uncle," Lucius replied half-heartedly. Commodus frowned and turned to Lucilla.

"What about you, sister? How have your painting lessons been?"

"Very good, brother," she said softly.

He shook his head and looked down. "I've been very busy lately. Too busy. I believe I allowed my position to frustrate me and harm our family. I am sorry, Lucius. You have the right to refuse the throne if you wish, but I feel you would be a very wise emperor," he said turning to Lucilla. "I am grateful that you feel compassion for others, especially me. I will speak with Maximus again in the prison and find out the truth behind everything that has happened between the two of us."

Lucilla nodded. He looked over at Lucius who was now smiling a little.

"Good; that entire aside, I think we should send for a story-teller. What do you say to that?" he asked. Lucius looked up excitedly and Lucilla nodded approvingly. Since Commodus had ordered that the games be continued on a later date, when Rome was in better spirits, storyteller and musicians had been in demand among the people. He hoped to bring them back in time to fight Aislinn and after the issue of unemployment and plague in the capital was resolved. He smiled at noticing that the tensions felt between all three of them had lifted. He sighed with relief and went to send word for a story-teller. Then he stopped. Maybe Aislinn knew some fantastic tales from her homeland and a song or two. He would love to see that. He watched his sister leave the table and tell Lucius to begin his daily routine. Before leaving, Lucius went to his uncle and hugged him tightly. Commodus smiled at feeling the boy embrace him with love and forgiveness.

"I love you, uncle," he said quietly before running off.

_Love_, Commodus thought. That _is all I want from my people, Love. Perhaps with Aislinn's short lectures he might have it_.


	10. 10 Throwing a Wench in the Gears

Chapter 10: Throwing a Wench in the Gears

After the evening meal, Aislinn was allowed into the throne room to tell stories of her homeland. Aislinn recanted many amazing tales of Finn McCool, The Washer at the Ford, Ceridwen the great Hag, and so on. She even threw in some short and rather funny songs about the heroes. After a long while of listening, Lucilla told Lucius it was time for bed. He whined, but agreed to go on. He walked up to Aislinn, very ceremoniously. Lucilla tensed and some of the guards drew a little nearer. Aislinn stood perfectly still as the little prince walked right up to her.

"Those were lovely stories. Thank you," he said bowing to her. Aislinn nodded and bowed as well. He ran past her to his room, still excited about every word he had listened to.

Aislinn breathed a sigh of relief. Lucilla looked a little angrily at her and then walked away. Commodus shook his head and walked over to Aislinn.

"Don't mind my sister's worrying. She doesn't think you are evil, but she fears for her son," he comforted. Aislinn nodded.

"I bid you good night, then, highness," she said with a bow to him.

"Not so fast. The night is still young. While those tales might have entertained my nephew, there are a few more that I would like to hear," he said walking back to the throne and sitting down. He appeared so aloof and untouchable in his royal gear. Aislinn almost preferred him half-naked than to feel so out of place around him. She stepped closer and breathed deeply.

"What would you hear from me, highness? I have very little else to share than what I've told you. Other myths of my people are quite complicated and very long," she explained.

"My men tell me that it was on this day some years ago that your Messiah was executed," he said.

"You mean mur...," Aislinn began. Commodus lifted his brow at her and she silenced. She knew that defending what essentially happened right now would cost the lives of several of her brethren. "I didn't know the day, highness."

"Now you do. And I know the report of what happened. I should like to hear from a Christian, the account of your Messiah's life, death, and alleged resurrection," he mused as a chalice of wine was brought to him. He motioned for something to be handed to Aislinn. A servant offered her a wrap for her shoulders since it was growing cold, and a goblet of water. She thanked the servant and then thanked him and began to regale a marvelous account of the life of the Christ. She told of the humility and beauty of his birth, the wonderment and miracle in his ministries and youth, and finally the sorrow and tragedy of his death. Commodus listened carefully and felt truly moved by this. Even if this were not the son of a god, this story would be incredible. He fought back a few tears, they retreated quickly and he composed himself. "That was... (Ahem)... interesting, Aislinn. But I thought that your Savior was raised from the dead?"

"Ah, so you wish to hear the Christian account in truth, and not just from the point of a Roman," she said with a smile. He said nothing and nodded for her to continue. Aislinn wove the rest of the story into a magnificent tapestry of hope and release. Commodus actually felt relieved to think that Jesus of Nazareth was not dead. He shook himself. What was he saying? For all he knew, she could have been spewing lies at him like a fussy infant. He gave a slight smile.

"An amusing story, Aislinn. Why should I believe it?" he said with a yawn.

"Because it is true," she said.

"Prove it's true."

"Prove me wrong," she countered. He sat forward, a little angrily, and then sat back. Her smile was so tempting, so inviting. He could've taken her the other night; he could very well do so now. He climbed down from the platform and walked up to her. Aislinn tried to take a few steps back, but he grabbed her arm and held her in place. "Is there something wrong, highness?" she asked feeling her mouth go dry with fear. He looked down at her, devouring her with his eyes. Lately she had made him more and more aware of the fact that he was not just emperor, he was a young man. "Caesar is something wrong?" she said more loudly and urgently. He turned her to the side a little and then patted her back affectionately.

"No. I'm just admiring your faith for such a silly thing. Romans have much more extravagant tales to tell of our Gods and their feats of strength and magic. Yours is just too..," he waved his hand trying to find the right word.

"Believable?" she offered.

"Yes! That's it! Believable! I mean aside from a few details the story very well could've happened now. It's almost as if none of it was...," he trailed off looking into her sincere eyes. "As if none of it were fantasy."

She looked at him with admiration. He looked down, suddenly feeling very vulnerable and afraid. He turned away and held his head, breathing quickly.

"Highness?"

"Go back to your room," he ordered softly. Aislinn reached up and touched his shoulder gently. He forced her away from him. "I said go!" Aislinn cowered a little and then ran back to her chambers. Commodus went quickly into his own room. He lit as many of the lights as he could and then sat with his knees up at his chest behind his bedside table. He looked around like a frightened deer. What if Aislinn's story were true and there was only one God? If Aislinn's story were true, then he and his family had angered this God, monumentally so. He rocked back and forth, trying to escape the thought of one all-powerful being watching him cower like a small boy.

(*)

Morning practice was more silent than ever. Commodus did not say anything to Aislinn, even in jest. Aislinn remained just as silent, but much focused. It disturbed him. She was affixed on him. Every time he looked at her, she was looking right into his eyes. Every time he saw that straight gaze he could hear her asking him; _You believe me, don't you? You know the truth. He's watching you right now and you know it. What are you going to do about it? Say nothing and allow your sister and nephew to burn with you in hell?_

He finally let out a loud roar when he could take it no longer. Without thinking, he slammed his fist into Aislinn's shoulder. Aislinn flew back, and landed on the ground, wailing. Quintus looked angrily at his ruler as he helped Aislinn to stand. Normally this would've enraged the emperor, but right now he was in too much shock of what had just happened. Quintus glared at him as servants began to help her back to her quarters. He stormed over to him.

"Haven't you done enough to her? What more do you want to prove to her?" he raved. Commodus was in the habit of either hitting or yelling at someone that challenged his actions. This time, he was stunned. He looked away. Quintus was right. He had brutalized Aislinn more than a dog with a bone. He felt himself begin to cry furiously as he stalked away. He walked into the throne room after dressing. His sister approached him.

"Are you ready for them, brother?" she asked.

"For whom?"

'The candidates. The senate suggested that you try and select a wife today from their daughters," she reminded.

He groaned. "I don't remember consenting to this," he mumbled. "This really isn't the day for such things."

"You told everyone yesterday that you would give this a try. The people are concerned."

"Concerned for what? The warmth of my bed? I don't need a wife, Lucilla."

"Please, brother. Just humour them," she said. As Lucilla motioned towards the door, several young ladies were escorted in one after another. All were quite pretty, in their own ways. Some seemed to be well-groomed, some could quote long epics, some had voices as high as nothing else he'd ever heard before, and some were well-trained in how to please a Roman man. Still, he dismissed every one of them. He allowed a short interview for the first seven, but by the time number fifteen had been escorted in, he'd simply look away and announce 'next'. Lucilla frowned and the senators were getting a little peeved. Falco did not look angrily at the emperor when his daughter was refused, but instead dragged the poor girl out by her arm, hissing insults and reprisals at her. Commodus frowned. After a moment there was a long pause. "You're not even trying, brother!" she yelled.

"Of course I'm not trying; I don't want to do this! It's stupid! The throne already has an heir and I'm quite content to sleep without the incessant naggings of a female that isn't related to me!" he growled loudly.

"At least give the next one a full moment with you," she said firmly. He was about to protest as the doors opened and Gracchus entered.

"Oh no, you're not putting in a bid, are you?" Commodus groaned.

"I'm married, sire," he explained sarcastically.

"That's not what I meant."

"I have no eligible daughters, either."

"Both are a relief. What do you want?" he asked impatiently.

"To speak to you privately, sire."

Commodus looked at him in confusion, but the old man seemed to be sincere. He motioned for Lucilla to leave them. She did so, storming away in a huff.

"What do you want to say to me, Gracchus?" Commodus said with irritation. "Do you want to tell me that every Caesar in Rome has been married? That every good ruler rules with a woman at his side? That I'm too young and inexperienced to be unmarried as a ruler?"

"No, sire. You've been doing fairly well as Caesar so far," Gracchus said. Commodus was completely taken aback by this. Hadn't Gracchus stood against him most of the time on the senate floor? Hadn't this man accused him of being a selfish, spoiled little boy?

"What did you say?"

"You are doing very well, Caesar. But I do wish that you would be firmer where it matters," Gracchus said. Commodus looked at him in even more confusion. He had gained a reputation as being quite cruel at times, how much firmer did Gracchus want him to be? "Your sister treats you like a child. This is a little understandable since she is your older sister and was raised with you. But some of the senate also sees you as a child. Call them to their mistakes, make them answer for not showing you respect. Don't be ruthless and blood-thirsty, but show them that you are not going to just ignore insults to your intelligence."

"Gracchus, do you realize the irony of what you're saying? By instructing me you yourself are treating me like a child," Commodus said.

"No, sire. If you were but a child, I would not expect you to understand my words and heed my counsel," Gracchus said getting closer to him. He put his arm on his shoulder. "Commodus, I watched you grow from a very young boy to a man. It is time for you to take charge of Rome as those who have gone before you have. Now, I believe the first thing you should do before retiring for the evening is apologize to the Christian. Quintus said you caused a terrible wound on her while she was still recovering from your last assault."

"I didn't mean to break her leg! It was an accident!" he yelled. Gracchus remained calm as Commodus composed himself. "Thank you for your guidance, Gracchus. I shall not soon forget it."

"Very good, Caesar. Good night," Gracchus said before walking away.

Commodus didn't even give himself one more moment to think about what to say before heading for Aislinn's quarters. He instructed the guards to wait outside as he entered. He told Claude to do the same. Aislinn was lying on her bed, her shoulder wrapped in bandaging. He winced at noticing all the marks he'd left on her. The still healing bruise on her face, the tightly splinted ankle, the now forming bruise on her shoulder. He sighed and walked over to her. She was sleeping soundly. Obviously Claude had given her a little something to alleviate the pain. He sat down on the edge of the bed beside her. He reached out and for the first time, touched her tenderly, unrestrained. He traced the shape of her face, stroked down her throat, glided his hand easily over the centre of her chest then drew his hand off to the side. He looked down deeply at her. She was very beautiful for just a commoner from the highlands. Her hair glowed red, like bursts of fire. Her eyes were closed softly, her thick eyelashes making perfect smiles underneath the lids. Her mouth, her lips, so full and sensual. He was overcome and leaned down; placing a very soft kiss on her lips. She felt so soft, so wonderful. He moaned pleasurably, thinking of how much he had taken from her without giving him hatred in return. He felt her shift beneath him. As he drew away and opened his eyes, he noticed that her eyes were now open. He said nothing, but placed his hand gently over her eyes, giving the universal gesture for, 'go back to sleep, darling'. She kept them closed as he stood and left.

Aislinn opened her eyes when she was sure he was gone. She breathed in very deeply. _He was so handsome, so gentle_, she thought. _What are you saying? He imprisoned you! He fights with you for sport_! her mind screamed at her. She smiled. He then laid back. Even if he was a danger to her people both in the highlands and in all the known earth, he was still handsome and gentle. She enjoyed his company. No, she was enjoying him.


	11. 11 The Beltane Incident

_(((At the request of someone who was 'tired of all the ridiculously accurate information on Celtic culture', I deliberately added some true historical fiction . . . Beltaine is not held from May to August; it is held between May 15 and May16th. Lughnasadh, the festival held for the great Lugh (nephew of Nuada Airgetla'm), is held from July to August. There . . . something inaccurate.)))_

Chapter 11: The Beltaine Incident

Falco paced back and forth unnerved until the emperor entered the senate room that afternoon. He looked at him and motioned for him to speak with him to the side for a moment. Commodus nodded and walked over to the senator.

"You are looking fit today, highness. more than usual," Falco flattered shamelessly. Commodus ignored the comment knowing fully that Falco always had an ulterior motive. The man was useful every now and again to stroke the emperor's ego when no one else would do it, but he had no need of it at the moment.

"Did you need something, Falco?" he asked quickly.

"Yes, sire. I just wanted to apologize for my daughter last night. I was sure that her nurses had trained her well enough to pass as a noblewoman. I am exceedingly sorry that she displeased you so much in just seeing her that you turned her away," Falco said.

"Oh...well...I..," Commodus stammered feeling a little embarrassed. His conduct in front of the candidates had been inexcusable. He wished he had spoken more with his father and brother-in-law about how to properly treat a noblewoman. They were such finicky and delicate creatures, they almost scared him. "Oh, it wasn't her fault. I was in bad spirits last night. I believe she would've been quite charming otherwise."

"So you'll give her another look, highness?" Falco said excitedly.

"Well, what I meant was..."

"Excellent!" Falco said clapping his hands excitedly. Commodus didn't know what to say or do. He was sure that if he began to protest, then Falco would brutalize the poor girl. He sighed heavily. He could allow for one night of passion with him, then be done with her. That would please Falco and prove once and for all that he didn't need a woman. _What would Aislinn think about you doing this? _he wondered to himself. He shook the thought away. He didn't care what the Christian girl thought any more than he cared what his sister thought. A rather silly decision on his part, because he generally cared a great deal for what his sister thought of him. "I will have her sent to you as the sun sets, Caesar. You won't be disappointed!"

He nodded resolutely. He sat through the long and tedious meeting of the senate, dreading the evening. He could barely concentrate and felt a terrible headache coming on. He knew of only two cures for such an ailment, either a special draught his sister made that often made him sleep for half a day, or a good long practice session with the recruits. He thought about ordering a second round of sparring with Aislinn. He had afforded her several days of rest after her injuries that he felt were a tad unnecessary. He decided to send for her the moment the meeting was over. Quintus went immediately and brought Aislinn to Commodus, who sat at his desk signing more documents. She bowed.

"Hail, Caesar," she said uneasily. He never called her to him for civil conversation. He looked up and then motioned for the scribes and Quintus to leave.

"My head hurts, Aislinn. I need for us to meet once more in the courtyard today," he explained.

"Of course, sire. Is there something else? You could've ordered me to join you outside," she said curiously.

"I know," he sighed. "I think that since you have been very patient with me for your race, I will give you another favour tonight, anything you ask within reason," he said. Aislinn shifted and looked eager and afraid at the same time. He stared at her with great interest. "Is there something you would like, Aislinn?"

"Actually yes, highness. You see, it is Beltaine," she said.

"It is what?"

"It is Beltaine. The festival of fire. It begins tonight. I would very much like to be permitted out by the fires to celebrate," she said.

"How do you celebrate this festival? Any bloodletting or promiscuity?" he asked in a reserved tone.

"Absolutely not! If there were, as a Christian I would refuse to celebrate it!" she shouted. He noticed that she looked hurt that he thought of her people as wild animals. He stood and walked towards her.

"I know that, Aislinn. I just wanted to be sure. Then what will you do to celebrate?"

"Dance and sing," she explained. "You could join me if you like."

His stomach and heart fought to leap out of him at the same time. He wanted desperately to see this, to hear her sing and see her silhouette in front of the fire. He frowned and almost growled at the thought of what he had semi-agreed to earlier with Falco.

"No, Aislinn. As emperor it would be very inappropriate for me to join you," he said. "You are given my permission to begin this celebration as soon as the sun goes down. I will inform Quintus and the other men."

She bowed and smiled brightly. She couldn't restrain herself at the thought of something so wonderful; she threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "Oh, thank you!"

He stood very still with his eyes wide open in surprise. It was a good surprise, but still shocking. Before he could return the favour, she stepped away and bowed low. "I'm sorry, highness. So sorry, it won't happen again," she promised.

Commodus was really beginning to think Aislinn was some kind of nobility. She apologized, bowed, spoke, and moved gracefully. She seemed to know for the most part what was appropriate and what wasn't for the both of them. He wondered then, why she was being so agreeable for the time being. She must've really wanted to get home. She couldn't really have respected him, could she?

"It's alright, Aislinn. You were overcome. This festival must be very important to you."

"Oh it is sire! It's one of the greatest and it's certainly the longest. It lasts until August," she said.

"How many festivals do you celebrate?"

"Oh, there's Imbolg, and Beltaine, and Samhain, and...," she listed.

"Sow-wayne? What's Samhain?"

"Samhain is our new year. It is a very sacred festival. On the last night of the old year, we light many fires and speak of the past. On the second night, we all huddle around one enormous fire; dancing and singing, and we speak of magic and tell great stories. On the third night, we light the fires again and speak of the future. Many edicts and treaties are signed that night. Many marriages take place as well," she explained. He looked at her very curiously. Why would she tell him of her traditions? Didn't that make them less sacred?

"How is it that as a Christian you are permitted to celebrate such things?"

"God does not condemn celebrations. He wants his children to be happy. As long as our celebrating remains within the boundaries he has given," she explained.

"Your God sounds more like a father," he mused.

"Yes, highness. Now you understand," she said smiling. He stopped and turned a little angrily to her. He was a Roman. He was emperor; he was not supposed to be conversing about treason with a foreigner. He needed to concentrate on his duties for the evening.

"This festival of sow-wayne, when is it held?" he asked.

"I believe it is in your month of October, on the thirtieth day. That is the first night," she said. She looked down, realizing that he was irritated with her faith.

"Good. Then the time for us to meet in the arena draws closer. I will fight you in the next year," he stated proudly.

"But highness, you said..," She began. Before he could yell at her she bowed low and spoke softly. "I'm sorry, sire, I forgot your words to me upon arriving. We will meet on the third day of Samhain."

"Good then. Go and prepare for your dancing and singing after we spar again," he ordered motioning for her to leave. She nodded and left quickly.

He sighed. It would be a long night.

(*)

Drachma, Falco's daughter, was brought to his chamber later that evening as the sun went down. She had long, dull black hair, listless brown eyes, and poor skin. Still, she had a nice face and a fair voice. She was tolerable for the moment. They spoke about small things, with a great deal of effort, for a long while. Then Drachma slunk closer to him as he sat across from her.

"Oh sire. I feel my heart near bursting in the presence of such greatness," she cooed kneeling in front of him and putting her chin on his knee. He coughed and stood, pulling her to her feet. "Oh!" she said feigning surprise and deliberately fell, causing him to catch her. "Oh, sire. I feel so short of breath in the face of your magnificence. Take me to the window so that I may breathe the cool, cool night air."

He groaned. He walked quickly and rather carelessly over to the window. Drachma sighed happily standing beside him. He frowned and focused on the scenery. He noticed the fires in the distance. He watched smiling. Aislinn's form was beautiful, as lithe and wild as the fire itself. He wondered where she had learned to move like that. Did all of her people dance so splendidly? He began to lose himself, hearing her voice distantly. It sounded like a bird, a rare bird, singing to the moon to comfort it as it wandered through the night. He sighed and smiled.

"It's so beautiful, isn't it, sire?" Drachma asked peacefully.

"Yes, she is," he muttered thoughtlessly.

'She!" Drachma exclaimed pushing him away. He turned to her, looking very shocked at what he had said and how he was feeling. "That strange mad-girl cavorting about by the fires? The senate is right; you are out of your mind!"

"Don't say that! You have no right to say such things!" he shouted. He raised his hand to strike her, but stopped. He froze with his hand a little above him, staring at her. He couldn't hit her. Before, he had no obstacles between him and his rage and he certainly never blurted out such nonsense. It was Aislinn! She was infecting him like a disease! He had to be rid of her! He grabbed Drachma by the arm and tossed her out the door to one of the guards. 'Take her back to her father. Bring that Christian, Aislinn to me! She has gone too far this time!"

Quintus stared at him in disbelief, but obeyed. Commodus went back into his room, pacing, until Aislinn flew into the room. She walked up to him and slapped him as hard as she could across the face. He shouted and aimed to strike her back; Aislinn ducked out of the way and grabbed his hand, twisted it, then forced him to the floor with his back facing up to her.

"How dare you afford me such a favour and then rip it away from me! Is it not enough that I was without my family this night? What in the name of all that is on earth is going through your head!" she ranted.

"You!" he yelled.

"What about me?"

"You know very well, what. I know you can feel me every time my heart jumps for you. Every time my anger rises for you. Every time my fears are assuaged and brought on by you! You are tearing me to pieces!" he shouted. Aislinn let go of him and turned him over. This time she was straddling him, looking down in a very serious manner. He continued to glare angrily at her. "Why can't you just leave me alone? Why can't you just be silent and still before me so that I have nothing haunting me throughout the day?"

"My silence upsets you. My words upset you. My stillness upsets you. My vigor upsets you. What am I to do, just lie down and die?" she said. Her face turned to looking horrified. He looked up at her worriedly. "That's it, isn't it? You really want me dead, don't you?"

"No!" he said defensively. He suddenly realized that he was being truthful. At the moment, he really didn't want her dead. He scooted up and put his arms around her so that she was sitting on his legs and he was sitting upright. He held onto her. "No, Aislinn. I don't want you to die. Not tonight," he soothed. He had thought that this would've been enough to calm her, but instead she began crying and trying to get quickly out of the room. He held onto her. She fought him. "Aislinn!" he yelled very loudly. She quieted a little and looked at him. "Don't fight me, not right now."

"Why not? I sit before a man who has vowed to take my life and then desecrate my people! What do you expect of me, Commodus? I am in hell here!" she cried. He looked at her with concern as he pulled her close to him, slowly, affectionately. He held on tighter as she released all of her hidden fear and sorrow through tears onto him. She had used his name. She wasn't afraid right now, she was desperate. He continued to hold onto her and let her cry until she stopped shaking and wailing loudly. She laid her upper body against his, exhausted from her sorrowing. He looked down at her and stroked her head softly.

"Please don't be angry with me, Aislinn. If I had known you before, I never would've put you through such horror," he whispered. Again, he felt truth in his words. He was feeling remorse for his actions, but gladness for having known her at the same time. He also began to feel relief coming to him as she became quiet and still. She put her arms around him slowly, wanting more than anything to be held by someone. If she had been nobility, he realized, and then she had never left home. He had thrown her into a completely foreign world, literally. He held onto her again, now rocking a little. Even if Aislinn was of an enemy's land, she had laid herself vulnerable before him. He felt no urge to take her, no hunger to ravage her. He wanted only to see her at peace for the evening. She slipped into a sound sleep as he held onto her. He sighed and closed his eyes. "If I had been born in your homeland, would you have loved me?" he wondered aloud.


	12. 12 The Maiden and the Snake

Chapter 12: The Snake and the Maiden

Lucilla strode out of her room in the morning to go and see how the evening with Drachma had been for her brother. She walked up to a few of the palace guards that were posted near his room.

"How did the lady Drachma fair last night?" she asked them.

They looked at one another uneasily, and then smiled. "We don't know, my lady. The emperor and the young girl haven't come out all night, but she carried on for quite some time," one of them replied. Lucilla smiled. My brother has finally found a woman for himself, she thought. She knew it would be inappropriate to disturb them, but she truly wanted a look at her brother. He would look at peace now, probably asleep since he wasn't outside or at breakfast. She walked in quietly and stood in the farthest corner to look quickly. Her eyes softened with adoration as she saw her brother's form lying on the bed, sound asleep next to the form of young Drachma. The girl rolled over slightly and her hair tumbled to the side, it was burning bright red. Lucilla gasped in horror and anger. She stormed over to the bed. Aislinn lay beside her brother. Aislinn was still clothed and wrapped in a soft mantle, he was also still dressed and laying beside her, but on top of the blankets. Lucilla growled. Although it was fairly obvious that nothing had transpired, this was infuriating. Her brother had to have sent Drachma away before the night watch arrived, which meant it had been a little before midnight that this Christian had begun to work her sorcery on her brother. Commodus moved his hand over Aislinn, holding onto her side gently. Lucilla watched in sheer anger as Aislinn laid her hand over his. Lucilla furiously reached down and grabbed Aislinn's hand slinging it away from her brother. Aislinn jumped in awaking. Lucilla and she locked eyes momentarily.

"My lady, I.," Aislinn began. Lucilla shouted in rage and threw Aislinn off to the side by her shoulder. Commodus jarred awake. He looked groggily up at his sister muttering, 'Aislinn' and rubbing his head.

"Witch! What have you done to my brother! What have you done to Rome!" Lucilla cried angrily. Aislinn got to her feet and ran out of the room to escape anything else. Before Lucilla could storm after her, Commodus grabbed her arm and forced her to face him.

"Lucilla, what's come over you? Aislinn needed to be comforted last night. She was away from her family for a very important celebration and the poor girl was..."

"Poor girl? Is that what you think of her? You feel pity for her! You are bewitched, brother! Nero warned us about the magic powers of those Christians! Now they have infiltrated our defenses, your heart!" she yelled in fear and anger. Commodus looked at her, incredibly hurt by her lack of trust and understanding. Lucilla's face softened. She hugged him tightly. "Oh, little brother! What a mess you're in. She's got a spell on you stronger than anything I've ever seen. She'll be dealt with."

"Lucilla," Commodus said pushing her harshly away, "Aislinn is neither a witch nor a conqueror. She wishes nothing against me or Rome. If she had I would've destroyed her already. I will fight her at the end of October and be done with it. She isn't changing anything that was good for me. She soothes my aching head (which he found odd to say since she often frustrated him), she invigorates me before I speak with the senate and helps me concentrate (which he also found odd since Aislinn was often tiring and made his mind wander when he spoke with the senators), and she has helped me with my temper (which he found the oddest of all since she had assuaged his outbursts by causing some very severe ones). Everything is fine. She might be a Celt and a Christian, but she isn't going to harm anything. I think she's become quite civilized during her stay."

"Brother, listen to me," Lucilla said softly. She sat down with him on the edge of the bed. "Once, there was a young maiden walking home in the winter. She passed by a lake and beside its shores found a frozen asp. She pitied the beautiful creature, laying there frozen and helpless. She carried the snake home, laid it by the fire in a coverture to get warm, and then nursed it with milk. The snake re-gained its health and charmed the girl with its lithe body and pretty eyes. But when the girl pulled him to her to embrace him as a friend, it bit her over her heart. She asked the snake, 'Why? Did I not take good care of you and given you mercy from the cruelty of nature?' and the snake replied, 'But my dear girl, I am still a snake. It is my nature to bite, to kill.' She is still a snake, Commodus. A fairly pretty snake and an entertaining one, but a snake none the less."

He looked at her and shook his head. "Lucilla, she has shown me no cruelty. Not once has she behaved as the rest of her people since she has been here. Let her be. If she shows even one sign of treachery, I will kill her myself," he said and kissed her hand gently. "Trust me, sister."

"Commodus, do not let this throne fall beneath you. Father always feared that Rome would fall under you," Lucilla warned. She noticed hatred and sadness flare in her brother's eyes at her mentioning this. She stood and left quickly. He watched and then straightened himself, standing to leave. Aislinn was no threat, she couldn't be. She had said last night how frightened and miserable she was. He dismissed any doubts of her attacking him and his family. Aislinn would never do such a thing. She is forbidden to as a Christian, he thought. He caught himself. What was he saying, the Christians wanted Rome destroyed. He frowned and went to join his sister and nephew at the table.

Aislinn waited nervously in her room, pacing until the emperor would send for her again to fight. Claude approached her with a glass of water.

"Miss?" he said softly offering it to her as she paced. Aislinn spun quickly and knocked the glass from his hand. It shattered as it hit the floor. "Oh my! Are you alright, Aislinn?"

She scrambled to try and clean it up, using a cloth from the end-table. She felt tears of many emotions beginning to flood her eyes. Claude knelt to help her, but noted the trembling in her face. He took both of her hands in his. She looked up at him. "I'm sorry, you just startled me," she stammered.

"What is troubling you, little one?" he asked genuinely concerned.

"He feels tenderly for me, I can see it. But he can't be feeling that way, it is forbidden. If anyone knew, they would kill me and him," she said softly. Claude stared at her. He knew that she spoke of the emperor, but knew better than to say anything. Aislinn was in love. Terribly so. And from what he had seen of Caesar as of late, so was he. The only problem with their mutual affection being that his nationality was against both her race and her faith. He shook his head. The story would've made a fabulous tragedy for a struggling writer if it hadn't been so true. Being as true as it was before him, it was painful. "I can't need him, I can't. And he can't need me. This isn't fair!"

"Nothing is fair, Aislinn," Claude laughed as he helped her stand. "Especially love. Love takes no prisoners and never fights fair. The only way to end this is to die. Your heart is far too involved."

Aislinn felt a few tears stream down her cheeks. None of this was right. She had been kidnapped, tormented, then treated kindly, and now she realized that her feelings for him might cost him his throne. He was still planning on fighting her to the death, but she knew she couldn't kill him. However, he had promised conquest of her land if she lost and died at his hands. She fought off a torrent of sorrow and walked away from Claude. A guard knocked on the door. Claude opened it. Aislinn said nothing as the two spoke. Claude walked over to her and frowned a little.

"Aislinn, Caesar is ready for you to practice with him now," he said. Aislinn nodded and walked sadly out of the room. Claude watched and felt his heart ache for his emperor. This girl truly loved him, but he would never be permitted to enjoy it freely.

(*)

Commodus stood waiting for Aislinn. The two could barely look at one another. He handed her a large bow and an arrow. There probably wouldn't be place in the arena for archery, but it was a method they could practice without having to look at one another. Two target dummies stood several feet away. He raised his bow first, fired, hitting the target next to the bull's eye. Aislinn did the same, hitting the mark closer than he had. He glanced at her for a second and then drew another arrow, fired, and hit a fraction closer to the centre. Aislinn again did the same, hitting a smidgen nearer than his. He smiled slightly and fired again hitting directly above the bull's eye. Aislinn also smiled, fired, and hit the bull's eye dead on. He stood close beside her admiring the hit. He looked down at her.

"Aislinn, I hope you're in better spirits than you were last night," he said. She looked up at him. He noticed that she had been crying a little. He frowned. Either what he had done was still hurting her, or the fact that she was still in torment was hurting her even more. He reached out and put a hand on her shoulder. Aislinn allowed this and looked away a little. She felt herself screaming to lash out at him, hurt him, and make him leave her alone for his sake. She couldn't bring herself to do such a thing. He inched a little closer. "Quintus take the men and patrol the east side of the palace," he ordered.

Quintus smiled and bowed. He motioned for the rest of the Praetorians to follow. Aislinn watched in confusion. Commodus touched her chin and turned her face to him. She looked down. He lifted her face slightly trying to look into her beautiful green eyes. She tried to pull her head away from his hand.

"Sire, I apologize for my behaviour last night. It was highly inappropriate," she whispered. He frowned noticing that she was graver than ever. Even when the promise regarding the sparing of her brethren had been in jeopardy she had been a little playful in the end. Did she really not feel the same way he was beginning to feel for her? She was refusing to look at him. He frowned a little and grabbed the bow by the centre and hit her fairly gently with it. Aislinn stumbled back. She looked up at him and raised her bow defensively. He smiled.

"Come on, Aislinn. You have to be ready for anything," he said and lunged at her with the bow. Aislinn parried to left as he attacked. He smiled brighter. He continued a series of impromptu attacks with just the bow, but Aislinn wasn't smiling or making any of her moves playful and extravagant. No flipping backwards, no sweeping movements with her weapon, no quick poses readying herself for the next battle. What was wrong with her? She must have really been unsettled. There was only one way to remedy this, he decided. He stopped and looked over her head intently. "What on earth is that?" he exclaimed.

Aislinn turned in spite of her better instincts. Commodus thrust the bow harshly into her chest and knocked her to the ground. He sat on her legs as he had done several days ago. He held the bow up to her neck triumphantly. She lay very still and looked at him desperately hiding any emotion from him. "That wasn't very sportsman like, highness," she groaned.

"Anything goes when you're fighting hand-to-hand off the battlefield," he said smiling. "I win this one Aislinn. And I want something in return."

She looked up at him uneasily. After last night perhaps he was thinking of her more carnally. Perhaps he had been pondering all day about taking her as he had wanted to last night. She cleared her throat. "What do you want, highness?"

"I want you to sing for me as you did in front of the fire last night. I heard a little of the tune and I would like to hear it firsthand, close to the source," he said suggestively lowering his face to hers. She turned away.

"I can't sing right now, highness," she said sadly. "My heart is very heavy at the moment."

"Then find humour in the little things. Isn't that what you counseled me to do?" he asked looking her square in the eyes. Aislinn found this very unnerving. "Sing for me, Aislinn."

"I can't," she repeated. He looked at her hurt, then a little upset.

"I gave you a command, Aislinn. I am emperor and you will do as I say," he said firmly. He knew he wasn't going to get her to look at him tenderly without some kind of force behind his asking. She was thinking, at the moment, that perhaps she could get him furious at her by refusing. Then she could shake away any feelings of warmth she had for him.

"No," Aislinn said firmly and slowly. He raised his brow challenging her statement. Aislinn waited for him to shout at her or strike her for being insolent. Instead he smiled. Aislinn shuddered at noticing the intensity that seemed to be engulfing his stare at her. She remained perfectly still and unmoving in her decision to defy him. Aislinn suddenly felt his hand at her side as it had been that morning.

"Again, Aislinn, sing for me," he said.

"No," she said a little louder. Aislinn waited for some kind of horror to follow her defiance, but instead he simply tickled her the same way she had done to him. She laughed and tried to move away. "Stop it!" she squealed.

"Sing for me," he said.

"Alright! Alright!" she cried. He stopped and sat back, helping her sit upright. She looked at him and took in a deep breath. Aislinn looked down for a moment then began a beautiful song. It flowed like water and danced like fire all at once. He felt his heart lift and his mind sit very still as her voice wove the most beautiful tune he had ever heard. He didn't care what Lucilla said about this girl, he didn't care what the senate said about her homeland, he didn't care what Nero had said about Christians. Aislinn was no snake, she was a muse. He felt overwhelmed as the song came to an end. He grabbed Aislinn by the shoulders and kissed her passionately. Aislinn felt herself rise a hundred feet in the air and then drop endlessly. As her heart and stomach caught up with her and she landed softly on the ground the world went dark for a second. She lost her breath. Then everything came back into focus. He released her and smiled brightly. "The song tells of Deirdre of Sorrows, it is a sad story indeed. But I like to change the ending."

"How does your story end, then?" he asked.

"She lives. They all live. A very happy existence in my version. I hate sad endings, Commodus," she said sincerely. He looked deeply into her eyes.

"So do I," he said holding her closer to him. "So do I." The two locked into each other's kiss once more. There were no Praetorians around to remind Caesar of his throne and Aislinn of her place as a slave. They were free, for now. From the veranda several yards away, a spy of senator Falco watched and smiled. The information he would bring his master would be most profitable tonight. The senator was conspiring to kill Commodus, but was concentrating on killing Aislinn first. As far as murdering Aislinn went, now he would have the support of Lucilla and Gaius in doing so. The spy left the two to their freedom. Although Commodus knew that in a matter of minutes he would be expected back in the palace, back in his prison, the simple time passing here with Aislinn was worth any annoyances he would face for the rest of his day; perhaps even the rest of his life. Aislinn breathed deeply. She loved him. It didn't matter who or what he was, she knew exactly what this feeling was, love.


	13. 13 The Spaniard, The Celtess, The Caesar

Chapter 13: The Spaniard, the Celtess, and the Caesar

Commodus had led Aislinn back to her quarters for the afternoon. He then sat through another meeting with the senate, with Falco staring at him hatefully and his sister not looking at him at all. The meeting was coming to a close when Falco stood up abruptly.

"I have one more issue to place before you, _Caesar,"_ he hissed. Commodus whirled around. He was incredibly hungry, tired, and wanted to spend some time alone with his nephew.

"What is it, senator?" he asked very agitated.

"I think myself and the majority of the palace is concerned with the safety of the people with you keeping that Celt in good health," Falco said icily. Commodus glared at him. "I propose that we send her to the arena where she belongs and test her strength."

"You are out of line, senator," Commodus warned.

"I agree," Lucilla said as she stood up. Commodus smiled. "I agree with senator Falco," she continued. Commodus's face twisted in anger.

"Remember your place, sister," he growled.

"Remember your duties, _brother._ Send your new recruit into the arena. Let us see how well you have trained her between torturing her," she said. Commodus flew up into her face, flaming with anger in his eyes and breath. "Or are you afraid of losing her?"

Commodus drew back. It was a fear of his at the moment. He frowned. He knew that Aislinn was strong, but he also knew that she fought only in self-defense. He wondered if the Celts were only fierce warriors when they needed to be. He drew in a very deep and long breath and cracked his neck once, trying to regain his calm.

"Very well. Aislinn will face **Maximus** in the arena tomorrow," he said triumphantly. Lucilla looked hurt deeply. She lurched forward to slap him, but simply turned and hurried away. Commodus motioned to Quintus who went to follow her and make sure she didn't leave the palace. Gaius looked at Commodus with concern. Although he did not always agree with the emperor, he knew that Caesar was fond of Aislinn. He must've seen her as precious as many of the others before him had seen a particular wild cat or dog that they tamed. He stood and looked him in the eye.

"Caesar, I do not agree with senator Falco or your sister. I think that the girl would be just fine if she were simply confined and kept securely when you weren't at play with her," Gaius added. Commodus turned to him angrily at the use of the word 'play'. Gaius frowned and bowed. "I do not see this girl as an immediate threat. Your highness is quite capable of dispatching her."

"I gave an order, Gaius. My word is law. Aislinn will face Maximus in the arena. It will be a grand display." He turned to Falco. "I would just _hate_ for anyone to miss it." He turned and stormed out of the room, but not towards Aislinn's quarters. He headed straight for the prisons.

(*)

Maximus paced back and forth in his cell as Aislinn had done on first arriving. He heard a familiar marching coming towards the cell. It was the sound of a small band of Praetorians and the Caesar. He smiled and stood waiting. He had spoken at length with Lucilla for several days. Commodus was no murderer. He was confused about and angry at his father, but he wouldn't have killed him. And as far as Maximus's family, Commodus was in no state, at that time, to order a plan like that. He had barely had the clearness of mind to order Maximus to be executed. Still, the little weasel made Maximus very irritated. Here he sat on the throne of Rome when he knew very well that his father had wanted Rome to become a republic once more. Commodus entered the cell and ordered the guards to move away several feet. They obliged, leaving the two men alone to speak. Commodus raised his hand to his chest in a slight salute to the ex-general, but Maximus did not return the favour.

"Highness," Maximus managed to say. Commodus accepted the gracious word. "What can I do for Rome?"

"I'm afraid I come here with a bit of a selfish request," Commodus admitted motioning for them to sit. He took his crown off sadly and rubbed his head. "Maximus, the senate; well, Falco and my sister, wants Aislinn dead," he said slowly.

Maximus frowned. He had heard Lucilla rant about her brother's 'enchantment' with this Christian Celtess. He knew from Lucilla's description, that her little brother had it bad for Aislinn. It had amused him at first, now it was worrying him. He actually pitied Commodus a little. He knew all too well what it was like to have your beloved ripped away from you. "How can I help, Caesar?" he asked genuinely.

Commodus looked up at him, fighting tears. "I've ordered a game tomorrow. You and Aislinn must fight to slake the bloodlust of Falco and my sister." He looked deeply into Maximus's eyes. Maximus watched as a tear rolled down the young ruler's face. Maximus fought the urge to fully embrace this man that he had known as a whimpering and rather effeminate young child. He instead placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Please don't kill her, Maximus. Just wound her. I...I can take care of her after that! We have magnificent physicians at the palace! You could go for her right leg; it's already been injured once!"

Maximus looked disgusted at this suggestion. Commodus looked down. "Highness, I'm not going to fight her," Maximus said firmly.

"You must. I gave the order. It's expected tomorrow, Maximus. There's nothing that can be done," Commodus said depressed. "Just please don't kill her."

"My friend," Maximus said slapping him on the shoulder like a fellow soldier, "I will enter the arena with Aislinn. I will draw a sword to her. We will make a grand show of throwing down our weapons and refusing to fight." Commodus shook his head. He feared that if these two defied him openly that the senate and his sister would demand that he personally fight them. "And if they want to know why, I will tell them. In fact, highness, you should demand of me why I will not fight her."

"Why won't you?" Commodus asked. Maximus chuckled and stood up.

"Ask me from the imperial box tomorrow," he said with a smile. He noticed that Commodus looked unsure of this. Maximus looked a little serious and smiled resolutely. "I swear on the spirits of my ancestors; on my son, on my wife, I will not lay a hand in harm on Aislinn."

Commodus was moved by such words. It was truly a great gesture on the part of this man that had just recently accused him of murdering his father and family. He sighed heavily. He needed to see Aislinn. He nodded to Maximus and saluted him as he left. Maximus watched, smiling slightly. _Poor Commodus, he's truly in for it. He's out of his mind in love with this girl_, he thought.

(*)

Commodus went into Aislinn's quarters and explained as calmly as he could, what was to be done in the morning. He expected her to have a fit of fear, anger, or sadness. Instead, Aislinn laughed. He looked at her with all sincerity. She frowned a little.

"Your sister wanted this?" she asked sadly.

"Yes," he choked back.

"And what did you say to them?"

"I couldn't deny them, Aislinn. If the senate thinks I'm favoring you out of affection, they will have you murdered, or worse," he said feeling sickness rise up in his stomach at saying this. He looked up at her, holding onto both of her hands. "I really don't want this, Aislinn. But I have ordered Maximus not to hurt you."

"So you are afraid of the senate, your family, and the people; but me, the Celt that you ordered captured for your amusement, you feel I'm WEAK!" she said loudly.

He looked very hurt and held onto her hands tighter. "I'm not happy about this, Aislinn. Please try to understand the position I'm in..."

"Position! You are emperor of Rome! You are the Caesar! You are the most powerful man on earth and you cannot act the way you know is right because of your sister and your subjects!" she fumed.

"Don't raise your voice to me, Boadicea Christian!" he yelled angrily letting go of her hands. He had said the very wrong thing. By using this title for her, Aislinn realized that he had removed his tenderness towards her. Mission accomplished, her mind said bitterly. He looked down, breathing sharply.

"Leave my quarters, Caesar. I need to sleep for the games tomorrow," she said angrily. He looked into her face. Both of them had tears streaming down their cheeks.

"Sleep well, Aislinn," he said softly. He turned and left. As he closed the door and the guards surrounded him, he heard Aislinn crying loudly. It cut into his heart like a stiletto. He was powerless to end it and he knew it. He walked back to his room and wallowed in grief and darkness until the sun began to rise.

(*)

The arena was full to bursting with patrons and nobles. Falco and the other senators sat very near the imperial box. Lucius looked up nervously at his uncle. So did Quintus. Lucius grabbed his uncle's sleeve.

"Uncle, please don't do this. I like Aislinn, she shouldn't die," Lucius said very boldly. Lucilla grabbed him by the arm, forcing him to sit as she corrected him. Commodus felt an enormous lump rise in his throat as the orator began to announce the fight. His stomach lurched as the doors were opened and the two warriors walked into the arena. Silence descended over the crowd as the two advanced on one another. The orator had introduced Maximus as Rome's champion, The Spaniard; and his opponent was the Bloodthirsty Boadicae of the savage highlands. Aislinn wore a great helmet that looked like a snarling wolf and traditional gladiatorial gear otherwise. No one from a distance could tell that she was a she. Maximus stared Aislinn in the face as they stood in front of one another.

"I am not ready to die," she admitted.

"I know. Neither is Caesar. I need to know this before we begin, do you love him?" he asked.

"Yes," she blurted out without thinking. "That is, I think its love. I'm a little young to be sure. But if this is what love is, it is terrible."

He smiled. "Why?"

"I can't get him out of my thoughts. I can't sleep, but I do nothing save daydreaming. I can't eat, but I hunger so badly. I can't speak, but his face and voice send me a thousand words. I am so torn," she said sadly. The arena really wasn't the place for sentimental banter, but she probably wouldn't get another chance. This man was a Roman and he had been ordered to kill her in the arena. She knew the rules. "I love him, but he does not love me."

"How do you know that? Have you asked him?" Maximus said.

"No," Aislinn realized. Maybe she should give Commodus a chance to be confronted by her about how she felt for him. He had already told her that he couldn't stop thinking about her and feeling for her. She sighed. "And I suppose I never will."

"Who gave that order? You are in Rome, Celtess. No one but the emperor may say always or never to anything or anyone. Do you understand?" he asked drawing his sword. Aislinn nodded sadly. She made no effort to draw her sword. Maximus smiled as the crowd began to roar. They screamed for fighting, for death, for the blood of the savage. Maximus raised his blade. Commodus sat forward, feeling his heart beating like thunder, like running horses. Lucius began to sob. Lucilla put a firm hand on his arm to quiet him. Quintus looked urgently at Commodus. His eyes screamed, _Only you have the power to end this, Caesar! Stop this travesty! She loves you_! Commodus's eyes were affixed on Aislinn. Falco smiled and held the hand of his daughter, Drachma, who was probably the loudest woman crying out for Aislinn's demise. Maximus held his hilt tightly and gathered his strength. Aislinn closed her eyes as he struck her. Everyone gasped. Commodus stared at them, dumbfounded.

Aislinn's helmet fell from her head. She was unscathed. She opened her eyes as her hair tumbled around her head and cascaded down her shoulders. The crowd began murmuring and then a series of admiring 'oohs' and 'ahs' streamed from the stands. Maximus smiled and turned to face Commodus. He threw down his blade. Commodus didn't know what to do at first.

"Brother?" Lucilla said in surprise. "_Caesar_? Isn't the Spaniard defying you?"

He smiled. Quintus gave a brighter smile than he had in years. Commodus stood, shaking slightly. He somehow managed to keep the composure of being a stalwart emperor before his people.

"Gladiator, Spaniard, why do you not fight as I have ordered?" he demanded.

"Because, highness. She is a girl," Maximus said with a smile. The crowd roared with laughter. Falco seethed angrily with Drachma. Even Lucius broke into uproarious laugher at the statement. "Your highness must pass judgment. I cannot strike her down without your saying it to be."

Commodus smiled brightly. He raised his hand in front of him and theatrically displayed the 'thumbs-up' giving Aislinn her life. The crowd laughed and cheered. Quintus stood and began applauding. The stands soon filled with people standing and cheering for the three that had played their roles in this wonderful comedy; the Spaniard, the Celtess, and the Caesar. Maximus smiled at Commodus as he had done when they were young friends. He looked up at Lucilla reassuringly. Lucilla felt a little angry, but Maximus was a very patriotic and moral man in her opinion. If he felt that killing Aislinn was wrong, it must have been true. Commodus nodded slightly, giving a warm gesture of thanks to his friend. Maximus saluted him in return. Commodus felt his heart leap with j0y. Maximus was a true friend. His list of great allies was growing with each act of goodness he displayed. The two were escorted out of the arena by the guards. Aislinn was led back to her quarters, and Maximus was asked to go into the palace, guarded, to speak with Lucilla and Commodus.

Commodus forced his way to Aislinn's quarters. Claude was tending to her. She was exhausted from fear and sadness. He watched her drink from a glass of water, and then Claude offered to bring her some nectar to raise her strength. Aislinn agreed instantly. Aislinn kept her eyes closed as she sat. Claude walked over to the emperor and went to salute him. Commodus motioned for him to be silent. Claude nodded. He went out for a moment and came back with the glass of nectar. Commodus took it from him and motioned for him to leave. He walked over to the bed and sat down beside Aislinn. He placed the cup in her hands and closed his hands gently around hers. Aislinn noted that Claude's hands were significantly softer, larger, colder, and damp with nervous sweat. She looked up and gasped. Commodus smiled and the two stared at one another in relieved silence for a moment. She tossed the glass to the side and threw herself into his arms. She kissed his face and hugged him tightly.

"Oh, Commodus! I love you!" she breathed in between tears. He held her still in front of him and looked into her eyes.

"I love you, Aislinn," he said. They embraced tightly once more. The world outside their arms faded into nothing. The plots and conspiracies that were being made against them were meaningless. They spent what should've been eternity in a warm hug until Commodus encouraged Aislinn to get some rest while he went and spoke with Maximus and his sister. As Aislinn lay down to sleep, Falco's mind was ablaze with hatred and a thousand angry schemes to heartlessly slaughter Commodus and Aislinn. He would carry them out soon enough. Gracchus, Gaius, and the other honourable men in the senate hoped that he would not be successful. In the meantime, Commodus embraced a long lost friend, and Maximus did the same.


	14. 14 The Poison and the Remedy

Chapter 14: The Poison and the Remedy

The next morning, Aislinn woke before the sun had even begun to rise. She supposed that after having been there for several weeks doing so, her body was acclimating well to the routine. She got up and dressed quickly, then went out into the main room of the quarters to ask Claude what was going on in the palace that morning. To her surprise, Commodus sat in the chair across from her waiting. He stood immediately when he saw her. He looked very grave.

"Commodus, what is wrong?" she asked urgently walking towards him. A figure stepped out from behind the farthest tapestry. Aislinn gasped. "Tormod!" she exclaimed. Her brother raced to embrace her tightly. "How did you get here? What's going on? Is everything safe at home? Were you hurt getting here?"

He placed a hand on the side of her face to quiet her. "Two days with you having not returned worried maithair. She sent me to find you. We know how you feel about rescuing, but with the soldiers being spotted the day before, I knew there was some kind of foul play involved," he explained in Gaelic.

"Gracious! How did you get here without being tortured or killed?" she asked. He smiled.

"Apparently the men were told to bring any Celts that came after the 'captured warrior' to the emperor. Here I am, unharmed. But you..," he said looking over the three great wounds that were bandaged on her. "They've already sent you to their arena. You got out lucky with only these."

"Oh, these didn't happen in the arena," she said. He looked very peeved. He raised a brow as he turned and looked at Commodus. Commodus gulped. Even by Roman standards this man was tall, stocky, and had the face of a wild-man. His burning red hair mingled with his beard and mustache, making him appear to have a helmet and face mask of thick hair. He had piercing green eyes as well, and very sharp features. It was no wonder that the Praetorians had sent home stories of the Celts being fierce monsters. The man was dressed in traditional tartan and boots, adding to the ferocity of his appearance was the wolf's paw that dangled from his belt.

"Then how did you come about them?" he asked still staring hatefully at Commodus.

"It's not important. You need to go home. I'm doing very well. These happened when I was showing off my fighting skills," Aislinn lied. She was a terrible liar. Tormod shook his head. The soldiers had spoken along the way about the 'savage Celtess' being wounded by the mighty Caesar during practice. "I will tell the emperor that you are a messenger from my homeland sent to..," she was at a loss for an identity to make up. There really was no need for another Celt to have wandered out of the highlands. Commodus might've suspected she was royalty, but she didn't want it confirmed. God only knows how much further that would drive him away from her.

"He's already made preparations to send me back. Until you meet him in the arena as you 'agreed', none of our people are to be harmed, and anyone captured coming into Rome from the highlands is to be brought to him to receive orders to be sent back with a warning. I am so happy to see you alive, piuthar," he said kissing her forehead gently and pulling her to him in a very relieved hug. Aislinn inhaled him, trying to regain some part of the normalcy she had lost several weeks ago. She felt tears streaming down her cheeks. He held onto her for a few moments, then let go of her and held onto her shoulders in front of him. "Listen, whatever you do, do not allow him to know of your birthright. It could cost us our freedom, and worse, it could cost you whatever shred of dignity he's left you with in public."

She nodded. "When are you being sent back?"

"Right now, this morning. I only arrived in the city yesterday. The emperor felt that it would be fair to let me speak with you," he said with his eyes flashing at Commodus again. Aislinn knew that he must've been terrified of her brother. Tormod was, in fact, the smallest of her four brothers. Seamus, Cailean, and Eoin were much bigger and far more intimidating. She supposed that they had sent him so as not to arouse much suspicion and fear, to do otherwise would've been a death sentence for Aislinn. "I will wait just at the border and head back in time to meet you outside the city on the third day of Samhain."

"Good. I _will_ be there, Tormod," she said wiping away more tears. He smiled, kissed her again, then turned and left quickly. After he had left the room, Aislinn looked up at Commodus with concern. "He's the largest of the clan. They just came to see about me since the clan keeps a fairly close watch on its women," she lied again.

"Aislinn, I don't know how your family learned Latin, but they have. When your brother was brought before me he told me who he was. I realize now that I have been right all along. He didn't say this, but I can tell by your behaviour and his; you are in line for the throne. You are royalty," he said shaking. It wasn't so much out of fear now, as it was out of shame and sadness. He had come to love Aislinn, thinking she was less than him and something to be conquered. Aislinn was royalty, and among her people commanded far more respect than his position in Rome did. Aislinn was a Celt and therefore inherited the right to rule with counselors under her. If her older brother had not been given the throne, it meant that he was a steward with a goal to protect their land at any cost with his sword. Aislinn could've dispatched him already; she could've sent for aide and taken the capital. With the city being in the state that it was, it wouldn't have taken much. Aislinn was truly kind, and would make a far more beloved ruler than he could ever hope to be. He looked down. "I am so sorry. I have respected and been enamored with your people since I was a small boy. Now I've wronged their leader."

"I do not lead, yet, Commodus," she sighed in a resigned tone. "Yes, I am royalty. But I am not a ruler alone. All of the clans have their heads of affairs. My family just happens to reside over all in the land of the Stiubhart. We are more than just kings and queens. You must continue to see me as an equal on the battlefield. Nothing should change between us." She put her hand on his shoulder tenderly. "Nothing."

"I can't fight you, Aislinn. I thought at first that I would simply be fighting with a belligerent warrior from the borderlands of your home. You are necessary to your people. I know that better than anyone," he said looking very displeased with himself. "But I find myself in a whirlwind that is inescapable. I have already given the order that you and I will fight to the death in the arena. I cannot go back on it, even though I know for certain that it is wrong. One of us has to die, Aislinn. Unless..," he knelt in front of her and took both of her hands. "Unless you are my wife."

She stiffened and moved her head to the side slightly. "Commodus...I can't," she breathed sadly.

"Yes! Yes, you can! If you become my wife then you are a citizen of Rome! We can possibly unite the highlands and your people will be safe and free forever! Please, Aislinn, I know that this will be good for us, for you, for Rome!" he exclaimed with enthusiasm Aislinn had never seen before. She closed her eyes and shook her head. "Aislinn," he said in a softer voice trying to get her to look him in the face. "Aislinn. Please, just think for a moment about what this will mean. You'll never have to worry about getting home again because you'll already be home! Here, at my side," he said trying to look directly into her eyes.

"Commodus, no," she said beginning to cry. "Please, I want to go home. This isn't my home; this will never _be_ my home! A union between us wouldn't mean the freedom of my people." She pushed his hands away. "It wouldn't even mean _my_ freedom! I won't be your wife! We _have_ to fight!"

"I won't fight you, Aislinn! I love you!" he shouted grabbing onto her shoulders.

"If you loved me then you would know better than to ask me to give up my place among my people just to be your wife!" she said throwing his hands away from her.

"_Just_ my wife? Aislinn, you will be wife of the Caesar! Don't you know what that means?" he exclaimed trying desperately to get her to see the genius in his plan.

"Commodus my people need me. My brothers are stewards they haven't been trained to rule. I have to be there for my clan!" she replied trying to back away.

"Oh, Aislinn!" he said rolling his eyes with slight irritation. "Your people have strong children all the time! There will be someone to fill the throne!"

"So my people are just breeding cattle to you, is that it?" she demanded.

"No!"

"I was expendable and that is why you had me brought here?"

"No, Aislinn you're being unreasonable!"

"Am I? You think that just anyone can assume our thrones because we aren't civilized?"

"Aislinn you're not listening to me!"

"I most certainly am, _Caesar_!" she said looking defiantly in to his face. "You see me as necessary to _your _purposes but you still don't see my position as a ruler to be of any significance because I'm not really necessary for anything but _**your**_ _**enjoyment**_!"

"Aislinn stop it! I am not demeaning your person!" he chastised grabbing hold of her shoulders again to calm her. She looked down at either of his hands and then back up at him.

"Let go of me," she said in a low voice.

"Aislinn, just..."

"Let go of me!" she yelled. He simply stared at her and remained still. She glared at him. "If you value your life and your throne you will let go of me!" she screamed the last few words and threw him away from her. He lost his footing for a moment.

_Such power in her arms alone!_ he thought_. Oh dear, she's been holding back all this time. She is a true warrior! She could've killed me! She has been biding her time to do so! _His mind raced feverishly. Unfortunately for anyone in Rome, especially himself, Commodus had a very bad habit of flying off the handle when he was afraid of something. He had been frightened of her brother that morning and now the power and defiance she was displaying were terrifying him. He stepped back. "You will watch your words, Boadicea Christian," he growled. He seemed to command her respect when he used this term for her. As well as being hot-blooded, Commodus was unfortunately inept about women as well. The term infuriated Aislinn. It reminded her of the arrogance and cruelty he had displayed before her initially. She took a step back and snarled at him like a caged tigress. "You are not royalty here and you will show me the respect I command."

"Then command my respect, Caesar. You haven't done it yet. The only things you have commanded me to do are to fight with you, sing for you, shut up, hold still, and quit making you crazy!" she said. "Oh! But you have been very good about commanding my obedience. I daresay that being brutalized by you has certainly taught me a valuable lesson when it comes to the place of a woman in your presence!" He glared at her and his nostrils flared. "So tell me, when did your sister learn such a lesson? Did you thoroughly thrash her as well?"

"Enough!" he shouted as loudly as he could. To his disappointment, Aislinn did not cower and slink away this time. He waited for a moment. Any minute now, she would come back with an apology about her being out of place. She was always good about doing that. He waited for her to bow and speak softly. He continued to wait. More than a minute passed. He growled louder. "You were out of line, Aislinn."

"I was not out of line, _you_ are out of line; and I am out of _place_. You will fight me in the arena and you will not speak to me as a child, or a peasant, or a _Roman __**woman**_ again!" she yelled throwing a nearby statue at him. Commodus stepped back before it could hit him. He had never seen Aislinn lose her temper like this, not even when she had first been presented to him and he had essentially assaulted her. It was very frightening.

"Very well, Boadicea Christian. I will fight you. And you..," he said looking down into her fiery eyes, "Will bow before me and beg for your life."

"You don't love me, Commodus. You don't love anything," she said in a low voice. "Not even your family." With that she turned and walked back into her room.

Commodus felt years of anger and frustration surface. He grabbed an enormous bust of Trajan and slammed it into the floor, shattering it into a thousand testimonies of his rage. He stormed out of the quarters and slammed the door shut, locking it. He turned to the guards.

"Keep your watch on her doubly secure. She is not to be trusted, or fed!" he shouted and began to walk away. He stopped and walked back over to them. "Make sure she eats in the evening, I won't be forced to bury a foreign commoner." The guards nodded. Quintus approached him.

"Sire, what about you're practicing with her?" he asked.

"It is over. The little... woman, has learned all that she can from me. From now on she will be sent into the gladiator's training yard for three hours every morning. Am I clear?" he demanded looking into Quintus's eyes firmly. Quintus could see past the anger straight to the hurt and humiliation his emperor was feeling. It was painful to watch. He raised his fist to his chest and nodded.

"Yes, Caesar," he said.

"Good. Ready my horse. I need a good, long ride to forget her wickedness," he said fighting back his tears harder than he had ever fought with anything. Quintus watched the emperor walk away, a cloud of desperation following him. He sighed and shook his head. Whatever had transpired, Commodus had not handled it properly and Aislinn hadn't either. Perhaps he should speak with Maximus and Gracchus about this.

(*)

Aislinn heard clamor in the rest of the palace that evening. She tried to look through the windows to see what was going on. No one was making immediate sense to her. Everyone was running about like there was a terrible storm approaching and they spoke so quickly to one another. When someone knocked on her door, she answered instantly. A young servant girl was holding a tray for her with food. Aislinn grabbed the girl's hand.

"What is happening?" she demanded.

"It is the emperor. He has succumbed to a sudden and very strange illness since he returned from riding. He's in a terrible fever and turning blue," the girl replied quickly. Aislinn gasped in horror. She threw the girl to the side without thinking and ran past the guards to the royal bed-chamber. She was far too quick and agile for the heavily armored palace guards. She ran into his room and pushed past all of the healers that were asking questions to one another and wagging their heads. She looked down. Commodus was very pale, but writhing in pain. His lips were bluish and he made only slight murmuring sounds. Everyone was so shocked to see Aislinn, that no one said anything as she knelt beside him, taking his hand. "Commodus, tell me what happened. Where does it hurt?"

Lucilla suddenly came into the room and watched. She was also too horrified to do anything.

"My arm...the desk... in here... how did... red and black...Aislinn," he muttered. Aislinn's eyes dashed to and fro. She grabbed the other arm out from under the blanket and looked at it. On his forearm was a nasty-looking bite. She was surprised that no one had noticed the swelling that was now very pronounced on his arm. She reached down and took the dagger off of his belt. The doctors began muttering something and the guards moved forward to stop her. Lucilla motioned for them to be still as Aislinn worked. She reached down carefully with the knife and cut a small incision over the bite. She reached down and began to draw out the poison from his bloodstream. All of the people in the room, save Lucilla, groaned and gasped in disgust. Aislinn finally finished and tore a piece of cloth from her skirt, binding the wound tightly. She looked over at the table of herbs that had been brought to try and remedy his ailment. She took a few of them and dropped them quickly into the mortar and pestle that had also been on the table. She mashed and ground the plants until she had formed a make-shift salve of the herbs themselves. She untied the wound and put as much of the paste as she could on it. She then took some of the clean linens nearby and bound the arm tightly. Aislinn breathed deeply and waited. Commodus opened his eyes momentarily. He looked up at her. A soft smile crossed his face. She smiled slightly for a second, then let a torrent of tears stream down her face. "Aislinn, my queen," he muttered. Everyone shouted in horror. Lucilla rushed forward and backhanded Aislinn. Aislinn flew a little ways across the room and landed at the feet of four waiting guards. They lifted her by her arms and forced her to stand.

"Take her back to her quarters until Caesar and the senate passes judgment upon her," Lucilla said angrily. The guards carried Aislinn away. As they went out of the room, they passed Lucius who was waiting to see his fallen uncle. He ran up to the guards and Aislinn.

"Aislinn," he said in tears. "What can I do, can't I help?"

"Yes, lad. Pray," she instructed.

"How?" he asked noticing that there were no statues of the gods around at the moment.

"Come with me a moment, I'll show you. Your uncle has already done it once," she replied.

The guards had been seeing Aislinn's behaviour in the courtyard and somehow doubted that Aislinn had attempted to murder the man that she seemed to be madly in love with. They allowed her a moment alone with Lucius in the hall. They hoped that they would not regret it. Afterwards they led Aislinn back to her room. There, she prayed harder than anyone had ever done in years.


	15. 15 Of Lucius and the Tiger

Chapter 15: Of Lucius and the Tiger

Lucilla paced back and forth outside her brother's room. She wasn't sure exactly what had transpired. The Praetorians were investigating and so were Falco's scribes. The physicians said that Aislinn's actions had saved Commodus's life, for now. The emperor lay in a horrendous fever, fighting the remnants of the poison and a slight infection. They bled him twice before Lucilla ordered them to cease. The three guards that Aislinn had spared weeks before were outside her room. Quintus had ordered that they be the ones to watch her. He found it impossible to think that Aislinn would try to kill the emperor. Even if she was angry with him for her wounds and captivity, Aislinn had none of the demeanors that were common in the prison cells that held murderers and other miscreants. She was demanding at times and bold, but not cruel. She treasured life. All of the Celts held life in a high regard, or so Commodus had claimed once. He stood beside Commodus, a great deal of concern on his face. Something slid past his foot. He looked down quickly. A black and red snake slithered along carelessly. Quintus immediately drew his sword and slashed its head off. "Got it!" he yelled to the other investigators. The men came and took the body of the snake to Falco's scribes. They had been sent for when Falco had told Lucilla that they had been schooled in assassination attempts of ages past. They knew how to sniff out a traitor, or rather, traitoress. Lucilla was too overcome with anger and grief to argue about it. She ordered that any evidence found be brought to them so that they could uncover the attempted killer. When the guards passed by her carrying a bloodied cloth, her heart dropped (despite the fact that the cloth was incredibly small and probably wouldn't have had anything to do with her brother's anatomy being amputated). She stopped them.

"What do you have there?" she demanded.

"The body of the weapon, my lady. A snake. We are taking it to the appointed scribes to discover its origin," they said. She nodded and went to go and check on Lucius. She walked into his room. She noticed him kneeling at the window. He must've been overwhelmed with sadness. She walked over quietly to embrace him, but stopped dead when she heard his small voice speaking.

"Jehovah God, please heal my uncle. Please don't let him die. Please help him, please help Rome," he prayed softly. Lucilla's face twisted in rage and she flew over to her son. She grabbed him by the collar. She yanked him to standing up and knelt in front of him looking angry and truly concerned all at once. In the latter expression, she hoped to keep him from thinking she was angry with only him.

"Lucius Verus! What in the name of the gods are you doing? Do you want your uncle to die? Never do that again!" she shouted at him. Lucius burst into tears and embraced his mother so tightly she was sure that even he would have had a hard time breathing at the moment. She tried to soothe him. "Lucius, who taught you that, Where did you learn that treachery?"

"I...I...I asked Aislinn if I could help," he began. Before he could finish, Lucilla stood up, furious. She turned to leave. Lucius cried after her. "I'm sorry, mother! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! It was asleep!" Lucilla was too far away to hear the last part of her son's apology. He dropped to his knees and wept madly. He knew that his uncle was going to die; he also knew that Aislinn was going to be killed.

(*)

Aislinn had fallen asleep on the floor. She was exhausted from crying and praying as well. Claude paced back and forth in front of the door muttering a protective charm that his nanny had once taught him. He spoke it for Caesar, and for Aislinn. The door was pounded furiously by the hand of a Praetorian. Claude answered as Aislinn stirred and got up. Lucilla, Falco, two scribes, and five guards entered. Lucilla was looking hatefully at Aislinn who looked back with desperation. If they were here, then it probably meant that Commodus had died. Aislinn lowered her head and began to cry. Lucilla growled.

"Oh, do not be sad. Your plot has almost worked. Caesar is as good as dead," Falco said triumphantly. Aislinn looked at them in shock. "My scribes have discovered your weapon, but we were all too aware of your disdain for our beloved emperor." Falco snapped his fingers and the snake's body was tossed to the floor in front of Aislinn. She looked at it curiously. She had never seen anything like it. Lucilla was infuriated to see the little traitor acting as if she were innocent. "Behold. A cunning beast of the highlands. A red dragon. The men have spoken of it. My scribes were clever to put this together indeed. The beast is serpentine with bright red scales according to legend, but breathes fire. We now know that it is its _**poison**_ that burns like fire. It will consume him, just as you intended."

Aislinn looked up at him enraged. "This is not a creature of my homeland! Anyone who has ever been there knows that!" she yelled.

"Only you have been there out of any of us, Boadicae. And besides, you knew instantly how to give a shoddy, albeit impressive, show of healing skills to such a bite," he pointed out.

"I was removing poison! His arm was as round as a column! You saw it, my lady, they all saw it! I simply know how to treat poison!" she shouted defensively. Lucilla remained unmoving and hateful. "Didn't anyone see that I was trying to save him?"

"We saw you try to drink his blood, typical of your putrid faith!" Lucilla spat angrily. "My brother is going to die, and the one who killed him must die!"

Aislinn looked horrified at this. She looked at Claude. Claude was in complete bewilderment. Aislinn was not a murderer, she couldn't be. He moved forward to say something, but Aislinn put her hand up to silence him. He nodded and swallowed hard.

"I am not guilty of this. You know that, Lucilla. Killing me is very foolish," Aislinn breathed. Lucilla rushed forward and threw Aislinn to the floor. Aislinn looked up defiantly. Lucilla reached down and yanked off Aislinn's medallion. Aislinn cried out and began to fight with Lucilla. Her medallion was her only link to her people. It was something precious that offered comfort even in the belly of the beast that was the Roman capital.

Lucilla stepped back as four of the five guards grabbed hold of Aislinn and held onto her as best they could. Aislinn was an incredible fighter, but her sorrow and anger made her careless in her attempt to escape. Her skill was flailing in a sea of unshed tears and brewing rage.

Lucilla looked at the guards.

"Take her to the arena. We will have a massive cleansing. All of the Christians that my brother spared out of pity will die for this tragedy... today. Have her ready to follow their fate at noon. My brother will not be un-avenged." Lucilla looked Aislinn in the face and spoke very coldly. "And my son will not be enchanted, either." Aislinn struggled a little harder as the guards carried her off. Claude looked at Lucilla. He felt panic in his chest and lungs so thick that his body was not responding when he commanded himself to scream something, anything, to save Aislinn. He thought quickly, then headed out of the room and raced to find Quintus. He would tell Quintus of this. Quintus would tell Maximus. Maximus had been confined now in quarters similar to Aislinn's. Commodus planned to give him his freedom back, but not immediately. Until that time, Maximus was free to participate in any of the games he wished. Maximus could defend her.

(*)

Commodus walked endlessly through a lake of fire. There were many voices around him. At one point, he had heard Aislinn's sweet voice, but it was only for a second. Now there were mumbles of people he knew, but didn't recognize. He could barely understand their words and the place he was traversing was too dark to allow him to see who was speaking and what was being said. Suddenly a pleasant cool breeze touched his face. Light began to trickle through the sky above him. He smiled and began to reach up towards it, willing his spirit and his body to move into the coolness and brightness that was surely waiting up above him. With a great deal of effort, he floated towards the sky. Instead of floating into a wonderful paradise, he slammed into what felt like a hard stone floor. He jumped and opened his eyes. He was lying in his bed. His arm was throbbing and bandages were covering it. His bedclothes and he himself were dripping with sweat. Quintus stood over him at the bedside and smiled.

"Welcome back, Caesar," he said saluting him with more than protocol. Admiration and fatherly affection glistened in the man's eyes.

"What happened?" Commodus asked groggily. His sense had returned, but poorly for the moment. Immediate memory failed him entirely. He looked around. He tried to remember what had happened, and then suddenly realized that Aislinn's voice had been silenced in his dream. He looked up at Quintus urgently. "Go and see about Aislinn. Now!" he ordered. Commodus was sure that if an attempt had been made on his life that someone would've tried to do the same to Aislinn. As Quintus left, Commodus rubbed his head and groaned. The fever had left aches in him. It felt as if his body had been stiffened like clay in the sun.

"Uncle!" a familiar voice cried as the speaker ran to the bed. Lucius jumped onto the bed and held onto his uncle. Commodus was taken completely aback by this. He looked down at Lucius and put both arms around him. "I'm sorry, uncle; I didn't mean to! I didn't know it would hurt someone! I didn't want it to hurt you! Please make mother stop! Please don't let them kill Aislinn!"

Commodus felt fear grip his now recovered senses. He looked down at Lucius. He grasped the boy harshly around both his arms. He looked into the boy's face as he cried. "Lucius, what happened? You must tell me what happened. Who is going to kill Aislinn? What didn't you mean to do? Where is Aislinn!" He was now shouting at the child. Lucius wept louder until his uncle hugged him comfortingly.

"I thought it was safe! Lady Drachma told me that it was sleeping! She gave it a potion to make it sleep. I went to go and get it an apple so I set it on your desk. She told me that was where you kept it! I didn't know it would bite you!" Lucius exclaimed.

Commodus felt his heart sink. Drachma had given Lucius a snake that was what he had seen jump at him and bite when he had removed his crown and was setting it on his desk. He remembered now. He looked down at Lucius. "What of Aislinn, Lucius?" he asked urgently. Lucius looked very hurt and rubbed his eyes. Commodus hugged him tightly again. "It wasn't you fault, Lucius. Don't be sad. No one is angry with you," he soothed.

Lucius looked up at him and sniffed. "Aislinn is going to the arena. Falco said it is too merciful for her, but mother said it is very fitting," Lucius said sadly.

"What! When!" he shouted holding the boy in front of him again.

"Today, in a little while," Lucius said. Commodus felt fear and desperation like he had never felt before. He looked down at Lucius. "Go to your mother; do not stop to talk to anyone. Do you understand me?"

"I'm to go with her to the games," he said with a tone that said he felt being there was a punishment for what he had done.

"Fine, do that. I have to get there, first," he said. Lucius went to run out of the room as he heard his mother call for him. Commodus grabbed him by the arm. "Do not tell your mother I am awake," he instructed. Lucius nodded and left. Commodus mustered all that was within him and ran to try and stop this.

(*)

Lucilla sat down in the imperial box with Lucius. Lucius was crying and he could not help it. Lucilla scolded him to be quiet every now and again. The orator announced what was to transpire. He explained the attempt on Caesar's life, and that the dying emperor lay in the hands of the god of all the Caesars. The only way to pay homage high enough to save his life was to offer the blood of every Christian in the prisons and to slay the Celtess. The crowd went mad with blood thirst driven excitement. Falco and Drachma sat triumphantly in the imperial box with Lucilla. Quintus had met Claude half-way. The two had gone to speak with Maximus. Maximus agreed to do what he could, but when the group had approached the arena's under-tunnels, guards informed them that by order of the emperor's sister and her advisor, Senator Falco, the arena was off-limits to any fighters. The prisoners and the traitor were to be fed to hungry tigers, a symbol of the emperor's strength. Maximus and Quintus headed into the stands. The three soldiers that Aislinn had saved followed. Perhaps once in the stands they could enter the arena from above and save at least Aislinn. At the same time, Commodus had dressed in very basic attire. He had no strength to take his sword. Besides, he would not need it. At his command, Aislinn would be spared. He ran furiously past the guards. Then past the physicians and scribes. Then past senators and servants. He ran at break-neck speed from the palace to the Coliseum. To Commodus, he felt as though he was running like a horse, fast and efficient. To anyone that saw him, he was running, but not quite as fast as he wanted. He forced his way through people in the city. Forced his way into the stands in the arena. Aislinn and a very large group of Christians were in the arena. Aislinn had been given a wooden sword to mock her talent as a warrior. Commodus began racing down towards the edge of the stands. People that weren't too caught up in the impending carnage noticed him and fell silent. He felt silence around him. It was amazing. There was no sound, there was no breeze, and there was no pain in him or desperation. It was all very focused and peaceful. He knew what he wanted to do, and carrying it out would be simple enough. He reached the edge of the stands just as the gate opened to release the tigers. The people suddenly began shouting that the emperor was there, he was alive! Lucilla stood in amazement, noticing her determined brother on the opposite side of the stands. She gasped.

"Close the gates, do not release the beasts!" she shouted urgently. All of the men holding the cages obliged immediately. Luckily, only one tiger had been prepared for the moment. There were five scheduled to be released, but one at a time. One every five minutes. The man at the readied gate hurried to close it as Commodus jumped head-first into the arena behind Aislinn and her brethren. Aislinn had her sword at the ready, and stood defensively in front of them. She looked confused when Lucilla gave the command. She whirled around and gasped. Commodus knelt at the very base of the arena walls. She smiled. He looked up. Just as she was about to run and embrace him, she heard a scream from the stands. She turned again. A tiger suddenly leapt from the cage-pit. The handler's hadn't been able to close it properly in time. The tiger ran ferociously at Aislinn. Aislinn turned and held up the sword. Commodus felt all of the blood in his body gather as courage in his heart. It burned and danced like the fire and Aislinn a few nights ago. He smiled and rushed forward to save his beloved. He pushed Aislinn down and collided with the tiger.

"Asliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!" he screamed as the powerful creature hit him.

"Commodus, NO!" Aislinn screamed as the tiger landed, mouth open and claws out, onto her beloved. The crowd went silent.

((To be continued...)))


	16. 16 Caesar's Palace

Chapter 16: Caesar's Palace

Commodus felt the massive tiger slam into his chest. He felt a slight sting and warmth running down his abdomen. He suddenly heard Aislinn screaming. All of the sounds and feelings that he had been denied momentarily to accomplish his goal came rushing back on him like a tidal wave. He placed one leg firmly behind him and was able to remain standing even with the beast on him. The tiger clawed and roared madly. Commodus had it by the head, so it was not able to bite down on him. He looked behind him for a moment. Aislinn stood crying with the crowd of Christians behind her. He noticed a little girl in the group that was standing towards the front. She was wailing loudly. She couldn't have been any older than Lucius. Commodus turned to the beast again. He drew in a short, but deep breath and grabbed hold of its jaws. With his right hand he grabbed the upper jaw, and with the left he grasped its lower jaw and pressed down on its tongue. As the creature began to flail madly to break free, Commodus pushed all of his strength into his arms and wrenched each part of the jaw from its head. The crowd cried out along with Aislinn and her entourage. A spray of blood blasted over his chest and face. He released the ends of the jaws and looked at the fallen body. He turned and looked straight up. There, in the imperial box stood Lucilla, Lucius, Falco, and Drachma. He growled and narrowed his eyes at his sister. She knew in an instant he was angry with her for some reason. He turned around and faced Aislinn. Aislinn stood frozen for a moment. She shouted loudly as every suspended nerve came back to life in her. She ran to him and they embraced fully. The crowd went mad.

"Caesar! Caesar! Caesar!" they shouted proudly. Aislinn breathed deeply.

"Commodus, you could've died!" she wept.

"I would die for you. I..," he whispered as strength began to leave him. Aislinn watched his eyes close and his knees give out. He crumpled up in front of everyone standing in the arena. A man with his wife and sister ran forward and helped turn him over. Aislinn knelt and began to help. She looked up at the confused crowd. She looked right into the faces of Lucilla and Falco.

"Do something! Help him!" she screamed. Lucilla took a step back. Her brother was dead. He had to be. He had faced off with a tiger for this pathetic girl. He had truly loved her. Just then, the gates in the back of the arena opened. In ran Quintus, Maximus, Claude, and several other Praetorians. Quintus and Maximus were at the head of the group. Quintus skidded to a halt and knelt, examining his fallen emperor carefully. He didn't smile, but he didn't weep.

"He needs to breathe! Move away!" he yelled. "Lift him, get him inside. Have a physician waiting." The men obeyed quickly as the orders were given. He turned to the guards that were posted inside the arena. "Take these people back to the prisons. See that no one is hurt." Quintus turned to Aislinn. He motioned for her to follow them. Aislinn nodded quickly.

"Aislinn!" Claude yelled and ran up to her. The two hugged for a moment. Maximus made sure that Commodus was being carted off alive, then went and joined them. "I was so worried. Did it cut you? Did it scratch you?"

"No," Aislinn said in shock. "It didn't touch me."

"That was amazing! He grabbed it by the mouth and just tore its head in half!" Claude exclaimed. "If I didn't feel such terror at the thought of losing you, and perhaps him, I'd like to see that again!" Aislinn whirled around infuriated.

"Would you now? You like seeing hapless animals slaughtered for fun? Would you have watched if it had been another man and not a tiger that he killed?" she raved. Claude looked stunned at this. Aislinn closed her eyes, forcing tears away. "I'm sorry, Claude. Let's just go and make sure he'll be alright. He will, he _**will**_ be alright. It was just a few scratches. He's had worse, of course he's had worse. He'll be fine, he just needs some rest." She began muttering these over and over again as they walked towards the palace. Maximus frowned. As they were told to wait outside the room by Quintus, he turned to her.

"Aislinn, Commodus will be fine. You've seen him in action, he's very strong," Maximus re-assured. "You need to be patient; the physicians will be done with him shortly."

Aislinn said nothing and paced back and forth. Quintus stepped out of the room. Everyone nodded to him. "The physicians say that he expended what little strength he had gained in recovering and then some. It seems that he is capable of a vast number of feats when what he loves is threatened," Quintus remarked.

"What are they doing for him?" Aislinn asked. Before Quintus could answer, Lucilla walked up to the group. Shame covered her face. She had known that Aislinn was not at fault, but had been so willing to take an opportunity to kill the girl. Lucilla was jealous. Up until Aislinn's entry into the palace, only she had been able to soothe her brother; only she commanded his attention when it counted; only she was able to give him reason and comfort. Lucilla held back tears and held something out to Aislinn. Aislinn looked at the medallion then back at Lucilla. She made no effort to take it. "What are they doing for him, Quintus?"

Lucilla continued to hold out the medallion as Quintus spoke. "They're bleeding him again," he answered. Aislinn growled and rolled her eyes. "They believe that..." Aislinn pushed past him into the room. All of the physicians backed away in fear as she approached. She reached down and carefully began removing the three leeches that had been put on his arm and flinging them at the physicians. The men shouted and ran out of the room, complaining to Lucilla. Lucilla went into the room after Aislinn. She watched as Aislinn began tending to the scratches on him. Comparatively speaking, Commodus wasn't hurt at all for what he had been through. Lucilla looked down at her. She wanted to apologize, but couldn't bring the words to her mouth. She held out the medallion again. Aislinn looked up at her.

"I accept nothing without giving a gift of equal value, your highness," Aislinn hissed. "Return it to me when your brother is well." Lucilla sobbed for a moment and then left the room. As she left, Lucius stepped into the room cautiously. He walked over to the bed slowly and looked at his uncle.

"Is he dead?" he asked softly.

"No, lad. Just very tired."

"I can help. Show me what to do," he offered. Aislinn smiled and handed him a cloth with some ointment. She took his hand and showed him how to gently apply the medicine. He began to swipe the medicine over the long cuts. Aislinn stopped his hand and began guiding him, showing him how to carefully pat them. He followed her movements very well. "My uncle was very brave to do that."

"Aye, he was."

"I've never seen anyone tear a tiger in half at its mouth like that," he remarked.

"It was like the story of Samson. Samson killed a lion like that. Grabbed its jaw and pulled it apart. He was the strongest man on earth in his day," Aislinn said. "I think your uncle is right now."

"I agree. He did all of that with his bare hands, after being sick," Lucius said in amazement.

"He did it from his heart. His heart is incredibly strong," Aislinn said softly. She knew well what happened to men that expended their reserves in the heat of battle. Their hearts would give out after long fights or incredible feats of strength. Her mother and father had told her that this happened because the blood of the Tuathenia that lays dormant within all of the highlanders is set free by necessity. Aislinn didn't believe in the Tuathenia, but she did believe in the strength that lies sleeping within every human. "You should go back to your mother now."

"Thank you, Aislinn. I'm glad you're alive," Lucius said. "Do you think my uncle will be mad at me when he wakes up for what happened with the snake?"

"What happened?" she asked.

He shifted nervously and then explained the whole story. Aislinn straightened up. She went quickly to the door and called for Quintus. Quintus walked over to her and bowed. "Quintus, Lucius is in danger. He knows who was behind the plot to kill Commodus," she whispered. His face clouded with anger. "Go and get Lucilla. Bring them to the room next to his; keep a very close watch on them."

He nodded and left hurriedly with six men. Aislinn went back to the two of them. Lucius looked up at her.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Don't worry about it Lucius. But you must tell no one else what you know, not even your mother," she instructed sternly. Lucius nodded.

Aislinn heard Commodus groan. They turned. He sat up slightly, bracing himself on his elbows. "So, if Samson had strength enough to kill a lion, did he also have the strength to survive a snake-bite?" he said in a low voice. It must've been difficult for him to breathe, Aislinn realized. Still, it was very good to see him awake and talking again. She didn't move to embrace him, but instead gently put a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her, smiling brightly. His eyes were filled with a starry gaze typically found among adoring little boys when their beautiful young nursemaid tended to them after a nightmare. He tried to sit up a little more. Aislinn put a hand commandingly on his chest. He nodded and laid back. He looked up at Lucius. "Do you see, Lucius? I told you royal ladies do very silly things in the name of love. Well, now you know that royal men do the same."

Lucius snickered and looked over at Aislinn. She frowned and took her hand away. "Lucius go wait in the other room with Claude," she ordered. He looked at his uncle. Commodus nodded in agreement. Lucius kissed his uncle quickly and hurried out of the room. Aislinn turned back to him.

"Don't tell anyone else that, Commodus. No one can know how you feel about me," she said with a downward gaze. "No one."

"The whole of the capital city knows, Aislinn. They saw what happened. There is no hiding from it anymore. Not for me, and certainly not for you," he said. Aislinn sighed and tried to stand. Commodus grabbed her wrist and held it tightly. Aislinn stayed still. She turned to face him slowly. He pulled her closer to him. He looked up at her proudly. "Usually, a daring rescue is followed by a kiss from the fair maiden," he mused.

She looked away. He sat up a little more, grunting from the pain. She turned back. "Highness, this can never work; you and I. Not from your position, and not from mine," she said firmly. "Besides, that rescue wasn't all that daring. Nuada and Lugh faced dangers in the forms of dragons before winning their loves." He looked a little hurt. She smiled slightly. He shook his head, smiling as well. He pulled her right up to his face and leaned in to kiss her. The passion that had filled him allowing the great show of strength in the arena was now building for him to give a great show of tenderness. As their breath met, the door opened. Lucilla entered. She looked as though she herself had been weeping until Quintus had retrieved her.

"Sister, I thank the gods that you were there in my absence to defend the throne, my nephew, and my love," he said looking deeply at Aislinn. Aislinn's eyes suddenly filled with anger. She pulled free of Commodus's grip and she walked up to Lucilla.

"Your brother needs rest, simple food, and water. Make sure he receives all of these...," Aislinn said and then looked deeply into Lucilla's already frightened gaze, "...as well as a full account of what occurred while he was an invalid." Aislinn stayed not a moment longer before storming out of the room and heading back to her quarters.

Commodus looked up at Lucilla. He looked very suspicious and upset. "Lucilla, what is she talking about?" he demanded.

"I was afraid for you, brother. We all were. The snake was not the only thing that threatened your life that day. I couldn't think of whom else could have done it and then Falco's scribes said that..," she sputtered.

"Falco! Falco has no moral centre! He does nothing without personal gain! Why on earth would you listen to him?" Commodus said, exploding with rage at remembering Lucius's confession to Lady Drachma giving him the snake that nearly destroyed them all. The snake might very well have killed Lucius. He gave her a sideways glance. "Oh, sister. You didn't. You didn't! Tell me you didn't give the order to have Aislinn killed! Tell me that the senate seized control as I imagined it had! Tell me that you are not so filled with hate that..."

"I was filled with fear! She threatened your life! She doesn't love you, Commodus! How can she?" she said angrily. He glared at her.

"So any woman that you have not chosen is incapable of loving me? Or is it women in general?" he asked in a low voice.

"That is not what I meant, Commodus."

"Then what did you mean? How long after I was wounded did you wait to give the order? How long have I been ill? The guards were telling one another how amazed they were that the emperor recovered overnight! Is that true? Did you go into her quarters in the morning and order her to be slain?" he yelled. Lucilla shook her head, sobbing. "Why don't you trust my judgment? Why do you see me as a child? I gave Aislinn my trust because she had proven it to me! I gave you the same because you had not disproven it." He looked at her resolutely. "Until now." She looked up at him sadly.

"Brother, please," she said walking towards him.

"Quintus!" he yelled. Before Lucilla could reach her brother, Quintus came into the room. "Remove my sister and keep a watch on her and my nephew. My nephew may see me if he wishes, and only he may do so. My sister is weary of my presence," he said coldly. Lucilla burst into tears and left the room. Quintus looked at him worriedly. "Go and see about Aislinn. Her nerves are sure to give her trouble this evening. Find Falco and imprison him, his family, his scribes, and his personal guards. They are guilty of conspiracy against the empire."

Quintus nodded. "Yes, Caesar."

Commodus watched as he left the room. What was he going to do? He had to pass judgment against those who had tried to kill him. Was his sister among them? He needed advice on this matter. He knew of only one person who could give him that, but she needed rest for the evening. They had all gone through quite an ordeal these past two days.


	17. 17 The Painting Lesson

Chapter 17: The Painting Lesson

Aislinn advised Quintus, when he came to check on her, to encourage Commodus to stay in bed for at least three days to fully recover his strength. By the time Quintus had returned to the emperor, the adrenaline in his system had worn off completely and he had crashed into a heap of moaning and crying. The pain from his arm alone was incredible, but added to it were the numerous gauges from the tiger. The physicians gave him a special tonic to remove the pain. It removed not only the pain, but his consciousness. His dreams were strange during this time. Occasionally there were memories from long ago mixed in, but for the most part he played out a hundred different scenarios betwixt himself and lovely Aislinn. He wanted her to be his wife so badly. He would even be willing to forgo having a harem of concubines to keep her with him. He wasn't sure exactly what had made him begin to feel this way for a young girl that had once made him angry enough to strike her repeatedly. Whatever it was, it was wonderful.

Three days later, Commodus sent for Lucilla. Lucilla nervously entered the throne room where her brother sat waiting for her. She bowed low.

"Hail Caesar," she said softly. Commodus motioned for the scribes that had been speaking with him to disperse. They left the room quickly. She watched and waited in fear. Commodus said nothing to her. He simply stared at her, unmoving. She gulped and fought back a plea for him to speak to her kindly. A moment later, the doors behind her opened and Falco, Drachma, the scribes that had examined the snake and three guards loyal to Falco were escorted in. Lucilla felt her heart jump. She looked back up at her brother. "What is going on?" she asked shaking slightly.

"Be silent, Lucilla. Not everyone in this tribunal is present yet," he ordered flatly. She looked down feeling tears rush to her eyes. Not just for herself, but for Lucius. If her brother decided to execute her for treason, then by law Lucius would die as well.

The doors at the other end of the room opened and several Praetorians entered. They were escorting Aislinn, Claude, Maximus, and Lucius into the room. Quintus led the group up to the throne and ordered them to stand beside it and wait for word from the emperor. Lucilla felt sorrow greater than the loss of her husband seize her. She managed to remain composed by removing herself slightly from her mind. She tried to concentrate on the voice of her brother alone. Commodus looked at the group of people standing before him. Quintus looked at them as well. "Kneel," he commanded. Lucilla obeyed immediately, but Falco and his entourage obeyed with hesitation. Commodus nodded to Quintus who now stood directly in front of them. "You who kneel before Caesar are charged with high treason. First, on account of attempted murder. Second, on account of usurpation of the office of emperor in regards to the Praetorians and the arena. Third, for ordering the destruction of the emperor's property. Fourth, for allowing the emperor to sustain unnecessary wounds in a battle. Fifth, for concealing the matter from the emperor until confronted," he announced. Lucilla began to sob a little at each of the accusations.

"Have you any defense prepared for this accusation?" Commodus asked. Lucilla shook her head desperately. This couldn't be happening. She loved her brother; she didn't want him hurt or dead. She tried to do only what was best for him, for the empire. This was a nightmare come true.

"I contest these accusations. There was no attempt made on Caesar's life from anyone other than that Celtess he keeps at his side like a ...," before Falco could finish, Lucilla hit him as hard as she could.

"How dare you speak to the emperor that way!" she yelled. Maybe by proving their guilt, she could hide her shame.

Commodus looked to the group that stood beside the throne. "Lucius Verus, step forward," he ordered. Lucius obliged. He looked very unnerved to be standing in this position with his mother in the predicament that she was. He looked at his uncle as Quintus approached him.

"Tell us what you received the night your uncle fell ill and from whom," Quintus said. Lucius shifted and recounted everything that had happened between himself and Drachma. Lucilla had not known of this she turned to Drachma, enraged. She had no power to contain herself now. Not only had her brother been threatened, but her baby boy as well. She flew at Drachma, hitting her furiously and screaming curses. Lucius ran to his uncle, who held onto him for a second. He called to the nursemaid to take the boy back to his room with a few of the guards. She carted off Lucius who was crying in fear of the whole ordeal that was about to take place between his mother and his uncle. The guards pulled Lucilla off of Drachma (who was now more unattractive than ever, sporting a great number of bleeding marks on her face), and held her away.

"Your defense against the prince's accusations is disregarded. Have you anything for the second charge?" Commodus said.

"No one seized control, _sire_. You were out of commission and action needed to be taken on your behalf," Falco said. "The throne needed to be filled."

"Why did the throne need to be filled?" he asked. Quintus moved to his side again.

"Claudius Hephaestus, step forward," he ordered. Claude obliged and bowed. "When those kneeling here before us entered the quarters of the emperor's slave, what were the words of senator Falco? And be precise, Caesar hates to lose information."

Claude bowed his head. He turned to Commodus. "These are the words of senator Falco, and they disgust me, highness. I implore you to not hold them against me," Claude said. He looked directly at Falco. "Upon hearing Aislinn weep, he announced clearly that 'Caesar is as good as dead.'."

Lucilla felt another stab in her heart. Commodus felt anger and sadness fighting within him at seeing his sister like this. She had done something terrible and needed to be taught a lesson, but hurting her was torture for him. "And is senator Falco a physician qualified to announce the death of a royal?" he asked.

"No, Caesar," Claude replied. Commodus motioned for him to step back. He looked at the group of traitors again. "And of the third count?"

"I am at fault, Caesar," Lucilla said quickly. Her voice broke as she confessed it. "I ordered that your slave, Aislinn be sentenced to death in the arena."

Commodus turned to Aislinn. "Then I believe your crime was not solely against me, Lucilla," he said.

"Aislinn of the Boadicea, step forward," Quintus ordered. Aislinn obliged, bowing to Commodus and then turning and bowing her head slightly to Lucilla. Lucilla felt guilt twisting a complex knot in her stomach. "Did the lady commit the sole crime of attempted murder against you?"

"No," Aislinn replied. She looked at Commodus. "May I, Caesar?" she asked. He nodded. She approached Lucilla and held out her hand expectantly. Lucilla fished for the medallion in her pockets. She took it out and handed it to Aislinn carefully. Aislinn accepted it and walked back to her place beside the throne. "Lucilla is guilty of nothing against me. I have forgiven her."

The guards murmured to one another and Lucilla felt relief of some kind settle over her. Commodus looked at Aislinn and then at his sister. "Is there any that you would hold accountable for the shedding of your blood?"

"No, Caesar. But the fault of the attempted assassination lies with Falco and his cronies," she said coldly. She glared angrily at all of them.

"Very well. The tribunal has heard all but one account for the five accusations. Maximus Decimus Meridias step forward," Quintus said. Maximus stepped forward. "Of the last two accusations, Maximus, who sectioned off the arena from the loyal Praetorians, preventing any aide to his highness in case of emergency once he had left the palace?"

"Senator Falco gave the order," Maximus said plainly.

"And who knew of all of the accounts which have been spoken of and did not report them immediately to myself, Captain of the guard, or the emperor himself?"

"Senator Falco and Lady Drachma," Maximus said. Drachma gave a wail of horrified sorrow. She knew that she would pay for her machinations with her life. Commodus nodded and motioned towards Quintus. Quintus ordered that the witnesses be led away. As the group turned to leave, Falco leapt up and drew something from his sash. It was a small knife-like star. He hurled it at Commodus. Maximus reacted quickly, throwing himself in front of the emperor. He caught the wicked tiny weapon in his shoulder. Lucilla let out a scream, as did Aislinn. Quintus flew into a rage and punched Falco square in the face. Falco crumpled to the floor in front of his horse-faced daughter and lackeys. Commodus looked up at Maximus. "Are you unhurt, highness?" he asked.

"Thanks to you, brother," he said in shock. "Take the prisoners away. They will feed the tigers in place of the others three days ago," Commodus ordered as he stood to help Maximus sink to the floor in pain. The star made a wound that was much smaller than anything he had sustained before, but it was in quite an awkward place on his shoulder blade. Lucilla sobbed loudly as the guards holding her began to drag her away. "Quintus, did you not hear that Lucilla has been forgiven of her crime? It was not solely against me, but against Aislinn of the Boadicae first. If she holds no blame to her then I, as her brother and emperor, will not either." Commodus ordered. The guards released her and looked at their ruler with admiration. Lucilla raced up to the two of them. She looked at Maximus momentarily, but then hugged her brother tightly. She wept immensely.

"I'm so sorry, Commodus. I was so afraid. I can't lose you," she whispered. He held onto her as well. She had learned her lesson. She had seen the power and respect he commanded as well as the tenderness within Aislinn that called to him. That was it! Aislinn was a warrior, a fierce warrior, that knew all too well how to be gentle and tender towards others.

"Peace, sister. Falco will pay and all will be well. Take Maximus to his quarters and tend to his wound. I will send Lucius to you there," he said. Lucilla nodded, wiping tears away as she began examining Maximus. Commodus watched all of them leave then turned to Aislinn and Claude who were being led away. "Aislinn of Boadicae, walk with me," he ordered. Aislinn nodded to him and motioned for Claude to go on. She walked up to him and bowed. Commodus reached down and took her medallion in his hand. He looked at it very closely. He smiled. "Let us go and see about my nephew."

Aislinn and Commodus walked into the room where Lucius had been waiting with the nurse. He looked up at his uncle, still crying a little. The nurse had been showing him the paintings his mother had been working on. Commodus approached the boy, held him tightly and told him to follow Quintus to his mother. Lucius cried out with joy and then ran to Quintus. As the boy and the Praetorian left, the nurse excused herself; leaving Aislinn and Commodus alone in the room. Aislinn walked over to one of the paintings, entranced.

"I have always been curious about painting. Artists are so beautifully gifted," she whispered. She reached down and lovingly touched the brushes and the paint jars. Commodus smiled and walked up behind her. She stood perfectly still when she realized he was there. He reached with one arm and held her around the waist very gently. With the other, he reached under her arm so that it was resting on top of his. He took one of the brushes in his hand and smiled.

"Hold the brush with me, Aislinn," he said. Aislinn shook as she grasped the handle over his hand. "Good, now follow my lead," he instructed.

The two, as one, dipped the tip of the brush in a jar of blue paint. They began to make long, fluid strokes over what was to be the sea. He breathed in the scent of her hair and basked in the warmth she radiated in front of him. She smelled like fresh flowers to him. This would've struck him as odd, what with her being a slave that was forced to train in combat as a man, but right now he was concentrating on the pleasure this was bringing him. HE relished the feel of her incredibly soft hand against his as they moved. He suddenly dropped the brush, allowing her to hold it alone. He removed his hand from under her arm and wrapped it around her, a little higher than the other. He leaned down, breathing deeply, and placed a soft kiss on her shoulder. Aislinn breathed slowly, trying to keep her senses. He leaned to the other side and kissed her other shoulder so very tenderly. Aislinn felt her heart and body screaming at her to take him. This was obviously love (as well as lust, but the first was much more beautiful), and she felt the same. Aislinn was overwhelmed. She whirled around and looked up at him. Commodus pressed her against him, cradling her face in his hands. He leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips. Aislinn let out a soft growl and kissed him deeper. Again, Aislinn felt the world drop from beneath her feet. The air grew so warm she couldn't breathe. It was as if she had shot straight up into the air, right into the sun, but it was so dark. The air around her whooshed past and she landed again, right into his arms. She sighed and looked up at him as he released her. The door behind them opened. Gracchus cleared his throat. The two turned. Anger filled Commodus's eyes and Aislinn turned as red as her hair.

"Caesar is due to address the senate in but a moment," Gracchus said.

"Then it would have been more prudent to have entered after the moment was up," Commodus growled. Aislinn pulled away and raced back to her room. He let out a sigh and then threw the painting to the floor. He felt tears rolling down his cheeks. He groaned, thinking to himself that Aislinn hated to see him lose his temper. He picked the painting back up and straightened it. He turned to Gracchus. "I am ready, there is much to discuss."


	18. 18 An Offer Refused

Chapter 18: An Offer Refused

Commodus put on a splendid breastplate and cape before donning his crown to meet with the senate. He had an idea brewing that he knew would work. Aislinn had become obedient and mild after he had presented her before the senate and demanded her allegiance. Perhaps if he made his proposal finalized in front of them, Aislinn would have no choice but to concede to their union. He sighed as he thought of waking each morning to that pale and darling face. Her eyes closed gently, drawing in the same breaths as his. He wondered if his father had felt the same way when he had fallen in love with his mother. He walked proudly into the senate. All of the senators and scribes looked at him nervously. Commodus looked into each of their faces. Gracchus approached him and bowed.

"With Caesar's permission, a new senator will be added to take the place of the previous senator Falco.", Gracchus said. Commodus caught a slight tone of relief in the old man's voice. Gracchus had never liked Falco, and who could blame him? The emperor nodded and waited for the man that had been invited to join them. If he did not approve this man, he could easily be removed. Commodus jumped in surprise as Maximus walked into the chamber formidably, now wearing the robes he used to wear when not in uniform. He smiled. Maximus bowed low.

"Highness.", he said grinning. Commodus nodded approvingly. "The senators Gaius and Gracchus as well as Lady Lucilla have asked me to inquire for a position in the senate. Do I have Caesar's approval?"

"Your loyalty has been proven, senator. Take a seat.", Commodus said. Gracchus pulled out a scroll and recited all of the issues facing the city. The labor program had taken a bad turn due to insufficient funding and people stealing from their new employers to feed their large families. Commodus frowned. Next, the plague in the Hebrew quarter had ended, but with it came a large number of orphans that needed to be housed and looked after. Again, he groaned loudly. Third, his actions to allow Christians a reprieve had created a more peaceful atmosphere around the city. He smiled at hearing this. However, now the city seemed to be overpopulated since there were still slaugherings in other parts of Rome and those of the Christian faith were migrating to the city to seek sanctuary. His heart fell. How could things have gone so wrong? He had thought that he had everything thought through and well-orgainzed, at least on paper. Gracchus had said to him when he was a small boy that everything looked good on parchment, things look very different on the faces of the people. How had this happened? He sighed.

"Those who steal from their employers must be executed. We must not tolerate crime in the city. As for the orphans, there are many wealthy families with only one child, send them there. As for the overpopulation, no one may stay for more than a week in the city that is not registered as a citizen of the capital. Keep close watch on those that enter and search all those that are here.", he ordered. He wanted to hurry up and make his profession of love to Aislinn. He really wasn't thinking at the time about anything else. Gracchus and the other senators frowned.

"Sire, perhaps you would like a day to think over these matters. You have been unwell as of late and are in no state to make spare of the moment procclamations.", Gracchus offered gently. Commodus filled with anger.

"I know what is best for my people! I know what needs to be done! Do not correct me, senator!", he raged. Maximus stood and looked at him squarely. Commodus had to admit that Maximus was intimidating no matter what he was wearing or doing. He stepped back a little. He thought for a moment. What was wrong with him? Now that he had given himself a moment to review in his mind what he had just said, it sounded like bullocks. He rubbed his head and breathed deeply. "You are right, senator. I am still with fever.", he said.

All of the senators looked at him with concern. This struck him as a little odd. He had entered into the capital as sole emperor less than a year ago, and almost everyone in the crowd had jeered at him and told him where they would rather that he be. Why did everyone seem endeared to him now? Had he really changed for the better? 'Of course you have.', he thought to himself. 'Aislinn is the best thing that has ever or will ever happen to you. You have to do this now or you will lose her forever.' He looked up and smiled.

"Are you still unwell, sire?", Gaius asked.

"Yes. I am terribly pained in my heart and know only one thing to remedy it.", he said looking over at Quintus. "Quintus, go and fetch Aislinn of the Boadicae. Bring her before me."

Quintus bowed and took three men with him. Commodus felt all of his nerves on end. This was it. He knew what he wanted and he would have it. Something that no one else would ever have, something that he himself had thought impossible until now. He composed himself and tried not to show his giddy joy and excitement to the senate. Unbeknown to him, every experienced father that was a senator could see instantly the glow coming from their ruler's face and eyes. Maximus and Gracchus smiled. The other senators looked unnerved. If the Celtess refused Caesar, things could get very nasty for everyone. Worse, if Caesar took this foreigner and heretic to be his queen, the empire would fall to certain ruin. There was no way to win out for the better in this.

Quintus returned a moment later with Aislinn. Aislinn walked in front of him and bowed low. Her leg had healed to the point that she no longer required bandaging and a splint. It was a great relief for him. He looked at her, beaming with school-boyish affection.

"Hail, Caesar.", she said softly and stood. She looked right into his eyes. They burned into his heart like fire, warm fire. He felt his entire exsistance become happier when she was in his presence.

"Aislinn of the Boadicae, are you a healer?", he asked. She looked to either side. She didn't know what kind of game he was playing, but after the show in the arena, she was fairly sure that he wouldn't try to have her offed at the moment. She nodded and bowed. "Are you? Speak audibly so that all may hear."

"Yes, highness. I am.", she replied.

"Good. Now, are you loyal to the emperor in that you would use your talents to heal him in time of need?", he asked. Aislinn stared at him. He knew that she would, she had already done so.

"Of course, highness.", she said with confusion.

"And would you also give your life for him?", he asked.

"In a twinkling.", she said. He smiled.

"Then you have a mission. There is an ailment that troubles me. Are you ready to render aide?"

"Yes, sire.", she said cautiously.

"This ailment stays with me night and day. It is a spirit, I think, an apparition of sorts. It makes me angry and pleased all at once. I think of it first upon waking and last upon retiring. I hear its voice even when I am alone. I see its face even when I am asleep. I long for it to be with me because I know that it is but a spirit and will someday vanish. It makes my head ache, my heart beat, my stomach twirl, and my thoughts flee. I am terribly troubled by this, and yet very pleased. I have nothing but adoration and love for this spirit.", he said walking right up to her. "Now, should I place this spirit in an ornate box, and bring it with me everywhere? Do you think I should cling to it as its hauntings have clung to me already? Do you think I should bring it to my side in all that I do?"

Aislinn's voice caught in her throat. She knew what he was doing. All of the senate were on the edges of their seats and she was right in the middle. How dare he! He was putting her on the spot for his amusement? How dare he! She looked up at him, angrily. "No, sire.", she said slowly.

If the sound of a human heart breaking were audible, one could have heard the heart of Caesar Commodus shattering all the way into the uncharted lands accross the seas. His expression fell. He felt his strength fade like steam into a cool night breeze. He choked for a second and his jaw began to shake with anger and sadness.

"Why not?", he said through clenched teeth and tears being held back.

"Because, _Caesar_, you yourself said that this apparition is temporary; fleeting, if you will. It would be cruel both on the count of yourself and the spirit to interact any further. I suggest that you send the spirit back into the ether. It is cruel to cage a spirit and foolish to fall in love with one.", she said.

He growled and advanced on her with clenched fists. She couldn't deny him! Why would she? He was the emperor! He was the penultimate in human perfection, the epitome of beauty, power, and pleasure all at once. What was wrong with her? How dare she refuse him! He glared at her, shaking with rage.

"Your advice is not sound, Boadicae. You are excused.", he said coldly. She nodded and turned to leave. After she had gone he looked up at all of the senators. He shouted and stormed away. The senators looked at one another in confusion. Maximus nodded to Gracchus and then went after the emperor. Commodus stalked sulkily into his chambers. Maximus followed him.

"Highness. Highness?", he said as he entered. Commodus threw his crown. It clanged against a shield that hung on the wall and then clattered to the ground. He threw off his breastplate and ripped the cape off of his shoulders. "Caesar, calm yourself.", Maximus ordered.

"Do not instruct me! I grow tired of the numerous people that know better than I! Why weren't _they_ born emperor? Why weren't _they_ sentenced to this hellish nightmare!?", with that he grabbed a chalice and hurled it accross the room, breaking it into innumerable pieces on the wall. He sat down on his bed and held his throbbing head gingerly. He began to sob uncontrollably. Maximus approached him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Why doesn't she love me? What is it in me that has driven her away? I have seen tenderness for me in her eyes. I have felt it in her hands and lips. Why can't she feel for me what I feel for her?!", he cried.

Maximus sat down in a chair near the bedside. "Highness, perhaps what she feels for you is inhibited by her position.", he offered.

"What position? I have offered her more than freedom! I have offered her my heart!", he yelled.

"Yes, highness. In a foreign land that abducted her, from a throne that is sworn to kill her people, from a man that has harmed her more than once.", Maximus reasoned. Commodus looked up at him angrily. "Aislinn lives in a prison as well, highness. But not one so lavish as yours."

"Then I should bring her to stay in the palace?"

"No, highness.", Maximus said; amazed, and yet not so amazed, at the youth's current stupidity. "Aislinn is a servant to her people. Just as you are. She is a warrior, a guardian. She doesn't know what it means to be royalty and have the burdens that you bear."

"Of course she does! She is an heir to...", he stopped as Maximus looked at him with stunned silence. "I promised I would tell no one. Is there no evil against her I haven't yet committed!?!"

Maximus laughed in himself. "You haven't compromised her honour, killed her family, or murdered her. There, three evils you have yet to commit."

"The year isn't over yet, Maximus. And I am a clumsy oaf around her!" He growled and laid back holding onto his head. "She has vexed me beyond mortal comprehension! I've approached her as a warrior! I've approached her as a royal! I've approached her as a human! What other grounds have I not explored with her?"

"Then perhaps you should consider approaching her above mortal comprehension. Go to her as a soul, a very sad and wanting soul that needs the presence of its better half.", Maximus offered. Commodus sat up. That was it! He needed to show her that he was mortal, weak, needy! She hadn't had opportunity to notice it during his recent illness due to the fact that his amazing stamina had earned him a swift and effortless recovery. She needed to see that he needed her. He sighed and looked at Maximus. "Do you know what you will do next?"

"Yes, but I think first I should go and apologize.", he mused. Maximus laughed and patted him firmly on the shoulder. "Thank you, my friend. Perhaps I am over-reacting because love has heightened every part of me."

"I wouldn't doubt that. Be cautious, Commodus. Aislinn might be a warrior, but she is still a woman and is therefore delicate. Her fears are more pronounced than yours, but repressed like water behind a dam. If you hit the wrong spot, she will burst and have no feelings of tenderness left for you.", Maximus warned. Commodus nodded. He knew he had to make Aislinn see that without her, he felt as though he would cease to exsist. He had an inkiling of what he should do. He smiled and walked over to his crown. He picked it up and examined it for any damages. Luckily, he threw like a girl when he was angry. (One should remember that when a girl is angry, she can do quite a bit of damage; so really, he was lucky.) He motioned for Maximus to leave the room. "Good luck to you, highness. I wish you nothing but the best. But you must be prepared to face the wants of her heart. If she truly does not want you, there is nothing you can do to change it."

Commodus felt the gleaming ray of hope that had lit within in him diminish slightly at Maximus's closing words. Aislinn did want him. He knew she did. He just had to make her see that she did. He placed the crown on the bedside table and walked out of his room. He headed straight for Aislinn's quarters.


	19. 19 In Like A Lamb

Chapter 19: In Like A Lamb

Commodus headed to Aislinn's quarters in what would normally have been night attire strictly for his bedroom. There was only a tunic and leggings covering him. No armour, no crown, no breastplate, no cape, no magnificent jewelry to create his grandeur. He walked past the guards, who almost didn't recognize the young emperor. He looked so different, so human. They allowed him into the room. Claude met him at the door and looked very surprised.

"Oh my! Sire, you're...well... you're here aren't you?", he remarked circling the emperor thoughtlessly. Commodus cleared his throat commandingly. "Oh! Forgive me, highness. Aislinn is in the farthest room preparing to sleep."

Commodus nodded and headed back to the room. He stood in the doorway and watched her finish her prayers for the evening. He waited to hear his name. She would surely pray to her God for guidance in the proposals he had made to her. He listened carefully.

"God, my father. It is a hard time I have fallen into. I know what I must do for my people, for my brethren; but I am torn with the conflict in the desires of my heart. He loves me. I love him. But I know that as emperor, we cannot be married. I must return to my land. I must keep stability and peace among my clansmen.", she said beginning to cry. "Father, I cannot kill him! I cannot! Please deliver me from this prison, as you delivered Israel so many times! Please do not let us meet in the arena! Please father!", she wept. Commodus felt his heart wrench into even more pieces than it had already done so that evening. He felt himself begin to cry. "I know that you are wise of all things and all times, I will accept your plans for me. But I am afraid, father; so very afraid. For him, for me, for both of our proud nations. I feel sorrow weighing my soul greater than any boulder placed on the shoulders of my people. Please comfort me, please give him wisdom."

Commodus turned away feeling wounded very deeply. No, he felt... sympathy. It was a strange and terrible feeling. He felt sorrow _with_ her. What he had done to her was so very wrong from the beginnning, and now he expected her to give up her crown, her language, her family, her faith, and her freedoms all for the sake of his daliance. How could he have been so cruel!? He turned and slunk away. Claude met him as he went towards the door.

"Well? Is she in better spirits?", Claude asked excitedly. From the moment the emperor had doted over a practice-inflicted wound, Claude had been hoping that Aislinn and the Caesar would join their hearts. He frowned a little and touched the emperor's shoulder. "Oh, sire. She truly feels that she cannot be with you, doesn't she?"

Commodus looked at him a little angrily. This man had no right to touch him! This man had no right to look him in the eyes! This man was insubordinate and treacherous! Commodus felt rage welling within him at a greater degree than anything he had ever felt before. From the other room, he suddenly heard Aislinn sob loudly. His heart melted. He fell into Claude, crying softly. Claude stood a little nervously, then patted his ruler's back akwardly. "There, there, highness. It's alright. Sit down for a moment."

"I can't live without her.", he whispered. "I can't exsist without her. She is everything to me. She has made me angry, then curious, then afraid, then humble, then happy, then determined, then passionate, and now it will end. _I_ will end.", he muttered.

"Caesar, all is not lost. Aislinn is only one girl. She is an amazing girl, yes, but there are many more girls for you to aquaint yourself with. There are numerous young women in Rome, with mannerisms to which I am sure you are much more accustomed, that would die for just one heated night with you!", Claude said comfortingly.

"No. I don't want a Roman girl, I don't want any girl; I want Aislinn.", he said sadly. Memories of their times together began to flood his mind and he smiled. "She told me that she had won. Do you remember? Of course you don't. She was never afraid of me. I was harsh and she was never weak. She is the sky and I the earth."

"Then you are already together highness.", Claude offered. "You are simply at odds. The earth and the sky meet on the tops of the moutains as well as in the crests of the valleys. You just haven't found your connections yet. You must be patient with her. She has only known you for 3 months. Perhaps you should confer with senator Gracchus. He has seemed very pleased with your love for Aislinn. And he even used the words 'true-love' after saying some years ago that 'a royal man has no love above his belt-line, and that is no real love at all'.", Claude said with a laugh. Commodus laughed as well. He felt the tears subside. Being with Aislinn really wasn't impossible, he simply needed outside input. More than he had already recieved apparently. Perhaps with the next bout of information he recieved, he should run any plans to woo Aislinn past Maximus, Gracchus, Quintus, Claude, and his sister (well, perhaps not his sister), before carrying them out. He really was a clumsy oaf around her, despite his stamina and prowess in other areas of life.

"I will speak to her before I leave. I will confer with Gracchus. I thank you, Claudius. You are a good friend. I wish I had known you as a younger man.", Commodus said putting a hand on Claude's shoulder. "Aislinn was blessed to have been given you as a caretaker."

"I thank the gods that your highness had the mercy to keep me alive despite Falco's accusations years ago.", Claude said smiling.

"Yes. And after having met Drachma I truly marvel at the sheer thought of anyone trying to ravage her.", Commodus said shuddering. "Thankfully, you ceased being a servant in the household before they were... (ahem)... dealt with. I will go, now. After I leave, make sure Aislinn is well enough to sleep for the evening."

Claude nodded and watched the heart-sick emperor enter his beloved's chamber.

Aislinn ended her prayer. She felt some slight relief after doing so every night. She felt such conflict in her heart. Bitterly she wished that she had been born as a mild Roman noblewoman. Then she and Commodus could have courted without limitations. 'It would not have been the same', her mind told her. 'The highlands would not have a suitable heiress, her soul would not be saved, Commodus would never have changed his ways, and she might have ended up exactly like Drachma; scheming, didactic, and ugly'. She shuddered. In another realm, if she had been born in Rome, she might very well have been Drachma! She began to laugh a little at the thought of Drachma. If that was what Rome saw as noble in a woman, then they needed more women like Lucilla to make the men think differently. She got up slowly and stretched. Her simple gown for sleeping was made of very uncomfortable and heavy wool. She usually took it off to sleep. She turned to lift it off of her and stopped dead. She caught her breath.

"Commodus.", she whispered in surprise. The only explanation that met her mind to justify his being here was to yell at her for refusing him in front of the senate. The proposal he had made came out as incredibly cliche' and silly, but for any other circumstance it might have been darling. She looked down. He had been infuriated with her as she had left. She had felt it as she had walked away, she had smelled it in his voice as he had ordered her to leave, she had heard his heart thumping angrily the moment she had replied 'no'. She gulped. "What is wrong, Caesar?"

"Aislinn.", he said walking towards her slowly. "The senate was the wrong place to say such things."

"I understand, sire. But making that kind of confession is best saved for private quarters.", she said softly. He walked up to her and reached out for her chin. She winced slightly. He frowned. She was a little afraid of him. He had, after all, inflicted numerous wounds on the poor girl. He touched her chin and looked into her eyes. He could see the remnants of her desperate tears. He gazed softly, hoping the tenderness in his eyes would soothe her spirit. She looked down, closing her eyes in fear of what he might do next. Commodus sensed this and made a sound decision to be gentle and kind with her. He was emperor and had a right to be demanding, he was Caeasar and had a right to be indignant after the humiliation he had suffered, he was a young man and had the strong urge to be passionate with her. He forced all of those aside as he leaned down and softly kissed both of her closed eyes.

"The senate was the wrong place to say such things to you, Aislinn. Please forgive me. Please forgive me for everything.", he whispered as tears rolled down his cheeks. "I need you to forgive me."

"I already have.", she replied breathlesly. She felt inexplicable pleasure at this incredibly sensual gesture. His kiss was so tender, so warm and understanding. He loved her in mind and body. He had chosen not to take her, he had chosen this more than once. It wasn't that he felt that he couldn't have her; he was Caesar and she a slave. It wasn't that he found her unpleasant; he had made this clear on more than one occasion. He respected her. If he respected her then he had some measure of love for her. He had tenderness for her. He had grown to love her more than she had ever imagined anyone loving her. "Commodus, I want to be your wife. I want to be by your side more than anything. My people need me, and yours need you. We both have our duties by birth and we will suffer for them as long as we continue to feel for one another. A cloud cannot love a meadow, the sky can never be one with the earth."

He placed a finger gently over her lips. "Aislinn.", he whispered softly with a genuine smile. "They already are one. The sky is naught without the earth and the other is true as well. I must simply find our meeting. Be it on the highest mountain, or the lowest valley, I will find it. We _will_ be together."

"Commodus..."

He silenced her with an affectionate kiss. As he pulled away, she saw determination gleaming in his eyes. He would do all within and without his power to find a way to unite them. He knew what he wanted and he wasn't going to stop until he had it. He knew what he needed to be, now. He didn't need to be a forceful warrior, a stern politician, or a simpering and needy young man to get her to be his; he needed to be as she was. A wise and tender warrior. He smiled even brighter at this eppifany and kissed her again, deeper. This time he felt the sky crash down on him and his body skyrocket from the ground. Every nerve in his body tingled and sighed as he floated endlessly in her kiss. He landed gracefully and felt an ache in his heart as he let go of her and turned to leave. Aislinn watched in stunned silence. Commodus was going to have a hard task ahead of him from now until they met in combat. She wished him the best for both their sakes. Commodus left the chambers feeling both relief and excitement. He had a seemingly impossible task before him, but he knew that with help he could have Aislinn at his side. The earth and the sky would finally meet and they would create a torrential sea of happiness. He crawled into his bed. Something struck his mind. He had forgotten to light the lamps and candles that immediately surrounded his bedside. He shrugged and laid back with his hands behind his head. He smiled and closed his eyes. Aislinn was not far away. He was safe and very content, for now. In the morning he would speak with Gracchus, he would finalize his desire for Aislinn, and he would finally be complete.


	20. 20 The Letter and The Law

Chapter 20: The Letter or The Law

Morning broke none too early on the capital city. Both Aislinn and Commodus had slept very soundly. Their confused emotions had been quieted for the evening by one another's shocking behaviour. Commodus went out to the courtyard to practice with the recruits. At the other end of the practice field, was Aislinn. She was facing off against five new soldiers and doing very well. He smiled and simply watched. Aislinn moved like a cat, precise and graceful. Her movements became swift and dizzying. He sat down and watched, completely entranced. The men around him said nothing and watched as well. One of the soldiers that was sparring with her made an unfair hit, knocking her to the ground. The men around her laughed. The man stood over her and knelt, on top of her. Commodus growled low like a wild animal. The man leaned down.

Aislinn looked up at him.

"I win, Celtess. Now give me what you gave the emperor last night.", he said suggestively.

Commodus jumped to his feet and raced over to kill the man. Before he reached the circle, Aislinn had kicked up into his manhood and thrown him off. She grabbed her staff and hit him in the back of the head. He leaned forward, groaning. She bashed him in the face with the staff sending him flying backwards. He landed right in front of Commodus. The very angry young Caesar put his foot on top of the recruit and leaned down.

"I believe you just assaulted my property, soldier. Arrest him.", he ordered. The men snapped to attention, taking hold of the battered recruit and hauling him away. Commodus turned to Aislinn. She looked at him emotionlessly and turned away. She began walking towards her quarters. Commodus raced after her. "Aislinn! Aislinn!"

She whirled around. "What!?", she said angrily.

"Did he hurt you?", he asked taking hold of her shoulders.

"No!", Aislinn shouted throwing his hands off of her. "I am quite able to protect myself, _Caesar_! I've been doing it since _before_ I arrived in the capital!"

He looked down at her in amazement. He hadn't thought about this before. Aislinn had been through a terrible journey just getting to the city. He could only imagine what kind of evils the men had put her through. Then again, he could only imagine the kind of retaliation they had endured from Aislinn. He sighed and bowed his head a little.

"I wish I could take all of that back, Aislinn. I'm sorry. Things are better, now. It doesn't change the past, but it will shape the future. I swear I will let no one harm you from now on.", he said quietly. Aislinn bowed her head in agreement and turned away. Aislinn had still had her innocence when they had met, so the men had not been able to take full advantage of her. She was lucky in that regard, at least. He wished he hadn't been so prideful and stupid in letting this happen to her. At the same time, he wished he had ordered her to be brought to him long ago. He stopped and thought for a moment. What exactly had Aislinn been put through? Now that he remembered it, she was not wearing what he had been told was traditional Celtic clothing when he had seen her in the cell. He had to interrogate the men responsible for her 'retrieval'. He went over to Quintus.

"Sire?", Quintus said before the ruler could speak.

"Quintus, I want the men responsible for Aislinn on the way here to the capital, imprisoned. Let me know when that has been done.", he said. Quintus nodded. There had been five centurians sent out after Aislinn, three had already been executed with Falco. All five of the guards that had been sent had been in Falco's service to one degree or another, but Maltus (the man who had just assualted Aislinn) and Deimas (a man who was about to be assualted by the emperor) still remained alive. Quintus had always thought those men to be harsh and a little over the edge, even for Roman soldiers, but had remained silent. Now it was time to give full details to the emperor.

Commodus went into the prisons later that evening when he had been informed that the two remaining soldiers were being held for questioning. He walked into the cell where both men were chained and glared at both of them. He walked up to Maltus. Aislinn's words this morning repeated in his head. She had refused to see him for the rest of the day. He reared back and punched Maltus as hard as he could in the face. Maltus growled.

"Soldiers, Quintus tells me that you and three of your compatriots who recently met their demise, were responsible for the retreival of my slave. Is that true?", he asked.

Maltus showed no fear. He knew that he was going to be executed, such was the way of Rome. Deimas looked a little more reserved. Maltus laughed.

"Yes, highness. We fetched the little nymph.", Maltus said smiling. Commodus threw another punch, this time into his midsection. Maltus smiled brighter.

"Define nymph, soldier.", he ordered.

"The little dear was quite easy for us to subdue, sire. You would have been most impressed. She fought quite madly against all five of us dragging her from the river as she bathed.", he said scornfully. Deimas felt very afraid now. He made no sound and looked away as the emperor hit Maltus again. He turned to Deimas.

"Is that true, soldier? Or should we ask her for the truth?"

"It is true, highness.", Deimas said. Commodus stayed in front of Maltus, but looked hatefully at Deimas. "Sire, she was just a woman, just a heathen; we didn't think you would grow desirous of her."

Commodus shouted angrily and hit Deimas. He was letting out every restrained bit of anger and sadness on these two men. "She was more than that! Even I could tell that, that is exactly why I did not order her destroyed when she arrived!"

"But sire, even you treated her like nothing more than an animal upon arriving.", Maltus reminded coldly. "Although I've never known of a good farmer to break the leg of an unruly horse." Maltus's head bashed into the wall with the emperor's fist on the other side.

"You will be silent before me unless told otherwise!", Commodus raged. He took a few steps away and tried to gather his thoughts. It was no wonder Aislinn had reserved feelings for him. She had been kidnapped, dragged away naked and unarmed, and manhandled by five of the most disgusting soldiers Rome had to offer. He hit the wall behind him with force that would have killed one of the two men. There was no way Aislinn would consent to marrying him, this kind of wrong against a mere woman was unfogivable; but Aislinn was also royalty. He turned back to the men. Quintus approached him silently and bowed.

"Highness.", he said.

"What is it, Quintus?", he asked quickly.

"Aislinn asked me to give this to you.", he said handing him a small roll of parchment. Commodus took it. It was too dark in the cell to read it. He looked up at Quintus. Quintus knew well the consequences of delivering bad news, so it had become custom to read the outlay of a letter before delivering it. He smiled. "It is not a cruel letter, sire. It is good news."

Commodus felt the sky lift from his shoulders. Aislinn didn't hate him. She had told him this. Why would she have prayed for someone she hated or saved a true foe from posion? Even after everything that she had been put through, Aislinn had real love for him. It was all he had ever wanted and he had done nothing to merit it this time. He smiled and turned to leave. "Execute them before a firing squad. They should die as servants to the empire.", he said. Quintus nodded.

"Going back to your whore for the day, highness?", Maltus said after hearing the order. If nothing else, he was going to make the emperor as furious as possible before he died. "Your father knew that you would fall prey to the first bossom that showed you tenderness, real or otherwise. It was his dying fear that you would bring the empire to ruin for the sake of your own lusts; lust of blood in the arena, and the insatiable lust of a woman!"

Commodus turned around furiously and raced up to Maltus. He raised a hand to strike him, but hesitated. He looked deeply into the man's eyes. "You, you knew my father's last thoughts?", he asked with his voice cracking from rage and sudden sorrow.

"Of course, highness. Wasn't it you who said to Falco that the empire would have been better without the old man governing it with arcane philosphies and unnecessary drivelings?", Maltus said with a cold stare. "Falco believed you would have done well for the empire as Caesar. I shall have to tell him in Hades that he was wrong."

Commodus screamed in anger and hit the man furiously. He stopped after a moment. Maltus's face was covered with blood and a cruel stare. "Falco gave the order to have my father throttled?", he asked still shaking. Maltus smiled as best he could. "And you obeyed him!? You killed the emperor!?"

Quintus heard his emperor's last shout and ran back to see what was going on. Commodus had flown into a rage and would surely have killed Maltus with his bare hands. Quintus knew this would be a severely bad idea. He grabbed Commodus around the waist and pulled him away. "Highness! His fate is already sealed! Do not become him, destroy him."

Commodus looked up at him and nodded. He turned around one more time. "Tell me, Maltus, who was it that carried out the sentence against Maximus's family? Is that more of your handiwork gone askew or were you in the clear on that occasion?"

Maltus laughed through his very swollen lips. "The highlands are far to the north, sire. The Spaniard's home was on the way.", he said with a smile. Commodus again rushed up to him, as if to pummel him again. Maltus winced, this time, still feeling the incomplete impact of Caesar's wrath.

"Maltus. You have sinned against Aislinn of the Boadicae. A loyal servant to me, and royalty among her people. But you are quite lucky that she seems to be willing to forgive anyone that would call out for her blood. The way of the Christians is truly becoming a puzzlement to me.", he said as he turned to walk away. "But...Maximus. Maximus is no Christian. And he was also a loyal servant to the empire. You wronged him on just as many counts. Perhaps he would like to hear your confession before you traverse the river styx." Maltus looked up at him, terrified. Maximus would not end his life quickly in rage like Commodus would have. Maximus would make him feel all the pain that he and his previous family had. "Yes, I think that is a wonderful idea. Quintus, send for senator Maximus. he needs to record this testimony for the archives."

Qunitus saluted and nodded as he watched the emperor leave.

Commodus went into his private chambers and requested that the senate allow him a personal day. He also sent word to Gracchus that he needed to speak with him privately. He sat down at his desk and carefully pulled out the scroll. He looked at the seal on it. It was the same as Aislinn's medallion. Her medallion! He still had it! After he had finished with this, he needed to return it to her with the assurance that those who had initially wronged her were paying dearly for their crimes. He held up the scroll and breathed deeply. He coughed. The parchment did not smell sweet like Aislinn, it smelled like horse and sheep. This had not come from Aislinn's hand directly. He opened it carefully. The letter was quite long compared to what he had hoped it would contain. He sighed and began to read.

"Caesar Commodus Antonius Aurelius of Rome,

I send warmth and gratitude to you for the safety of my daughter. Aislinn sent word with our youngest son that she was in good health and being kept well by you. She also told many other things that need to be addressed. As ruler of the highlands, I must warn you that I feel persuaded to be less than cordial to anyone that has captured the heart, let alone the physical person, of our heiress and only daughter. However, her words through Tormod have assuaged my anger long enough to give you this advice if you truly reciprocate the tenderness she has for you. There are many forms of death, Caesar. Many more forms of respect. But there are two greatest virtues that tie for their place at the top of our list of necessary attributes for our daughter's companions; and they are almost equal in their descriptions. The first is love, Commodus. The second is courage. While I am very certain that you are already well in the know about the courage displayed on the battle fields and in the arena, I would like to shed some light on the many other forms of it that you yourself may have already unwittingly displayed. A man first shows courage in assuming the responisibilities of his family. The second form of courage is facing the enemy in person. I, myself, would not have chosen to abduct the enemy and unjustly force them into captivity in my homeland, but to each his own. The third form of courage is accepting responsibility for the wrongs one has committed and attempting to make it right. I am told that a severe wound was inflicted on my daughter, but the nature of it was not told. I also understand that you tended the wound and prayed the help of the gods for her healing. In that manner, you showed courage in the form of mercy. Then, to be courageous, one must call his enemy by name. They must remove the respect surrounding any titles and place their opposition on an equal level. I understand that it was after this incident that you began calling my daughter by her name. I am a little agitated that her name was revealed to you, but I also know that Aislinn never has, and never will fear a man simply because of his position in power. You brought Aislinn before your senate, another act of courage. When a man is willing to display openly his thoughts and ideas, he is brave indeed. Aislinn tells me that you have refused to take advantage of her, a great form of courage. Tormod told me that you listened to the testimony of a condemned man and allowed him to prove his innocence. A very great form of courage. You laughed before Aislinn as Bran the Blessed before his foes. That was very courageous. You allowed Aislinn to celebrate Beltane. I understand that Rome has no such custom, so this was indefinitely an act of courage on your behalf. You listened to her tears as she told you what she feared and hated. I have in the past allowed my enemies to do so. You ignored the tenderness for Aislinn to complete the order of her being displayed in the arena with a champion. While this enraged me to hear, I understand that you did so to appease the senate and had planned all along to never allow any harm to come to her. You allowed your heart to be swayed by her, but not to be changed from its identity. You proposed marraige. I am pleased to hear from my son that she refused. Word spreads quickly by bird and mouth from servants to guards, to all those in the highlands. I have known of all of your actions even in part since Aislinn arrived in the capital. I have deliberately refused to send soldiers to retrieve her, by her request. I am exceedingly glad that I decided against it in that you most recently fended off a tiger from killing her. Make no mistake, Commodus, you have not won my heart; but you have won hers. I implore you to give her free passage back to her home before the end battle in Samhain. She will not lose, and you will not sway her to wed you. There are indeed many forms of courage you have explored, Caesar, but there is one left to go. You must do what is right in the interests of all. That is the greatest form of courage and love that there is. Keep my daughter safe and warm in her quarters. I will expect word from her with your seal within a month. Strength and wisdom be with you.

In the name of our clan,

Boadicae'

Commodus closed the parchment. He sighed heavily. He needed Gracchus's advice desperately. He couldn't just send Aislinn away. The senate and the military would not allow it. As powerful as he was being emperor, he still had to answer to the people. He couldn't fight her, he couldn't kill her. Something else had to be done. 'You have to die.', his mind told him. 'There is no other way.' He shuddered at this. There had to be a right way to do this. He had a little over four months to research it. Rome wasn't built in a day, and his decision should not be made rashly either. He left his chambers and went to go and find Gracchus. The two had agreed to meet late in the evening, so it was getting close to time for the old man to be arriving. Commodus hoped that his words would be a little kinder and more plain than the letter.


	21. 21 Wise Men Say

Chapter 21: Wise Men Say...

Gracchus was lead into Commodus's chambers after darkness had settled on the capital. Commodus sat in a chair at the farthest side of the room. Gracchus walked up to him, bowed low, and smiled. There were not as many lamps lit as usual. His prominent fear of the dark had obviously been soothed by Aislinn's encouragements to his strength.

"You needed to speak with me, Caesar?", he asked. Commodus motioned for him to sit. Gracchus sat down and looked at his troubled emperor with concern.

"I am very disquieted, senator. There are many obstacles before me, before my heart, and before the empire.", Commodus said with a sigh. "When did I first do wrong as emperor?"

"When you assumed the throne, Commodus.", Gracchus said plainly. Commodus looked up at him in shock. Gracchus put up his hand to signal that he was not yet finished with his explanation. "Your father was always telling you in the senate meetings that he feared you would destroy Rome. I feared something similar; I feared that Rome would destroy you."

"How can that be possible?", Commodus said still in surprise.

"Sire, this throne has been crumbling since Nero the lunatic had his slimy hand on the armrest of the throne.", Gracchus said with a sigh. He stood and began pacing. "The throne has never been the same. Peace and stability are simply pleasant illusions created by the absence of war."

"Peace and stability are the absence of war and violence, Gracchus."

"No, sire. Peace is the presence of love and stability is the effect of wisdom.", Gracchus replied. "You were never meant for the throne. You are strong-minded, strong-willed, and far too clever if I might add." The two chuckled. Gracchus looked at him seriously. "As of late, you have had the privelege of showing the tenderness in your heart. It cannot continue if you are to be Caesar, sire. You must be as cruel and firm as your predecessors."

Commodus shook his head madly. "You cannot love cruelty. I want love, Gracchus. I want the people to love their emperor, not fear him."

"Then you are not meant to rule Rome.", Gracchus said firmly. Commodus looked down. He now realized he could be honest with this man about how he had felt from the beginning. He had wanted to rule, but had decided against it towards the end of his father's life. It was only after hearing that someone other than Lucius or a member of the family would take the throne that his father had abandoned him in his childhood for, that he became angry about not being selected as emperor. Really, he had always wanted to be known throughout the land as the most incredible warrior that saved farms and nobles from outlaws. A hero for the people, someone they all loved. He sighed realizing that it could never happen for him.

"I do not want to rule Rome, Gracchus. If I could, I would throw this crown to the nearest willing fool that would wear it and escape with Aislinn to the highlands. I could be free and we could be together.", he said. A light went on in his head. "That's it! The highlands can't live without Aislinn and I can't live with Rome! I'll return with her to her homeland!"

"A lovely sentiment, sire. But the senate has already published your procclamation to fight Aislinn to the death. You couldn't just abandon the throne. The nearest fool that would wear your crown would try to make his throne bigger than yours, he would attack the highlands and slaughter all living creatures just to prove a point. It has happened before, highness. Men crave the power that taunts them from a distance, they long to outdo the man that preceeded them. You could not just leave Rome with Aislinn.", Gracchus said. Commodus felt a tear slide down the side of his face. He needed to be with Aislinn. Gracchus looked down at the young ruler and smiled brightly. "At least, you couldn't leave Rome with Aislinn, alive."

"I will not kill her!", he shouted angrily, rising to his feet and staring Gracchus in the face.

"Not her, highness, you. You must die.", Gracchus said. Commodus looked at him with confusion. Gracchus sat him down and spoke softly. Even the royal bed-chamber was a possible place for attackers and spies to hide. "I am quite versed in herbology and alchemy. There is a draught that induces a sleep so deep and powerful that it causes the person to appear 'dead'. You could take it before facing her in the arena. Any minor wounds she inflicts will be seen by the crowd and they will think that her many blows to you would have killed you."

"But, Aislinn would know that I'm not dead."

"No, sire. She must think you are dead. If she thought for one moment that you weren't, her reaction to your fatality would not be genuine. Only a few select must know your plan. Myself, yourself, Quintus, and senator Maximus."

"My sister..."

"Will be told once you are safely beyond the border of the capital. As will Aislinn. No one else must know. Rome must mourn for her emperor."

He frowned. "But a draught as powerful as that could kill me, couldn't it?"

"Of course, sire. Then again so could a battle with Aislinn. She will not lose, and neither will you. It would simply be a matter of whose heart would give out first. Spare her that, spare yourself that. Die, leave, and take your beloved home to her throne.", Gracchus said. Commodus thought long and hard about this before speaking again.

"Aislinn cannot meet with me until the day we fight. If I see her, I will be inclined to tell her everything.", he choked.

"Yes, sire. Until that time, I suggest you began drawing up the procclamation that will give her safe passage back to the highlands with your body as proof to her family of her victory. Also, study her language and customs. I will send for her brother to be brought back. He will also know of the plot, I gather from his mannerisms that he is wise enough to know that this is best for Aislinn's sake.", he explained. He looked around nervously and then spoke softer. "Commodus, Falco escaped. There were about 150 legionares that still held loyalty to him. They are in hiding. I don't know how they managed to do it, but I wager that they are counting on attacking after you lose Aislinn. Everyone who has seen you two knows that you are deeply connected to the other. You must do this."

He nodded. He looked up at Gracchus. "Aside from her homeland's language and customs, there are other things I will need to know. I need to speak with some of the prisoners."

"Agreed, highness.", Gracchus said. "This is a very brave thing you do."

Commodus frowned. He hoped that Aislinn would not be so hurt by his feigned passing as to bring harm to herself. He looked up at Gracchus. "I shall have to have people reminding her of her duty to her people on a daily basis until then. She will need a purpose to return to her home if she truly loves me and will feel my loss."

"Absoloutely." Gracchus looked at his emperor and smiled with fatherly admiration. "You know, sire, I have watched you since you were an infant. I have felt pride, frustration, joy, anger, and love. I only had three little girls of my own. You were the closest I ever had to a son and... (he looked him over smiling) you are enough. I will make this work for you, Caesar."

Commodus embraced him as a brother and sighed. "Thank you, Gracchus. There is much to be done between now and then. I will pray nightly that this will work. We will need the help of all the heavens to bring this about and have it follow through."

He nodded. "Until then, get some sleep. You will need strength of mind and body from now on."

Gracchus stood and left. Commodus watched, letting everything they had discussed churn in his mind and work through until he felt relaxed enough to sleep. He undressed, still pouring over the remnants of doubt in his mind that would cling to him until the plan was carried out. He climbed into bed and closed his eyes gently. He would have given anything to be with Aislinn right that moment. Her warm, gentle presence near him would have made all of the rest of the world disappear. He bore the weight of an empire for the rest of his waking moments. 'Not for much longer.', his mind replied with relief. Soon, he would be free.


	22. 22 The Memory of Trees

Chapter 22: The Memory of Trees

Commodus called Quintus and Maximus together to confide his plans in them. He looked up at them as he finished speaking. Quintus looked very worried and Maximus looked a little amused.

"Highness, would you really give up the throne for a woman?", Maximus asked.

"Aislinn is no mere woman. She is a muse. I can't live without her.", he said. Quintus laughed and took a drink from the flask he carried with him. Commodus looked at him. "What?"

"I remember not so long ago, when you were about Lucius's age. We were out near the villas, all of us. You, Maximus here, Lucilla, and Immaus. Do you remember?", he said still laughing. Maximus began laughing as well. Commodus turned red. "Your sister wanted so badly to come and play legionaire with us. She even picked up a stick and chased us about like ducklings. She pinned you right to the ground just as Aislinn has done so many times. She told you to declare her the victor."

"Oh yes!", Maximus laughed. "And Commodus said that no woman would ever lord anything over him, never. No woman would ever best him at anything. So Lucilla stated that someday a pretty young girl would steal his heart and claim his throne. Poor Commodus began shouting at her to take it back in fear that one of the young slaves would make off with his heart in his sleep!"

Commodus turned a deeper shade of red. Maximus reached over and ruffled his hair playfully as they had done as children. He growled and threw his hand away. "I was not afraid! I just didn't like the idea of some silly girl controlling me or Rome!", he protested.

Both of the men laughed. Commodus frowned. Quintus became silent and handed the emperor the flask. He took it angrily. "Sire, you have come a long way since that day under the trees.", Quintus re-assured. He sighed. "So this Aislinn really has your heart, does she? You are a most fortunate and yet not fortunate man. She is fiery and passionate, but will not bend to your whim like any other Roman woman. She will vex you night and day."

"Yes, and I will be glad of it.", Commodus remarked suddenly realizing that his father had spoken the truth to him about women. He began playing the events of that carefree day in his mind. His sister was an akward 12 year old girl, Maximus was a strapping boy of 13, Quintus was 12 as well but emphasized that he was as good as 13, and then there was Immaus. Commodus's face fell suddenly. He had deliberately not thought about Immaus in years. It had been so long ago, but not long enough. Maximus and Quintus noticed the seriousness on the emperor's face and became quiet. They had hoped that the years that had passed would have laid Immaus's memory and story to a peaceful rest in everyone's mind. Commodus's eyes clouded over as the memory became clear.

"Slow down!", yelled Commodus. The little eight year old was having quite a time keeping up with his three friends. Maximus was the son of a grand Spanish general and being trained as a warrior to serve the emperor directly. Quintus was the son of a prominent senator, but was also in training to serve the emperor as a bodygaurd. Immaus was the son of a philosopher, really a nobody compared to the other three; but Commodus was most closely bonded to the young man. He was the fastest, funniest, handsomest, and cleverest of the three; but he claimed Commodus as his friend and little brother. This pleased the little boy, since his only sibling was Lucilla. Lucilla was quite a tomboy and enjoyed tormenting her baby-brother when she wasn't comforting him after a bad dream. It was a conflict to most people, but they managed to remain dear as family. Immaus, however, was more than family to Commodus. He ran up to his three friends, panting desperately for breath. He had been said to have been born too early so his mother had treated him delicately and his father preferred to spend time with Lucilla or the other young men. Commodus was desperate to prove his strength to his father, but also to Immaus.

"Keep up, turtle-legs!", Quintus said laughing. Commodus threw a rock at him. He dodged and made a face at him. Commodus jumped at him as Maximus caught him. "You throw like a girl!"

"You look like a girl!", Immaus said shoving Maximus off of Commodus. "Come on, we're almost there!" The group followed as Immaus sprinted ahead. He looked behind him, noticing his best friend lagging behind a little. He ran back and smacked him playfully. Commodus filled with boyish indignation and raced after him to hit him back. The group bounded over the golden hills, the long wheat billowing in the breeze. They were never supposed to journey out into the fields by themselves, but especially at this distance. They were almost to the edge of the field, almost beyond the watch of any guards. Immaus led the way until they came to where the trees and verdant ground replaced the ripe fields. The group laughed and began climbing up the trees. Immaus, of course, was first and had scurried more than halfway up a tall apple tree. Maximus and Quintus followed after. Commodus was last to the tree and fell off with his first attempt to clamber up the tree. He growled and began furiously clawing at it. Maximus and Quintus began laughing and making 'meowing' noises at him.

"Poor little puppy can't get up the tree!", Maximus laughed.

"Come on! It's not fair!", Commodus yelled backing away. Quintus tossed an unripe apple at him. Commodus snarled and furiously began to climb again. He even tried biting into the tree to get the leverage to pull himself up. Immaus shook his head and hurried over to his best friend. He reached down and took the little prince by his arm. Commodus tried to make it look as if most of the work was his, but accepted the gesture gratefully. Immaus pulled him onto the first branch with him.

"Behold! The bold conquerer reaches new heights everyday! Is there nothing that Commodus emperor of Rome cannot do?", Immaus laughed patting his friend on the shoulder. Commodus smiled.

"Well, he can't throw a rock.", Quintus laughed. Commodus growled and hurled an apple at him. Quintus leapt out of the tree and landed, uncerimoniously on the ground. He smiled. Maximus jumped down beside him. "Come on, princess! Let's go!" The two mischief makers ran-off knowing that their friends would follow.

Immaus jumped down and landed more gracefully than any cat. He looked up at Commodus and smiled. "Come on, Caesar! You're never going to command the respect of the people from up there!", he yelled. Commodus gulped and tried to climb down. He felt akward. He was terrified of falling. Immaus shook his head, smiling, and climbed up a little to help his friend down. As he helped him to the trunk they heard something. Immaus looked at Commodus for a second, then pushed him back up the branch. Commodus said nothing, but stayed hidden in the thick branches. Immaus turned as a man on horseback approached. Immaus looked up at the man. "Who dares approach the future emperor unannounced?", Immaus said with a laugh. The man drew out a knife. Commodus gasped and surpressed a scream as the man drove the blade into Immaus's chest. Immaus gagged and fell to the ground as the man rode away. Commodus remained frozen. Immaus looked up into the tree. "Help.", he breathed.

Commodus was too frightened to move at first. The sight of blood and his friend's gasps were terrifying. He finally found the strength and courage to jump down. As he did so, he twisted his leg at a terrible angle and screeched in pain. He looked down at Immaus. His friend was turning white and shaking terribly. He reached over and took his hand.

"It's okay, Commodus. You're safe. You're alright.", Immaus breathed.

"Immaus!", Commodus cried. "Help! Maximus! Quintus! Help!", he yelled. He looked back down at his commrade who simply smiled.

"You're so brave, Commodus. You didn't cry out. So brave...", Immaus said.

"Don't close your eyes, Immaus! I order you not to die!", Commodus shouted angrily.

"You're so amazing, little brother. We'll make Rome the wonder of the ages. My mind...your heart...our plans.", he breathed. Commodus watched in tears as light went out of his friend's eyes and face. He clung tightly to the boy until he grew very cold. Maximus and Quintus had already been there a moment ago, but he had been so focused that he hadn't noticed them. Quintus ran for help as Maximus knelt beside the two. Maximus knew well what would happen if word got back to Marcus that Commodus had been found with Immaus's body, crying. He would never have an end to his father chiding him about not being a man. Maximus drew in a deep breath and punched Commodus as hard as he felt was necessary in the shoulder. Commodus whirled around, enraged, and began furiously attacking the older boy. Maximus allowed it, accepting each strike with the understanding that it saved his friend from heartache from his father and the rest of the men. Besides, it was what Immaus would have done.

Commodus allowed a few tears to streak down his face as he remembered the day and the night that followed. He had vowed to never join the military, but focus all his energy on gaining strength for his own personal uses. He would dispatch every highwayman and assassin in Rome. Maximus put a hand on his emperor's shoulder. Quintus did the same. For a few moments, the men were boys again. They were sharing both the heartache of something long past, and the heartsickness of the uncertainties of such a dangerous future. Commodus had come a vast distance since that day. Neither of them doubted that a man that had held his friend in his last moments lacked the strength to allow another to do the same for him. This would be difficult, but it could indeed be done.

Later that night, Commodus went into Aislinn's room. She was sleeping soundly. He reached down and kissed her gently. Aislinn smiled and sighed in her sleep. He reached down and laid a hand over her belly.

"Someday, we will have a beautiful little boy. He will have your mind, my strength, and all that those who have touched our lives could give him.", he said softly. Poetry came easily to him when he saw Aislinn smile. He laid his head beside her for a moment. This was inspiration for the future. Only a few months more, and he could rise every morning to this. It would be paradise.


	23. 23 Shadows and Symbols Appear

Chapter 23: Shadows and Symbols Appear

It would not do to say that Commodus was impatient for the next five months to be overwith. He was moody and trembling almost all the time. Because of this, Gracchus limited the meetings of the senate to be only thrice a week. Quintus took to sparring with the emperor along with Maximus and all three would spend long hours talking or going on long walks. Lucius tried to soothe his uncle from time to time, but since he was having quite a bit of fun spending time with Aislinn, Commodus found it difficult to spend extended periods of time with the boy. He was constantly recanting the great stories that Aislinn was telling, or the fancy tricks she could do, or asking questions to his uncle about her origin. Commodus finally decided that, since he was probably never going to see his nephew and sister after he left Rome, he might as well get in as much time with them as possible. Two weeks before the battle was to take place, Commodus was out walking with Lucius in the courtyard. Lucius looked up at his uncle after a long and rather strained silence.

"Uncle, is something wrong?", he asked.

"No, Lucius. Everything is alright.", he re-assured with a half-hearted smile.

"You look troubled. Mother has said so repeatedly.", Lucius said trying to pry the real problem out of his uncle.

"No, Lucius. I'm fine. Have you learned anything exciting this week?"

"I learned something fascinating from Aislinn!", he exclaimed. Commodus felt an enormous lump in his throat. He sighed. He loathed to hear more tales and facts from the land that was soon to be his home. It was almost as if he dreaded hearing aobut it from other people since they really didn't understand what the ideas and data meant for him. Commodus frowned.

"What did you learn about the highlands this time?"

"Oh it wasn't about the highlands perse, it was about animals."

"Animals? What kinds of animals?", Commodus said with amusement.

"Sheep, lambs really.", Lucius replied. Commodus felt the lump return. Sheep were the mainstay in livestock for the highlands. He groaned. "Do you want me to tell you about it?"

"Certainly.", he said with a heavy sigh.

"Well, Aislinn says that if you have two ewes that birth at the same time and one dies, but the other's lamb dies, then there is a way to get the orphaned lamb to be accepted by the mother of the dead lamb.", Lucius said. Commodus looked at him with interest. "She says that the trick is to cut the dead lamb, spilling its blood, and bathe the living lamb in it. Then and only then, will the mother accept the orphan. She says its what happens to Christians."

"How is that?", Commodus said with interest. He had tried to forget the fact that if he was to go with Aislinn, that he would probably need to know more about Christians in general. He wondered if all of the highlands had adopted this cult, or if Aislinn was alone in this regard.

"She says that they are 'emmersed' in water that is a symbol of the blood of their saviour. She says then they are children of his father, the God of Israel, and they are heirs to his throne. I asked her where he reigns and she said in the heavens. Mother told me that Christians want to give him the throne of our empire, but Aislinn says that's silly. What do you think, uncle?", he said. Commodus let everything that Aislinn had said to him about this faith race through his head. She had been respectful of him even in his cruelty, she had been kind to him and begged the lives of strangers, she had sworn allegiance to him and then tried to spare his life, she had refused a marraige proposal that could have given her plenty of leeway to give the throne to her brethren. Perhaps there was more to this than anyone had ever explained to him. He had to follow through with his initial idea to speak with some of the prsioners. "She says that all of her brethren have died in the old and rise again. Can a person do that, uncle?"

"Yes.", he whispered. "In more ways than one." He looked down at Lucius and hugged him tightly. Lucius smiled and hugged him back.

"I'm going back inside now. It's getting cold.", Lucius said.

"Yes, you go on. I'll be along later.", he said softly. As Lucius walked away, Commodus walked with Quintus over to the prisons. He took a very deep breath and prepared to face another form of courage; truly listening.

Later that night, Commodus sent for Gracchus. Gracchus was shocked to see the emperor looking so refreshed and happy. He had spent several months without contact with Aislinn. Something was amiss. He bowed.

"Gracchus, my friend!", Commodus exclaimed embracing him. Gracchus stood still and looked at him worriedly. "Please, sit! I have something to ask."

"What is it sire?", Gracchus asked.

"I was wondering if it would be alright if I had a few moments with Aislinn to tell her something. I have something wonderful to share! Would it be wise?", he asked excitedly. It pained Gracchus to answer him.

"No, highness. You must not speak with her. You have been very strong thus far, you cannot go back now.", Gracchus said.

"But I have died and risen into a new life! A life that she and I can share! It will assuage her fears and remove her need to spare me in the arena!", he said happily. "Not that I want to die, but if she knows this, then she will not feel so desperate and lost if she thinks I am dead."

"And that is precisely why you cannot tell her. As I said, Commodus, Rome must mourn for her emperor. Aislinn must do the same if this is to work. Please understand, Caesar, this is for the best.", Gracchus said as gently as possible. Commodus looked down, deeply hurt. "Sire, Aislinn and yourself will share many happy memories in the future. You will share in sorrows, angers, fears, and joys very soon. But if you fall backwards even a little, then any hope of doing so is lost. Which would matter to you more, a small bit of joy with her at the moment; or a lifetime of everything together?"

He frowned and fought back tears of many emotions. "You are right, senator. I just wish I could share this with her. Everything is clear to me, now. Everything is beautiful. Why couldn't I have felt this way all of my life?"

"Because sire, feeling it all of your life would remove all the sweetness and specialness of it now. Get some rest, you have only a few more days until you meet her in combat."

Commodus swallowed hard. He frowned a little, but then looked resoloute. He had to do this even if it hurt Aislinn momentarily. This would be the hardest two weeks of his life.

For the next two weeks, Aislinn tried to send messages through the guards and servants (as well as Lucius) to Commodus. She begged him to allow her to leave. She implored him to renounce his order for them to meet in battle. She wanted desperately to simply go home and forget she had ever met him. She wanted so badly for this torture to end. She could barely find solace in her nightly praying, which was something monumental for her. She finally resigned herself to fight him in battle and decided that she would mortally wound him, but not kill him. Once he was incapacitated, she could be sent for to heal him, and then escape. Her plan was perfect. Commodus, in the meantime, spent his last remaining days with his family and Gracchus. He often found himself bursting into tears around innocent little Lucius and his sister. Maximus and Quintus had agreed to go with him far enough to make sure he awoke with Aislinn. This way they could keep him sedated in secret until they reached the border and make sure Aislinn did no harm to herself. Commodus paced back and forth the night before the battle. He was beside himself and he knew that Aislinn felt the same. Aislinn tossed and turned in her bed. She felt the heat of a fever of emotion engulfing her at every turn. She knew that Commodus felt the same. It was his last night in the palace, he realized, but he couldn't enjoy it for the world. Then again, Commodus had never truly enjoyed his nights in the palace. Never except once, when Aislinn raged into his room, furious about the Beltane incident, and fell asleep in his arms. After tomorrow, he would be free to hold her forever.

Commodus dressed and ate a small meal after consuming the elixir that Gracchus brought him. He headed out to the path that lead to the arena. He wondered if Aislinn was feeling well and would put on a show good enough to convince people that he was dead. Anxiety writhed within him as they approached. Would this really work? Would Aislinn be alright without him for a little while? He had to go through with this now, there would be no other chances for him. He sighed and entered the gladiator's pit with Aislinn. Aislinn had been brought a tunic of her family's tartan by her brother a few nights ago. She glowed in the brilliant greens and reds on top of the white undergarment. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Please, Commodus. I don't want to do this! I just want to go home!", she wailed. He refused to look at her. Aislinn's mind raced. Had going without her company for several weeks made him cold towards her? Had he truly forgotten all of their tender and playful moments. She was at a loss as to what more could be done. She reached up and tried to kiss him fully on the mouth. He pulled her away and held her firmly by the shoulders in front of her.

'Swear to me that you will do yourself no harm and take my remains back to your home if my life should end.", he whispered urgently. She looked away, furious with sorrw. He grabbed her chin and forced her face up to his. "Swear it to me!"

"I swear.", she breathed. Her heart was sinking fast within her. She couldn't do this. The platform beneath them began to rise. Commodus watched the cieling above them give way to pure light from the sun. He wondered if this was what dying was like. He was beginning to feel quite peaceful, very happy. The draught was working its magic. He smiled as the warmth shone on his face. Not much longer and he would be free and truly happy.


	24. 24 Out Like a Lion

Chapter 24: Out Like A Lion

Aislinn heard nothing but the incessant thundering of her own heart as they were hoisted up into the arena. She couldn't hear the shouts of the crowds or the procclamation for her freedom that was being read aloud. The orator stated clearly that in the event that Caesar should fall to the Celtess, she was to be escorted home by a designated entourage without any harm to her person. His body was to be carried with her as proof to the highland peoples that even the emperor was not afraid to face them. Aislinn was to be seen as nothing more than an animal by the people, not a villain, if she won. Commodus smiled brightly. The sun haloed a getle glow around Aislinn. It was pure white at first, then turned a soft shade of purple, then pink. He chuckled softly at seeing such a precious sight. Aislinn frowned and began to feel desperate. He was acting as if this meant nothing to him, as if he hadn't a care in the world. The guards dispersed and allowed the two to begin circling one another. Aislinn wanted to stay still, but Commodus stepped into action immediately. Despite his seemingly groggy behaviour, he was still able to move like a trained warrior. He grabbed his gladius and swung hard at Aislinn's shoulder. Aislinn ducked to the side and swung up, catching part of the hem of his tunic and tearing it. The crowd roared with laughter. Commodus seemed to not notice it. He was staring at something else.

Immaus was standing in front of him. They were little boys again, all of them. Quintus and Maximus were there, too. They were all sparring and he was winning. It was wonderful. They laughed and lunged at one another. He lunged out at Maximus and clipped him playfully on the arm. Maximus growled, smiling, and hit the side of his head with his hilt. The world blurred and shifted. He was standing in the arena, with thousands of people screaming excitedly. Aislinn stood before him. She was magnificent and beautiful in the traditional garb of her homeland. He noticed blood trickling down her arm where he had just struck Maximus. The side of his head burned and ached. He would have a bruise to match the one that had recently healed on Aislinn. He breathed deeply when he noticed how angry and terrified she looked.

"Just end this, let me go home!", Aislinn yelled to him. Commodus tried to focus as the world was beginning to shift again. This time, it was his mother that he saw. He was standing out in the field to the east of the villas as snow had begun to fall. She called to him to come inside and get ready for bed. He groaned. The white of the snow glowing and swirling was so pretty. It was getting rather cold, though. He dropped his sword and turned to run back inside. He turned and the world phased back to reality once more. He looked straight ahead. Aislinn stood before him looking at him as if he were possessed. He noticed that Aislinn had also dropped her sword. He reached down to grab the blade. Aislinn ran at him and kicked the blade away from him. She punched him in the face, sending him flying backwards. He sat up, feeling anger and tears come to him as he knelt to stand up. He looked in front of him. His father was standing meekly.

"My decision disappoints you, my son?", he said softly. Commodus frowned and felt anger surge within him. No one thought he could be a leader. No one thought he could be strong. It was infuriating! He ran at the old man as he had wanted to do for some time and threw a hard hit into the man's chest.

Aislinn screamed as the hit landed on her right shoulder. She stumbled backwards, reeling from the pain and frustration. She looked up at him. He looked wild, like the barbarians in the prisons.

"I am a strong and moral man, Father!", he yelled. Aislinn looked at him in confusion. Had her blow to his head caused him to lose his senses? She tried to toss her sword down and run to him to comfort him. Perhaps that would rekindle the love he had for her. Before she could do this, Commodus regained his senses. He noticed Aislinn. The crowd was jeering. There was not much of a show going on at all thanks to Aislinn's being concerned for him. This wasn't right. Aislinn had to make this look real, he had to make this look real. He lunged forward and shouted at her. Aislinn held up her blade defensively. She noticed the rage in Commodus's eyes as he attacked. There was no going back now. She had to be done with this or abandon all hope of ever going home and taking care of her people. She clenched her eyes shut and screamed as he landed on her. Aislinn looked down. Commodus's shoulder was impaled on her sword. She looked up at him silently. He froze and looked down at the wound. Aislinn cried out and yanked the sword out of his arm.

"No!", she screamed. Commodus fell forward. She caught him as red began saturating the white of his clothing. Blood poured from the wound like all of Aislinn's hope for a future with him. Her heart burst into a thousand pieces. Commodus sank down. Aislinn grabbed hold of him as he lowered to the ground. He looked up at her. Everything was clear. He was free of Rome, free of past sins, free of the limitations placed on his heart. He smiled as all of the joy that Aislinn brought him filled his veins where blood was depleting. "Commodus, no! Please stand up! Please, don't do this! Rome needs you! What about your sister? What about your nephew? What about me!? You're not ready to die! You can't die!", she screamed. Commodus looked up at her and gave her a half-smile. He had to share the joy of what he had learned and done with her. He had to end her tears before the lights went out in his world.

"All is forgiven, sister. I'm so happy. I am ready to go.", he whispered. Aislinn watched in horror as the colour drained from his face. She pulled her to him and tried to force her warmth, her life into him. She screamed repeatedly and hit the back of his head, demanding that he come back. She wept madly as the guards allowed Quintus and Maximus into the arena. The crowd was silent. Above the sounds of Aislinn's screams, there was nothing. She looked down at her beloved as he lay cold and still forever in her arms.

"I'm not ready, Commodus.", she wept. "I'm not ready for you to go."

"My lady, it is time. You must leave the capital. We will see to his body.", Quintus said as he approached and reached down. Aislinn jumped up and attacked him furiously.

"Don't say that! Don't ever say that! He's fine! He just needs some rest, he'll be alright. He's had worse.", she said trailing off in mutterings. A physician appointed by gracchus went out and began to look over the fallen emperor. Maximus and Quintus both noticed this at the same time Aislinn did. They grabbed her and held onto her tightly as the man knelt and examined his former Caesar. He shook his head and looked up at the group.

"Caesar Commodus Antonius Aurelius of Rome is dead.", he announced. The orator repeated this. The crowd began to wail and cry as Aislinn sank between the two men doing the same. What had she done? She had never killed before, and now she had murdered her beloved? She could have refused this. She could have thrown down her weapon and refused to fight. Now he was gone. She screamed one final time to the heavens and then became still and silent. Maximus turned to Quintus.

"Let's get him onto the cart and get her out as well. We start the journey immediately. Is Tormod at the gates waiting?", he asked.

"Yes. I'll take Aislinn.", Quintus offered. Maximus knelt and picked up Commodus's limp form. He smiled when he heard a soft grunt from the man. They would need to give him a little more of the elixir in a few hours. He would need to appear dead until they were beyond the capital. The job was only half done and the hardest part was yet to have passed. Now they needed to get him out of the city feigning death, and keep Aislinn alive until they were free. Maximus snickered to himself as they walked. None of the men were close enough to hear him, so he spoke openly, but softly to the 'slain' man over his shoulder.

"Well, Commodus, Aislinn hasn't killed you...yet. When you awake she will know that the heartache she has suffered was all a ploy. Then she'll have at you." He turned the man to look at him and smiled. "You're so lucky she loves you, or you'd be dead right now."

Five guards came out and helped Maximus place Commodus on a cart that was to accompany them out of the city. Aislinn was seated solemnly in front of her brother on a horse. She had no facial expressions. If it had for one moment been unecessary for her to breathe she wouldn't have done that, either. Quintus and Maximus frowned as they began their journey. Aislinn amde no movements or sounds. The group stopped to make camp for the night. Tormod dismounted and then reached up to help Aislinn do the same. She remained very still. He pulled her off and set her on the ground, then carried her over to the fire. Claude climbed off of the horse that he was riding. He couldn't bare the thought of living without Aislinn or Commodus. It was rather convenient for him that the two were destined to be together. He helped Tormod and Maximus set up the camp and prepare a meal for the evening. They offered food to Aislinn. She remained unmoving. No sound, no reaction of any kind. Tormod sat down next to her and took out a piece of bread.

"Lass, you have to eat. You have to go home. You promised him that you would not abandon your people. You promised.", he reminded. Aislinn took the bread, swallowed it after only a few brief 'chomp's and then fell backwards to sleep. She rolled over and began to sob uncontrollably. Tormod reached down to comfort his little sister, but she shoved him firmly away. He shook his head and drooped a blanket over her. He walked over to the cart to check on Commodus. he hadn't moved an inch and Quintus had been able to stop the bleeding after a little while. He climbed into the cart to give him his next dose of the potion. He pulled out the small vial and grabbed the young man's chin firmly. He poured the small vial of thick, dark fluid into his mouth. Commodus gagged slightly. he had obviously regained a little of his senses and strength. Tormod smiled and patted his shoulder. His smile faded. The emperor was burning with fever. He climbed quickly out of the cart and set to treating the wound. Quintus and Maximus watched. Claude looked over at Aislinn and nodded to the two, signaling for them to find out what was wrong. The two got up quickly and ran to tend to Commodus and Tormod. Tormod was working quickly and quietly. While he didn't have the same skill the Aislinn had, the basic principles of healing that were given to all highland warriors was the same. He turned to Maximus and Quintus. "His wound has a fever. I can stave it off until morning, but let's hope my sister stays in the form she's in right now, or we're done for."

The two nodded in agreement. They bundled blankets around Commodus and left him to sleep. To everyone's relief, neither Aislinn nor Commodus stirred all night. In the morning, the group gathered themselves together and headed onward. It was only one more day's journey to the border. They would only have to administer one more dose of the elixir to Commodus and then all would be well. They hoped Aislinn would hold out until then. She was beginning to look weak. She had refused to eat properly and sleep in the days before the battle, but now she was fading even faster. Tormod tried everything to lift her spirits aobut returning home. Aislinn heard nothing and saw nothing. Her world was cold, dark, and silent. It was no more than she deserved for the time being. Commodus was lost, and it was her fault. Rome would face many harsh challenges now thanks to her, and then there was his family of course. She had to remian emotionless to remove the thought of Lucius and Lucilla bewailing the fallen emperor. That night, Tormod and the others carried Aislinn into a tent to keep her warm. They left her inside and gathered around the fire to talk. Aislinn wondered to herself how her life had come to this. She sighed. She couldn't even be with him for brief and nasty encounters with practice weapons. She gulped. Perhaps she could at least be with his body. To see his face, that would be nice. She slipped from the tent and climbed into the cart beside him. The covers that were over him had been pulled away from his face for the moment. She couldn't control her tears at seeing his face.

"Hail Caesar.", she whispered. "It's a funny thing, life. A few months ago I'd have given anything to see you lying here like this. So still and cold. I hated you so much!", she wept. "Now I can't live without you." She looked down and stroked his hair. "I would give anything to let you break my leg again. I still remember how you shuddered when the thunder roared that night. Do you remember?"

A cold breeze whipped past them. Aislinn instinctively pulled one of the blankets around her. She sighed. Her eyes suddenly opened very wide and her mouth hung open with surprise. The blanket was warm! Perhaps it had just been the fact that she had been on top of it. She reached down and touched his face. No! It was very warm. She let out a small shriek of happiness and cuddled up to him. In his mind, Commodus saw the halo returning. First pink, then purple, and now it was becoming white. He was ready to wake to Aislinn.

Back in the capital city, Lucilla left the senate. She had been called there immediately despite her protests that she needed to be with her son. Gracchus now led the mourning woman into her quarters. Once the three of them were alone, he could tell Commodus's family that he was alright. Lucilla walked over to Lucius's bed. It was empty. She whirled around and began frantically searching for him. Gracchus felt his stomach lurch. Lucius was as spirited as Immaus, his son, had once been. He knew all too well what the little scamp would have done at a time like this. He walked over to the boy's desk where his reading scrolls lay scattered. There was a piece of parchment with childish scribblings that formed words on them. Gracchus smiled as he read it.

'Dear mother,

I heard uncle say last night that he had died and risen into a new life. If he has already done it once, then he'll do it again! I'm going to go watch and then we will come back to Rome with Aislinn and be together forever. Please don't worry or send the guards to fetch me. I am a capeable man and can take care of myself.

Sincerely, no, love

Lucius'

Gracchus chuckled and took the piece of paper in his hand. He would show Lucilla at the last possible moment. He had wondered how he was going to ferry the newly abandoned royal family out of the capital and this was just too perfect. It was all falling into place. He knew in his heart that Aislinn and Commodus would soon be laughing and crying in one another's arms. The journey was not yet over; and there was still the threat of Falco, of course, but for now the world could spin a little slower and there would be peace and stability.

((to be continued...oh yeah! It's soooo not over! Check back tomorrow!))))


	25. 25 All Roads Lead Out Of Rome

Chapter 25: All Roads Lead Out of Rome

Lucilla was furious. Gracchus followed her, helping her pack as she ranted and raved. "How could you have let this happen!? You are the friend of Rome! You let the emperor feign his own death, flee the country, and now my son has galavanted off with that exotic freak of nature that bewitched my brother!", Lucilla shouted.

"Please, my lady, be a little more sublte. Your brother's life is dependant upon the knowledge that he is dead.", Gracchus said.

"Don't shush me, Gracchus! I can't believe this is happening! Oh yes, and let's not forget the little excursion into the prisons my brother took the other night! How could he! He wanted to serve in the temple of Apollo as a boy! Now he runs off with a Celtess forsaking his faith, his home, his duties, and his family!", she said kneeling and weeping. "What did I do to make him hate me in this way!?"

Gracchus knelt and embraced her softly, comforting her. "My lady, he loves you. He wanted to bring you with him. He wept bitterly at the thought of never seeing you again. Did you not notice how peculiar he had become around you and Lucius? He was heartbroken and could not be comforted."

"I loved him, Gracchus. Why couldn't he just be, be, be normal!"

"My lady he was a free-spirit from birth. You remember that. Commodus is free, now. He is very happy. Certainly you can be happy for that as well.", Gracchus offered. Lucilla wiped away her tears and nodded. This was no time for ravings about silly anger, she had to find her son. She had to be after him quickly before they reached the channel up to Briattania.

"I don't know that we'll be coming back to Rome, Gracchus. There's so much turmoil and it's not due to get better. I think Lucius and I may go to the coutryside to stay.", she said. "I couldn't bear the thought of him enduring the throne."

"I understand, my lady. Go quickly. Aislinn's brothers are due to meet them halfway and I daresay that Aislinn may become violent when she finds out about the grand charade that is in the cart following her.", Gracchus said.

"You mean, Aislinn didn't know? That wailing and carrying on wasn't a facade?", she asked genuinely concerned.

"Of course. Aislinn wouldn't have reacted so intensely if she thought for a moment that Commodus were still alive.", he added.

"Oh! That poor girl! I wept just as she did when my husband died! She really pains for him! That little snipe! I hope she hits him twice as hard as he's ever hit her! At least she has a sister to lean on from now on.", Lucilla said beginning to look resoloute. "I'm on my way, Gracchus. Pray for my journey and my son. I will send word to you as soon as possible."

The two embraced for a moment and then Lucilla hurried off towards the stables. She would have to leave alone with provisions and very secretively. No one should know that the prince was missing. She only hoped that Falco was nowhere nearby.

Aislinn awoke the next morning feeling overjoyed. She reached over and kissed Commodus tenderly on the cheek. Her heart sank tremendously as she pulled away. He was very cold. Her voice caught in her throat. She felt as if she had lost him all over again. She cried out loudly and held onto him, crying. Tormod snapped to attention and gently pried his little sister off of the fallen Roman. Aislinn did not fight Tormod. She lay limp in his arms, wailing. He turned and looked at the three men with them. Claude stepped forward and took Aislinn. Tormod nodded to the others as they began to clean up. The draught was still in effect and the fever was gone. This was good for them, but he wished that Aislinn had not had the flicker of hope that he was alive again. It was sheer torture for her and the rest of them. After the camp was ready to go, Maximus helped Aislinn onto her horse and they set off towards the border. They were making incredible time. By the end of tomorrow they would be well on the way to the ferry of the isle of Brittania and then on their way to the highlands. Tonight they would give Commodus one more vial of the fluid and by the end of a fortnight it would be uneccessary to give him any more. Gracchus had warned them that damage could be done to his heart and lungs no matter how careful they were. Danger was everpresent for both Commodus and Aislinn. It was very unnerving, but the men had faith in their skill and the strength of the lovers.

The journey to the channel was uneventful. Aislinn said absoloutely nothing and gave no facial expressions. Tormod was very worried about his sister. All of their lives she had been so vibrant and playful. He knew for a fact that this had posed a slight problem for her when she appeared before Commodus initially. It was a wonder these two had fallen for each other. Commodus being a confused and somewhat spoiled little boy, and Aislinn being a buligerant and somewhat disrespectful little sprite. Tormod found the urge to laugh when he entertained the thought of the two of them married. In fact, it seemed hilarious to think of Aislinn as married at all. After fourteen hard days of travel, and fifteen nights of cold sorrow and silence, the group arrived at the chanel. Aislinn looked at it bitterly. She was on her way home. Months ago she thought she would never see this again and was desperate to be right where she was standing, but weeks ago she only wanted to be beside Commodus. She climbed off her horse and began walking towards the ferry. Quintus and Maximus carried Commodus. Tormod waited a few paces behind his sister just in case and Claude walked in front of her. She turned to take in one last look at Rome in its proper form. She sighed heavily.

"Aislinn!", yelled the voice of a familiar little boy. Aislinn whirled around as Lucius came bounding towards her. "Wait for me!"

"Lucius!", Aislinn cried in surprise. "What on earth are you doing here!? Where is Lucilla?!"

He ran to her and hugged her.

"Is he alive again? Is my uncle alright?", he asked. Aislinn felt her heart tear into sub-molecular shards of remorse. She cried silently for a moment, a cascade of tears washing her face. She looked down at Lucius. He looked up at her with genuine excitement.

"C-c-commodus is dead, Lucius.', she whispered. "There is only one death. People cannot come back from the dead."

"But after uncle came back from the prisons he said that he had died and risen to a new life, that means he can come back over and over again!", Lucius exclaimed happily. A deeper hurt burned inside Aislinn. She had murdered more than her beloved, she had truly murdered an innocent. She fell to her knees, screaming. Tormod rushed forward and took Aislinn on the ship. Claude came over to Lucius and took his hand.

"Come along, Lucius. It will be a good long while before your uncle is awake again.", Claude said.

"Then he really is alright!", Lucius shouted happily. "I knew it!"

"Of course he is. Aislinn is simply very sad about leaving the capital. By the by about that, where is your mother? Is she very far?", Claude asked as they walked towards the ship.

"Oh yes, I told her to stay in the capital until I retrieved my uncle and Aislinn.", he said proudly. Claude frowned. The captain came to the shore and called for everyone to finish boarding. Claude sighed and walked onto the ship with Lucius.

"This is going to be rather difficult to explain.", he muttered.

Commodus began to awake as the night grew very cold. He shuddered madly. He felt sweat all around him, he must've had numerous fevers in his sleep. He rubbed his throbbing head and tried to inventory what had transpired recently. Memories came back slowly and in small pieces. The pieces that contained the beautiful Aislinn began to meld together. He struggled to focus on these small bits of joy that were flashing before him as the present became clear. He felt the gentle rocking of the sea beneath him and sighed. He was free. No more meetings with the senate, no more gaudy attire in public, no more protocol even when in private with his family. He smiled. Now he could be with Aislinn. Aislinn! She wasn't there! It was so dark and cold, and hunger coupled with pain were gnawing at him. He rolled over and pulled himself onto his knees. His armour and previous clothing had been removed. He was wearing simple leggings and a tunic, both white. His shoulder wound had been bound well, but ached. The ship lurched underneath him. Another sensation met him. He felt as if every organ within him were quivering and freezing cold. It was the same type of stomach illness that accompanied a terrible headache or high fever. He turned to the side and heaved for a moment. Every muscle in his body and stomach seemed to strain and wretch uncontrollably. Luckily, a cabin boy spotted him while trying to sneak a peek at the 'corpse' in the hold. The boy gasped when Commodus looked up at him. "Aislinn.", he rasped. The boy screamed and ran up the stairs.

Everyone on board the ship stirred. Aislinn was laying next to Lucius, who had been told not to say anything about his uncle to her by Claude. She woke quickly. Lucius stirred and looked up at her. She patted his arm comfortingly and went to the door of the large cabin to see what was going on. The captain marched over to her door after recieving the report from the terrified cabin boy. He bowed a little, knowing her garb and what it represented.

"My lady, the Roman in the hold is awake and is asking for you.", he said. Without thinking, Aislinn slapped him hard accross the face. He looked up at her in shock. What was inappropriate about what he had told her? She glared at him and breathed at least three curses in Gaelic that her faith condemned using. At the moment, Aislinn didn't care. She was without purpose and feeling. She had shed innocent and tender blood, and now people were toying with her saying that he lived again. The confused mariner took a few steps back. Lucius burst past them to go below and see his uncle. Aislinn groaned and raced after him. Aislinn raced down the stairs, tripping on the last and tumbling a few steps. it was debateable which hurt more, her injured head or her twisted ankle. Thanks to Commodus, this leg would never be the same. She looked over at Lucius. He was kneeling over his uncle's body. He reached down and hugged him. She sighed and looked away for a moment. She turned back and got up to go and take the boy back up the stairs. To her surprise, Commodus reached up and returned the affection of his nephew.

"Uncle!", Lucius cried happily. Tormod, Maximus, and Quintus arrived on the scene as Aislinn began moving slowly towards the form of her beloved. Could this be real? Was this a truly cruel joke that her mind was playing on her? She inched closer and gazed in fear and wonder at him. Commodus found a little more strength when he felt Aislinn's presence near him. Lucius pulled away and stepped back. Commodus looked up at Aislinn and gave a big, bright grin. Aislinn gasped and fell on him. She held onto him.

"Aislinn.", he whispered.

"You were dead. I saw you, I held you. You were so cold. You _were_ dead.", she whispered in true shock.

"I haven't been dead since before we met in the arena.", he breathed. "I have missed you, Aislinn. We... (gasp)...we weren't sure that this would truly work. I am so glad it did. We can be together."

She smiled. He was alive. She stopped. He was alive? She growled. He was alive! She pulled away and hit him as hard as she could. He fell backwards. Maximus and the others flew forward and struggled to pull Aislinn off of him before she could undo his small recovery. She shouted and cried.

"How dare you! You horrible little toad! How could you!? I mourned for you! I died, myself! You pretended all along! You lied to me!", she shouted. Commodus reeled and looked up at her as Quintus helped him sit up.

"It was the only way, Aislinn. I just wanted you to go home. I just wanted you to be free again. I want to be with you.", he said softly. The small voice he was using was all his strength could allow him. He suddenly retched again. As he did, Aislinn strongarmed her way out of the grip of the two men and ran to him. She held onto him. "I'm so sorry. I never wanted to make you cry again."

"Silence!", she shouted and held onto him tighter. "Be quiet, Commodus." Her voice and face softened, but her hold did not. "You could still fade. Bring me strong basil and broth if we have it. He needs sustenance and water. Bring blankets and get him warm. Tormod, help get him up into the cabins.", she ordered. Tormod nodded to the others to do as she said. Aislinn did best when she was allowed control of a situation, this was her small way of remaining in control of everything that had happened over the past weeks and perhaps the past few months. She looked down and smiled. She kissed his face repeatedly. He groaned, but thoroughly enjoyed each tender gesture. Now he was truly alive. He couldn't wait to see the highlands. Gracchus had warned all of them that he was still in danger until the medicine was out of him entirely. He laid back in her arms and ignored the fear that was trying desperately to take hold of him. If he expended every bit of his soul in the next few moments, then it would be well spent. Aislinn was his. She truly loved him, and he had finally found his other half. The fear stepped back and began gathering its strength. It would be back in the morning reminding him of his mortality and the fact that Aislinn's family was still ahead. Falco was still on the loose, and if Lucius was here then where was Lucilla? For now, though, it remained silent. Lucilla would have quite a distance to catch up, what with being a day and a half behind her son, but she was getting close. The sides of the puzzle were about to meet, and what a picture they would make!


	26. 26 We'll Take the High Road

Chapter 26: We'll Take The High Road

Commodus was taken up to the cabin where the group was staying. Aislinn, being royalty, had been allowed a cabin that was meant for two people to hold herself and her manservant, Claude. After he had shown up, Aislinn had decided to keep Lucius with her as well. Commodus was placed on the larger bed in the room. He slipped in and out of consciousness for days. The captain had ordered that the cook prepare broth of beef marrow to give him when he was awake and Aislinn prepared both a salve for his wound and a tonic for his fever. Her mother had instructed her on how to make a cleanser for the body, but Aislinn waited until he had regained full consciousness to attempt that treatment. It was fortunate that she had chosen this, because the elixir made him violently ill. He clung to the rail of the ship, stark white adn shaking.

"Oh, God. Please just let me die.", he moaned. Aislinn frowned and swiped a cool cloth over his face.

"Do you think you can go back below deck for a little while?", she asked. He nodded. She lifted her arm under his and half-limped back to the cabin with him. Claude jumped up when they entered and began helping his former emperor into bed. "Go and ask the captain how much further we are to travel. If I remember correctly, we'll be at the shore of the eastern part of the highlands in the morning."

"Yes, Aislinn. Right away.", Claude said and scurried off. Commodus moaned and rolled over, grasping his chest and belly in pain.

"The draught didn't hurt this badly, why am I feeling this?", he cried.

"The poison needs to be expelled from your body. There's no telling what kind of damage was already done, but I don't want anymore to happen. That draught was meant to feign death, do you know what that meant?", she said smoothing his hair away from his brow. He groaned and closed his eyes. "It slowed your heart and breathing to make them still to the listener, it made your skin cold so that means your blood all but stopped pulsing through your body, it made you sleep so it must have suspended your mind substantially. Oh, Commodus! You could've died from the draught alone!" She held onto him tightly. He grunted in pain. Aislinn was still in amazement to the fact that her beloved was alive. She kissed his cheek gently, then frowned and smacked his arm. "And still you went through with it! What on earth was wrong with you!?" He groaned louder and rolled to the other side as the ship leaned. She sighed and laid her head next to him. "You were so brave, Commodus."

He felt his own heart sink at the bitterness of her words. His bravery usually cost him something dear. He felt a tear stream silently down his cheek. Aislinn gasped and wiped it away. He turned away.

"Oh, Commodus, I didn't mean to upset you. I just still feel absoloutely horrible for injuring you like that. I don't really think you were stupid or insensitive. Please don't cry.", she soothed. He felt another tear rip its way from his masculine eyes. He frowned deeply and felt his heart break. He began to relate the story of Immaus to Aislinn as the night passed. The sickness in his stomach and the pain subsided by the time he was finished. It seemed that as he cleansed his soul before her, the potion finished cleansing his body. He sighed as Aislinn wiped away the remaining tears. She reached down and kissed him and then placed her hand on the side of his face.

"I was careless that day, Aislinn. Maximus and Quintus each blamed themselves, but I was the one the assassin wanted. I was the helpless prince. I would give anything to have him back. I'm sure Gracchus would as well.", he said softly. Aislinn reached down and placed her other hand over his heart. He smiled and looked up at her. "Well, I suppose I wouldn't give _anything_."

She chuckled and kissed him on the lips. Even without their mouths parting and becoming passionate with one another, the tender beauty in the caress of one another in a most romantic way was incredibly moving. Both felt as if the ship had suddenly, but softly, glided up into the air and soared for a moment before plopping back down onto the water. The two gently seperated from one another's breath and looked into their beloved's eyes. Aislinn smiled in true affection and joy, Commodus smiled in sheer adoration. He shifted.

"We will be in my homeland in three days. Once we reach the shore tomorrow it is a three day ride to our territory.", she explained. Commodus nodded. There were a few settlements of the Celts that had yet to be conquered by Rome, for obvious reasons. The land was harsh compared to Roman soil proper, and the people were significantly harsher. Aislinn's clan were but a small and very fierce remnant of a prosperous culture. Their survival was vital and he knew that they would meet incredible opposition as a couple, more so than they would have in Rome. Here, however, Aislinn would have more freedoms even as royalty, than he ever did as Caesar. He sighed and looked up into her eyes more deeply. The people he was about to meet would be very strong, very brave, very clever, and very hostile. Aislinn had been taken from them. Of course, from the letter he gathered that they had known that legionaires were in their territory all along. Who would agree to let the princess just go off and bathe unattended, though? Aislinn must have been extremely strong-willed. Her parents obviously counted on Roman ignorance and their distaste for the land so as not to be noticed. If the Celts had hidden well enough, the troops wouldn't have bothered going to look for them. Her hair burned brightly in the candlelight.

"Aislinn, I still want you to be my wife.", he said taking her hand. She smiled. She leaned down.

"When you are strong enough, we will marry. It is fortunate for us that Lucius is here then."

"Why? And what do you mean, strong enough? Isn't there just a simple ceremony that can be performed by the captain or Maximus?", he asked. Aislinn laughed then looked at him intently.

"What do you know of my people's customs, Commodus?"

"To be truthful in private, Aislinn, not much. The information about the Celts that was brought back by Julius Caesar hasn't exactly been accurate in my dealings with you.", he confessed. Aislinn smiled. Fire burned behind her eyes. Commodus could see that it was a very physical flame burning. He scooted back and smiled. "How do the Celts marry?"

"An ancient ceremony is performed after the two have joined. We present our proposal to a member of each of our families, consumate, then present ourselves as joined.", she said inching closer. He looked at her a little nervously.

"Can your brother refuse me?", he asked softly.

"No, only my parents can refuse you. Only your parents can refuse me.", she explained.

"Then technically we couldn't marry until we met with your parents.", he reasoned. She stopped and thought for a moment. Noticing this he took hold of her arm. "However, since both my parents are dead, it would be rather unfair to lay the sole burden of acceptance on your mother and father." Aislinn smiled and leaned down, kissing him more fully. Commodus breathed in sharply and pulled her into his heartbeat.

"Tormod! Lucius! Come here!", Aislinn yelled. Commodus looked at her in surprise. He knew how much he loved and wanted her, but to think that she truly felt the same for him was almost overwhelming... almost. Tormod and Lucius had been talking with the other men in the cabin next door. The two came into Aislinn's cabin immediately. Tormod looked a little angry, but mostly amused. Lucius looked confused, but mostly clueless. Aislinn turned to them. "Commodus and I are going to be joined this night.", she said. She looked at Tormod directly. "Are there any objections to this decision?"

Tormod smiled. "I do not object to your decision, _sister_.", he said with a wry smile. She smiled. Commodus turned to Lucius.

"Do you object, nephew?", he asked softly.

"Are you going to be married, Uncle?", he asked innocently. Tormod laughed. Aislinn glared at him and he quieted. Commodus nodded to Lucius. "I don't object, uncle."

"Good then. We will send for you when we are one.", Aislinn said. Commodus smiled. Tormod led Lucius away and headed updeck. Aislinn turned back to Commodus and growled softly. Commodus felt primal fear and hunger surge through him. He looked up at his bride with desire and powerful love. Aislinn leaned into him and breathed deeply.

Above deck, Lucius and Tormod waited patiently. Tormod felt it best that the young boy remain away from the noise for the time being. He smiled. Explaining this to their parents was going to be fun to watch.

Lucilla reached the chanel at dusk. She breathed heavily and looked at the people that were boarding ahead of her. She walked angrily into the crowd and looked for her son and brother. They were nowhere to be seen and neither were the four men and Aislinn. She felt fear and severe anger gripping her. She walked up to the captain that was readying to depart. She looked frantically at him.

"Has a little boy been to this dock? He's about eight with blonde hair and brown eyes.", she said.

"No, miss. haven't seen him.", he replied quickly.

"What about a young woman with four men? She's a Celtess with red hair and there would have been a corpse with them.", she added. The man looked at her in shock and disgust. Lucilla frowned and looked away. Even she had to admit that what she was saying sounded very strange. The captain put a hand on her shoulder.

"There was a group that passed by a few days ago that matches that description. But three of the men were undoubtedly Roman."

"Yes! That's them! Where did they go?", she asked quickly.

"Around the chanel up to the port to the highlands. They should be there tomorrow if all went well.", he said.

"I need to get to them. That's my son that's with them!", she exclaimed.

"They kidnapped him?"

"No, but he didn't tell me he was following after them. They've gone to bury the body they were carrying. I suppose he wanted to say goodbye.", she lied. The captain nodded. "I need passage to the highlands."

"Very well. It's a fairly inexpensive trip.", he said looking away. Lucilla growled and threw a bag of gold denarius at him. He smiled and motioned for her to board. She stormed past him. She hoped that she wasn't too late to get to them before they met up with Aislinn's kinsmen. She also hoped that she wasn't being followed. Falco's shadow was looming over them like a hanging axe. As Commodus and Aislinn rested from their unification, Lucilla rested from her tiring journey. The road before them would be as treacherous and exciting as any fable the Celts themselves could weave.

((The story's not over yet! Stay with me, or rather, stay with them!!)))


	27. 27 Role Reversal

Chapter 27: Role Reversal

The ship to the shores of the highlands ended that morning. Commodus found it difficult to walk, as did Aislinn. Soon, though, they found the strength and determination to leave the ship and climb onto land. As Aislinn had expected, her three other brothers were waiting for them. She ran to them and embraced them tightly. Eoin, the eldest, held her the tightest of all. He adored his little sister and had missed her terribly. All three of them looked skeptically at the Roman entourage that would be following them back home. Tormod saluted them and they hit one another playfully.

"Didn't come back from Rome with a wench, I see.", Seamus joked. "Aren't Roman standards low enough to allow a lad like yourself a bride?" The brothers laughed as Tormod threw Seamus to the ground. The two wrestled for a moment. Eoin pulled them apart and bonked their heads together reproachfully. The two grunted a few curses before Eoin dropped them. Eoin stood before the Roman men and little Lucius ceremoniously.

"So, you're the emperor that got hisself thrashed by my wee one, eh?", he said to Maximus. Maximus smiled and shook his head. Eoin looked at Quintus who looked at Claude, who in turn looked at Commodus. Eoin lifted a brow. "This? This is the mighty Caesar?!"

The brothers laughed. Seamus walked over and picked up Commodus's arm. "He's rather small.", he chided.

Cailen grabbed his hair and looked him over. "Pale as well.", he added. Tormod stepped forward and spitefully grabbed the former emperor's chin. Commodus pulled away angrily.

"But he is rather fetching, right lads?", Tormod said disdainfully. The men laughed. Commodus fought back the urge to hit all of them as hard as he could. He was not at all accustomed to being humilated like this. Even as a boy, Immaus or Lucilla had stepped in to stop most of the cruelty. Lucius stepped in front of his uncle and hit the nearest highlander. The men laughed and backed away as Lucius raised his fists defensively. "Look lads, he's a got a wee stalwart guard! How sweet!"

"Leave my uncle alone!", Lucius shouted in very poor Gaelic. The men stopped and stared at him. They looked up at Aislinn who smiled triumphantly. She had obviously prepared the boy for such an occasion. They laughed and ruffled the boy's hair. Lucius slapped their hands away and remained defensively in front of his uncle. Commodus looked at him with both admiration and hurt. He needed the protection of his eight-year-old nephew? He sighed and took Lucius by the arm, holding him to his side. Aislinn stepped over to Commodus and looked at her brothers angrily.

"Let's go. Mathair will be worried, Athair too. My husband and I are eager to settle in.", Aislinn said proudly.

"Husband? You married the freakish runt?", Eoin said in shock. "Did Athair or Mathair know?"

"Mathair knows everything. Let's be off.", Aislinn said firmly. Her brothers snickered as they mounted the horses. Lucius rode on the horse with Claude, Commodus with Quintus and Maximus with Tormod. Aislinn rode alone as did her brothers. Even for as sturdy as these horses seemed to be, Commodus was quite sure that they would not have been able to carry the large older brothers. The journey through the highlands was unnervingly quiet. The brothers said nothing to the Romans, but shot them dirty and hateful looks every chance they got. Lucius was the only exception. The men had taken a liking to the bold young boy and thought of him as a tempermental playmate at the moment. After three long days, the group rode up to the fortress MacTavish. Aislinn smiled and rode as fast as she could into the settlement. Commodus followed. The gates were opened for them, and the troop rode in.

"Lady Aislinn has returned!", the watchmen shouted in perfect Gaelic. Commodus found that the language was very harsh and difficult to speak. He had vicariously received basic lessons from Aislinn through Lucius. Their mispronounciations were the same, but they were far less adorable coming from the older man than dear little Lucius. The guards snapped to attention, and servants took Aislinn's horse as she dismounted and walked up to the mainstay of the fortress. There were several small homes scattered within the fortress walls. Commodus looked at all of the peasants that were wandering about. They seemed unafraid of their princess and bowed, shouting happy welcomes to her. He smiled. Aislinn ran into the castle and headed for the throne room. A rather short, stout, and very weathered man stopped her. His hair was grey, eyes intense green like his daughter, and his smile was jolly and genuine. he embraced Aislinn with a fatherly affection that Commodus found himself envying. He kissed the girl repeatedly on the head.

"My wee darling! I'm so glad you are home!", he shouted happily. Aislinn cried in joy and held onto her father. After they had spoken quietly for a moment, the man looked up at Commodus and the rest of the men. He walked towards him. "My name is Dhiarmid MacTavish. I am Aislinn's father." He held out his right hand. Commodus grasped it at the shoulder and held on respectfully. The man patted the young royal's arm with admiration.

"It is an honour to meet you, sir.", he said. The man smiled. "I was moved by your letter."

"What letter?", Dhiarmid said in surprise. Commodus looked at him in confusion. Another loud, very angry, very maternal voice joined the commotion.

"Where is she? Is that filth with her? I'll give him a doing with my own two hands!", the voice that was obviously Aislinn's mother shouted. The woman burst into the room. She was dressed in fine green clothing with the sash of her people's tartans draped accross her shoulders. She growled and advanced on Commodus. The red in her hair was matching the red in her face perfectly. Commodus found himself very afraid of this woman. Her green eyes burned into him, repeating a death sentence as she came closer. She walked up to him and hit him. He fell on the floor, groaning. "Bow before royalty, boy!", she shouted angrily. Aislinn stepped forward.

"Mathair!", she shouted as she helped Commodus stand. "My husband has yet to be introduced to the family."

"Your what? I did not consent to a union, Aislinn. He is a Roman, a kidnapper, as well as a foul and loathsome murderer.", the woman shouted. "You will not be married without my consent. I gave my consent for you to be wed to Iain MacCreery, but you refused. Why do you handle him affectionately? What posion has he given your mind and heart that they would be swayed away from your knismen and country?"

"I am in love with him, Mathair.", she said in a low voice.

"How can you love someone who has brutalized you? You desire him, Aislinn. Your taste has always been something of a mystery to me. No matter, you are home and these men can be dealt with.", the woman said raising her hand dismissively.

"Mathair, we have already consumated. Several times, actually.", Aislinn added.

"Many do so before their marraige. It is forgivable, you were confused while in Rome. I daresay that you are still confused. Take them away. To the dungeon with the men, lock the boy in one of the rooms near mine.", her mother ordered. Commodus noted the tears in Aislinn's eyes. Aislinn had been very proud of her virtue and innocence. It was against her faith to be carnal outside marraige. If her mother refused, then Aislinn would have committed a great sin in her own reasoning. Aislinn began to shake slightly with sadness. Commodus pushed forward and faced the woman proudly. "Take hold of him!", she ordered. Three palace guards stepped forward. One held each arm behind him and forced him to his knees. The other grabbed him by the hair and held his head back, ready for the point of a blade. Her mother took out a dagger that belonged to the family. Aislinn shrieked. Tormod held onto her while her other brothers held onto Maximus and Quintus. Seamus stood omiously in front of Lucius and Claude. "Did you have something to say, _Roman_?"

"I have a Roman name, highness, but I am married to a Celtess. Her ways have become mine.", he explained. The woman laughed and stepped closer. "Including the faith of her people."

"If you had any wisdom about you, boy, you would know that Aislinn has forsaken the faith of her family and people. She has defied the Tuathenia and chosen to serve another God.", the woman hissed. Commodus gasped in shock. Maximus, Quintus, Claude, and Lucius did the same. "Which do you follow?"

"Does it matter? We were wed in the manner of the highlands, in the eyes of our God we are married. Even you are not above him. I certainly wasn't. Aislinn and I are married by faith and tradition. "Your approval is greatly desired, but not necessary." The woman knelt and pressed the dagger to his throat slightly. Commodus grunted in pain. Aislinn shouted in fear as Seamus held Lucius back.

"You are full of so many forms of courage, Roman. Let us hope it will stave off the enemies that came before you.", she said. Commodus looked at her in puzzlement. "At least one hundred of your soldiers and a horribly ugly little man came here not more than a fortnight ago. I assume that you angered them and they beat you here. You may gain my favour, since my _approval _is not _necessary_, by bringing the man to me alive. The soldiers will be eradicatd by the clan. I warn you, Roman, if you do not gain my favour or if you displease me once, I will kill you. Aislinn has recovered from your death once, she can easily do it again.", the woman warned. "I never received word from my daughter with your seal."

Commodus widened his eyes, looking at the woman that threatened his life. "You sent that letter?"

"I am queen, who else can claim the right to rule the highlands in a heading?", the woman said smiling. "Boadicae is a name we use to frighten the Romans. My name is Sorcha of the NaStiubhart. You will address me as 'highness', 'majesty', 'excellency', or 'my lady'. Am I clear?" He nodded. "Good then. Get him food, he is far too weak. I fear he will die right now from the power my presence imposes. Take them. The Romans may stay in the servants' quarters. The boy may sleep with Aislinn." Commodus looked down. "Oh, and the child may stay in the room next to them." She smiled slightly at her newest subject. Commodus smiled and breathed a sigh of relief. As Sorcha left, Dhiarmid helped Commodus stand. He ordered Aislinn and Lucius to go on to their rooms and await a meal. He turned to Commodus.

"Come talk with me, lad. I'll tell you some things you'll need to be knowing around here.", he said with a wink. He escorted Commodus away.

Elsewhere, Lucilla's ship came very near to the shore that would lead her to the highlands. She frowned and breathed in the cool air. She hoped Lucius wasn't ill from this nasty weather. As she mounted a horse and headed for the main path that would take her through all of the local cities and settlements, Commodus sat down with Dhiarmid and began to learn about Aislinn's family and past.


	28. 28 The Authority on Abduction

Chapter 28: The Authority on Abduction

Dhiarmid sat Commodus with him in one of the side rooms. Tormod and the other three brothers were there as well. Two new gentlemen sat at the table with tartans that were mostly blues, while Aislinn's clan seemed to be wearing mostly reds. Commodus bowed to them. The men stood and did the same.

"Commodus, this is Devin MacCreery, nephew of my wife and lord of the western wood.", Dhiarmid said motioning to the older man in the blue tartan. "And this is Iain MacCreery his son." The younger man nodded. Commodus perked up at the name. Hadn't the Boadicae just mentioned that name when talking about Aislinn being married? Dhiarmid noted the concern and confusion on the Roman's face and smiled. "Iain was allowed to propose to Aislinn when she was fourteen, but she 'kindly' refused."

"Kicked me to the ground is more the term, Dhiarmid. I sympathize for you, Accomodate, Aislinn's two hands full of trouble.", Iain said.

Commodus shifted. "I've grown to try to be patient with her and myself, Iain. My name is Commodus, by the way.", he said sitting down.

"What does that mean? Is it Roman for 'king' or 'warrior'?", Devin asked as the servants began bringing food and drink.

"Actually, my mother designed the name. It means 'precious purpose'.", Commodus replied. A feeling of nostalgic affection washed over him. Seeing Aislinn with such adoring parents made him remember his own mother's tenderness towards him and her sternness with his father. "My mother was very much like Aislinn's I suppose. But my mother was not a powerful queen, she was a gentle artist. She loved to paint. She taught me how to use every kind of brush and paint imaginable. I miss standing in front of the canvas with her, singing as we painted."

Dhiarmid smiled. Commodus was trying to make it clear that he was just as human as every other man in this room, and he was not trying to impress anyone with a show of strength. He felt that he belonged here, at least for the moment. Dhiarmid took a drink of the mead that had been brought to him.

"So, lad, you kidnap my daughter from her home. You take her back to your land. You force her into your service and then you woo her.", Dhiarmid said. The rest of the men at the table looked at Commodus. He was surprised to find that the gazes were not hateful, but rather accepting. "Tis a familiar story."

"How so?", Commodus asked. Dhiarmid and the rest of the men laughed.

"Sorcha and I had a similar beginning. She was the rarest and most beautiful girl in all the highlands, Sorcha. But she was as stubborn as an old ewe. I had heard well the stories of her from my kinsmen, but I had never truly laid eyes on her until that first night of Samhain. She was a grand sight. Naked on that horse, riding in the moonlight. The moon glistening against her hair and skin like gems. I was possessed with fervent desire. I _wanted_ her.", Dhiarmid said huskily. "So, I laid in wait a few furlongs ahead. When the horse came near, I jumped on and wrestled her off. She fought me like badger in a rope trap, but I finally got a good hold on her."

"How?", Commodus asked. He was truly intrigued by this.

"Her hair. I wrapped a good lock of it around two saplings. I asked her if she knew who I was. She told me I was a pwca, sent to test her bravery. Let's test it, says I. Then we married. Then we married again. We were married all that night.", Dhiarmid said with a wink. Commodus gulped and turned a little red. The other men laughed. Devin smacked Dhiarmid on the shoulder.

"Enough of your bragging, you jesse. Tell him what happened with the queen and king.", Devin said smiling.

"Well, when the sun kissed us early in the morning, I swept her up into my arms and headed back for my kingdom. I kept her there with me for nigh unto a year before we went and told her family.", Dhiarmid said smiling wickedly.

"Why? You were a clansman, surely they would have accepted your union.", Commodus said. Again the room burst out in uproarious laughter.

"Ah, but lad, I was of the MacTavish. Not one of the royals. And I was a right bit of a rascal in my younger days. I made trouble for the clans that made even the sprites fume.", Dhiarmid said. "I waited a year because that was when Sorcha was fully with Eoin here. Naught could deny a son his father by the laws of the highlands."

"But they can off you once the lad is a full man.", Devin added.

"Aye, that's why I kept on it. Four lads each a good two years apart. That's a twenty-year extension to my life right there.", Dhiarmid joked. The men laughed even louder. "Then came dear little Aislinn. Course by that time I was endeared to the family and everything was smooth. Once Aislinn came to bless our family, I felt complete. She is my pride and my joy."

Commodus smiled. "She is a joy.", he mused.

"Aye, but don't you be forgetting that her father has taken his fair share of heads on and off the battle field. I've defended the land, the clan, and my pretty ones for all of their young lives and mine. So if Aislinn reports once that you've wronged her deeply...", Dhiarmid looked at him squarely. Commodus waited for the coming threat. It would involve some nasty weapon, some delicate part of his body, and some kind of comparison to one of the highland gods. "...then I'll tell Sorcha."

Commodus gulped again. That threat was more severe than anything the old scallywag could have brought out against him. The men looked at one another silently, then laughed heartily again. The meal continued with friendly conversation and many wonderful stories. Commodus was beginning to feel at home here. After a while, Dhiarmid stood and looked at the men.

"Well, lads, the night has fallen and the moon is calling all to sleep. Goodnight, friends.", he said. He looked down at Commodus. "Come on, lad. I'll take you to your wife."

He smiled and followed his father-in-law.

"About what you have said, sir, what should I call you? D-jarmid is a little hard for me to say right now.", Commodus admitted.

"I wouldn't take kindly to a Roman calling me by my name, lad.", Dhiarmid warned. Commodus stopped and nodded apologetically. "So perhaps you should call me Da." He smiled. Finally, at least one of her kinsmen was being accepting and kind to him.

"Thank you for your kindness, sir. I mean, Da. I couldn't imagine being seperated from Aislinn...ever. It was sheer torture to be so close to her on the journey, but unable to speak to her or hold her. I really do love her.", he said softly.

"I know, lad. I can see it. Sorcha sees it as well, but it infuriates her."

"Why? I'm not going to hurt her."

"Ah, lad, you already have. Just becasue she's soft for you now doesn't do away with the hurt you did her before. Again I say, you kidnapped her, imprisoned her, and forced her into service. Not exactly the kind of affection that is displayed by a husband, lover, or friend. Rome has been a scourge of injustice to our people and you threw salt in the open wound. Aislinn is kind and wise enough to see past that and understand a good thing when it comes to her. You are her soulmate, I can see that. Again that infuriates Sorcha." Dhiarmid laughed and scratched his head. He had gone over all of the things that this one young man had done to incur the wrath of his wife. He had always heard it said of a mother, that she was most protective of the daughter, but he had no idea that a woman could become so violent in the face of her daughter's beloved. "Give her time, lad. Once the threat of the little Roman troll that's out there is gone, you can start winning her mother's heart. I just hope you don't have to break her leg to do it."

"You heard about that?", he asked shamefacedly.

"No. I saw Aislinn walk to me. She's a little off and will be from now on. Tuatha de danan, you've got so many marks against you in front of Sorcha! You are very lucky she didn't end you right there in front of everyone.", Dhiarmid laughed. Commodus laughed nervously and nodded to Dhiarmid as he headed into Aislinn's room. No, it was _their_ room now. He looked around the sparsely furnished room. The enormous bed was the focal point. Aislinn lay to one side of it, under a pile of thick soft quilts. Commodus breathed a happy sigh and climbed in beside her. It was very cold, even with the indoor fires in their respective hovels. He disrobed once under the blankets and snuggled up next to Aislinn. She sighed and held onto him tightly. He had never felt so peaceful before. He literally wanted and needed nothing. He reached down and kissed Aislinn softly.

"I love you, Aislinn.", he whispered.

"I know.", she breathed in reply. "I love you, Commodus."

Those words. He had lived all his life to hear those words. How sweet and perfect they sounded coming from Aislinn's voice. How tender and wonderful the felt coming from her lips and breath. This was heaven. This was home.

As Lucilla started down the path to the fortress, a scout ran back to the army that had wandered around in hiding for weeks. Janus, the captain of the army that was under Falco, waited for the report. Falco had ordered that they stay in the area until Aislinn returned home, then kill her and the clan. Now they had learned that Commodus had survived and come back with them. This would be a rare treat, a double vendetta satisfied. The scout rushed up to his commander and bowed.

"The emperor's sister is headed for the Celt's settlement.", he said.

"Ex-emperor.", Falco corrected as he approached. "So it _was_ Lucius that you saw with them. How darling. All the family in one place. This is too good. Let's allow them some time to get settled. The highlands have hidden us for this long and the Roman encampments are comfortable enough for now. I say we attack them next year at their precious autumn celebration. What do you think, captain?"

"Very good, sir.", he said and dismissed the scout. Falco smiled triumphantly and went back to his tent. If he was lucky, by the time they attacked Aislinn would fully be with child. He could truly wound Commodus by slaying his family instead of simply his wife. Falco seethed inwardly with a kind of foul hatred that had not been present since the earliest jealousy of Cain. He smiled. Soon, he would return to Rome with the head of Commodus. Soon, he would be Caesar. Miles away, Commodus felt his life fill with undescribable joy at the sight of his sleeping bride. Aislinn was completely at peace. Her bed had never felt so soft and warm before.


	29. 29 One Season Following Another

Chapter 29: One Season Following Another

Sorcha gave the servants a kilt of brown and grey to give to Commodus. She announced that the union between Aislinn and 'the Roman' was a _handfasting_. When he asked Aislinn what that meant, she explained to him that her mother was giving them a one year trial for their marraige. If at the end of the year the two felt differently about one another, and no child had been conceived yet, then the two cuold part ways with the marraige annulled. He was a little angry to think that her mother still hadn't accepted him, but then again he didn't really expect anything less at the moment. As Dhiarmid had said, he had kidnapped Aislinn, taken her from her homeland, forced her into servitude, and done a number of other things that had yet to be told in front of her family. The next few weeks were touch and go for the new couple. Aislinn showed him around the countryside and the two courted playfully on these excursions. She showed him how to care for highland horses and how to behave around the sheep (the fact that even royalty knew how to handle the livestock fascinated him). She introduced him to their foods (some of which he realized he should have watched Aislinn's reactions first, because even she found them revolting). She showed him texts of poetry, myths, medical facts, and songs. The music and dance of the highland peoples were driving and powerful. Sometimes they were somber and mournful, but on the whole the rythm of the drums and the pipes drove him to feel invigourated as one feels before a battle. Now he understood why the men found it so easy to become warriors, it was in them from the cradle up.

Lucilla arrived only a few days after the group had. She was escorted in harshly by a few of the warriors. Commodus and Aislinn were sent for as soon as she had been brought, fighting into the castle fortress. Sorcha looked over at Commodus as he entered. He looked horrified and stunned at seeing his sister in such a state. Sorcha smiled and clapped once. The men forced Lucilla to her knees as they had done to Commodus not too long ago. He stepped forward, but Seamus held him back. He usually kept watch from the entrance to the room. Aislinn growled a little.

"So, Roman, was this how you met my Aislinn first, hmm? On her knees in front of you fearing for her life?", Sorcha said hatefully. She clapped again. One of the men held a very large blade to Lucilla's throat. Lucilla shrieked and began to cry. "Tell me how you met Aislinn at the first."

"She was not kneeling, excellency. She was in the dungeons. She was imprisoned. I ordered her to be washed, dressed, and brought before me.", Commodus admitted.

"Dressed? Was she nude then?"

"Not then, excellency. She was when she was brought into Rome, but in the capital she was given a small tunic. After taht, I gave her more fitting attire.", he explained. He hoped that his honesty would be seen as a gesture of loyalty to this new family and would spare the life of his other family. "Aislinn was deeply wronged on many counts before I began on her. She was brought into the throne room for me to assess. I had expected my men to bring back a man. I was a little surprised to find Aislinn."

"You sent for a man?", Sorcha said in genuine surprise. Aislinn looked at him in shock as well. "I thought that Caesar sent to the highlands for a woman to fight, subdue, and bed." Sorcha came closer and searched his eyes. She smiled. "You really did only want a fighting partner? No matter, the sin is still the same."

Aislinn looked at him with tears in her eyes slightly. It must have been a severe blow to his pride to have his men present him with a female when he had asked for a suitable foe. It was more than a mistake on behalf of the men that had accosted her, it was an insult. "You had no intention of ravaging me from the beginning.", she whispered looking up at him. "You didn't set out to capture the heiress to the highland throne."

"No.", he whispered in reply looking deeply into her eyes. A mutual feeling of sympathy had overtaken them, and a feeling of happy revelation had gripped Sorhca. "Highness, if it means that you would spare my sister, I will take her place."

"Sister? This woman is your sister? Older or younger is it?", Sorcha asked still smiling.

"Older, my lady. She mothered me before she became mother to the boy that is with us. When our mother died, she was my comfort.", he said. Sorcha felt her heart ache a little at this. The boy was dear and strong and spoke often of his mother. She sighed and motioned for the men to stand down. The guards let go of Lucilla, but she made no effort to stand. Sorcha noted this. The woman looked very pale and worn. She turned to her servants.

"Get her food and water, take her to the child's room where she can rest.", Sorcha ordered. The servants nodded and helped Lucilla stand. She turned to Commodus. "I suggest you go and explain things to your sister. She cannot leave these lands without you, that is my word and as such is law. Perhaps you will rethink your choice to stay here when she expresses her desire to return to the capital."

"Doubtful, majesty. My sister is well aware of the dangers she would face going back to the capital alone with her son as opposed to disappearing in the highlands.", Commodus said a little coldly before bowing. "I thank you for being kinder with my sister than I was with Aislinn. I struck her repeatedly. I gather that she has forgiven me, but I hope that her loved ones will do the same one day."

"It is always good to have hope.", Sorcha spat before turning and leaving. Aislinn grabbed onto Commodus and held him tightly.

"You never meant _me_ harm. It was all a mistake. You really did fall in _love_ with me.", she breathed. He looked down at her and shook his head.

"Oh, Aislinn. I feel almost ill at remembering how cruel and foolish I was. No, I really did mean you harm. I would have faced you in the arena, humiliated you in a fight, and then taken you publically.", he admitted.

"But you didn't. You had already thought twice about it by the time you took me before the senate.", she said. She held tighter to him. He smiled and sighed holding her just as close. "I live because you live. You should go and talk with Lucilla now."

He nodded and went to speak privately with his sister. Lucilla was far too confused and weary to truly understand him the first day. She was overjoyed to be with Lucius again. When Commodus was finally able to explain to her that he and Aislinn were married and that all of them would be staying there together, Lucilla looked a little afraid, but not at all surprised.

"I saw how you have looked at Aislinn when you spoke of her from the beginning. You were infatuated with her, then agitated, then lustful, then remorseful, then fully in love. Gracious, Commodus, couldn't you have found a nice Roman girl? Why on earth did you have to settle for a foreigner?", she ranted.

"I did not settle, Lucilla. I daresay that I got the better end of this union. I fell, but I did not settle. Aislinn settled if anything. I love her. I feel as though I have always loved her.", he said smiling. "It will be a good place for Lucius to grow up. If at anytime you feel that he is being _corrupted_, you could ask Aislinn to send him to the Roman encampments in the rest of the highlands and the two of you can go home. I just do not see how much good could come of the two of you going back to such a harsh place for royals. You would become prisoner to politics once again."

"I know, brother." She sighed and looked the window in her room. "Is Aislinn with child?"

"No. She hasn't told me that she was." He turned and looked at his sister curiously. "Why, does she seem strange to you as a woman?"

"We will see.", Lucilla said smiling wickedly. Commodus looked around a little nervously. He hurried off to find Aislinn. Aislinn was in the courtyards sparring with her brother Cailen. The others were watching and laughing as the smaller Aislinn used her size to get the better of her much larger brother. She stopped. When seeing her husband she ran to him. He held onto her.

"Aislinn are you with child?", he asked. The men became silent. Aislinn looked at him in shock. She grabbed him firmly by the hand and dragged him inside. "Aislinn!"

"Who told you I suspected this? Who!?", she demanded in a low voice, wrenching his arm a little.

"Aislinn, you're hurting me!", he whispered. She released his arm and breathed deeply. He straightened himself. The tartan he was wearing, while it made him fit in alot more, was a little uncomfortable to get used to. Not to mention the fact that he was being made to wear peasant garb, less than even the castle servants. Aislinn looked away slightly. "My sister said she had seen a little something in your eyes."

"I have suspected for three days now that I was with child.", she said softly. His face lit up and he hugged her tighter than ever. "Commodus! Now you're hurting me!", she gasped. He let go and continued to hold her shoulders apologetically and excitedly. "We can tell no one. A birth announcement before the festival of Alban Arthuan is a bad omen to my family. All announcements are made after Imbolg, even if the child is obvious by then."

He nodded excitedly. This was going to be a hard secret to keep. Perhaps even harder than the secret he had kept of his birth into the Christian faith. A baby, a son or perhaps a daughter. How wonderful this would be! His heart and stomch leapt for joy repeatedly inside him. He wanted nothing more at the moment then to sit with Aislinn and adore her. His wife was standing in front of him and soon so would his family.

By the festival of Alban Arthuan (the winter festival), Commodus felt as if he could hold his own in a conversation with a Celt that was as old as Lucius. Lucilla had adapted a little as well, and Lucius had taken to the culture and language like a fish to water. It was incredible. He even had three friends that were sons of the guards and loyal clan leaders. Aislinn still insisted that they keep her expectancy a secret until Imbolg, even though it was beginning to show by this time. Aislinn told him that their child would be born close to the same time as his birthdate. Late August, was nine months after the day she had first suspected and the wise women had told her in her youth that a strong baby stays within the womb for at least eight months. Aislinn decided that since the child was half Roman, it might take a little longer to carry him. By the festival of Imbolg, Sorcha had grown impartial to Commodus. She no longer looked at him hatefully, but did not look at him affectionately either. She no longer called him Roman or boy, but instead simply Commodus. He was relieved at this. Sorcha's anger was rekindled, however, at the birth announcement at the feast of Imbolg. Everyone heard her beautiful glass goblet drop to the floor and shatter when Aislinn stood and confirmed what the highland queen had feared. Roman seed had infiltrated Celtic soil. She growled in anger. No matter how much Aislinn loved this felon, he was still a treachorous snake to her. Still, for the sake of her daughter, Sorcha stood and congratulated them. In the process, she gave Commodus a stern 'I'm going to kill you so slowly you will beg for mercy from every god in exsistance' look. Commodus gulped slightly, but was comforted in the knowledge that by highland law, the marriage was finalized... at least until the child was an adult.

The pregnancy was both frightening and wonderful for the two of them. After the seventh month, Aislinn needed sleep and food quite often and had sporadic bursts of strength and energy. Sometimes she would shout or cry at him for no apparent reason. After the fourth bout of spouting back at her and being thrashed by her mother, then comforted by Aislinn and her father, he learned that the best thing to do was to back down and allow her to blow off he steam. Aislinn was not malicious or cruel, she was in pain and had no productive outlet. It was encouraging for her to see how much he wanted to be with her, even to the extent of swallowing his own pride. This was truly love. The feast of Lughnasadh began with Aislinn crying loudly in pain. The child was coming very quickly, and Commodus found himself lost at hearing her wailing. He was not allowed to be in the room where the birth was taking place, but he was allowed outside the door. He paced back and forth nervously. He tried to pre-occupy his mind with other fears and worries. For instance, Falco had not been sighted with the men since Lucilla had arrived. Why had the Celts left the group of men leave? Did Sorcha really need to make that much of a point with them, or was she hoping deep down that they would dispatch him in the process? Wasn't there somekind of draught that they could give Aislinn for this pain? How on earth had Lucius survived the journey to follow them? Why were they letting Aislinn suffer like this? Lucius had explained that he had simply stopped when he needed rest. He had taken one of the horses and left quickly after Aislinn and the others. Strangers along the way gave him small amounts of food and comfort. Sorcha was in that room and was doing nothing to stop the tremendous pain that Aislinn was obviously experiencing! It was no use. He couldn't get his mind off of poor Aislinn's crying for more than a few seconds. He could restrain himself no longer. He burst into the room. A shrill and new scream met him as he entered.

"It's a boy! A son!", the midwife exclaimed. All of the women that had been tending Aislinn, Sorcha, and Aislinn herself cried out in joy. They began to clean the boy and wrap him in a soft blanket. Sorcha turned and noticed Commodus.

"Come and see your son, Commodus.", she said. Aislinn sat up a little and looked at him happily. "He is beautiful."

The midwife placed the baby in Aislinn's arms and showed her how to nurse. Aislinn looked up at her husband. Commodus felt both joy and fear gripping him tightly in the chest, with joy winning out in the end. He sat down on the edge of the bed and put one arm around Aislinn. He placed his other hand over his new son. He smiled.

"What shall we name him?", Aislinn asked.

"Shouldn't his name be Lugh?", Sorcha offered. The two looked up at her and made it clear that their answer was no.

"What about Immaus?", Aislinn said.

"Immaus has already lived. Let him rest in peace. Our son will have a strong name, a name with purpose, a name that would make even the beasts quake with fear.", Commodus said as he studied all of the tiny features of this new little man.

"Perhaps with a name like that he will not have to prove his strength before a crowd as you did. I still can't get the image of you killing that tiger out of my head.", Aislinn said.

"What?", Sorcha said in surprise. Aislinn smiled and related the story of her beloved 'fending off a tiger' for her and a crowd (including a little girl), and then regaining his strength only a few hours later. "That's quite a tale."

"Yes, like Samson.", Commodus said as he remembered the story Aislinn had told Lucius that night. He smiled. "Samson, that's a good name. Samson."

Aislinn smiled and tenderly kissed her son. Commodus did the same. Then, the two met once more in a deep kiss. This one held more than physical passion. Their love had been proven in a most divine way. Commodus felt such strength and pride at this moment. Sorcha knew well that the Romans that sought his life were still in hiding and waiting for the right moment to attack. Now that a little one had entered the picture, things were going to be harder for the young couple. A battle would be most profitable for an enemy right now. Sorcha stood and left her daughter, son in law, and grandson to spend their first few moments as a family together. Another form of courage lay ahead for Commodus. Sorcha wondered if he would meet it with the same determination that he had used to defeat the tiger.


	30. 30 Down Will Come Baby

Chapter 30: Down Will Come Baby

Aislinn was exceedingly glad to have the help of her mother and the other ladies tending to Samson with her. Samson was a happy, but very demanding little prince. She also had the aide of Lucilla after a few days of his being in the castle with them. Lucius absoloutely adored his new cousin, and sang to him every night. Commodus was overwhelmed with happiness and dread, but again, happiness won the battle. He was still very afraid that Falco was hiding and plotting in the highlands not far away, but he had come to trust the strengths of his in-laws. He devoured every possible moment with his son, whether the baby boy was sleeping or not. It positively fascinated Commodus that Samson was so small and yet so real. He himself had been this small once, as had Aislinn. Now they had a little one of their own. Dhiarmid had remarked to him one night at dinner, "One down, ten to go." Everyone had laughed. Dhiarmid explained that Aislinn had initially wanted a dozen children, then marked it down to eleven. He was quite sure that after having one, his daughter would re-think the number significantly. It was beautiful to see his precious daughter with a son of her own. Eoin had decided to try and court Lucilla, as had the other three brothers. Fortunately for Maximus, who truly loved Lucilla, Sorcha was vehemetly against any further union between Rome and the Celts. She forbade any of her sons to spend any unsupervised time with Lucilla. Sorcha found it impossible to resist the charms of the beautiful Samson. He was already a cute little boy and not even a full year yet. Thirty days later, Aislinn and Commodus celebrated his twentieth birthday. Aislinn had been born in late January and had already turned eighteen carrying Samson. Commodus felt truly at peace and content with his new family. Sorcha had all but accepted him. He was now allowed to wear the servant's colours, blue and black. He went on hunts regularly with Aislinn's four brothers and the men that had come with them from Rome. Claude, as it happened, was a very skilled hunter. Commodus had practiced with her brothers in learning how to hunt and fight like a Celt. He had been clumsy and a little weak at first, but the men expected nothing less from a sissy Roman pretty-boy like the rest of the Caesars. He became, in a few months time, just as strong and powerful as the rest of the men.

It was the day of the first night of Samhain. This morning, Commodus was to go with her brothers up to the mountains to help herd all of the sheep and cattle between two ceremonial bonfires. It was a tradition that the earliest Celts believed purified the beasts and ensured prosperity. It was quite an honour. That morning, he rose early and kissed Aislinn deeply. She smiled and woke to his smiling face.

"Rise with the sun, my love.", he whispered.

"Take hold of the day and make it good, my darling.", she replied. He smiled and kissed her again. How wonderful it was to take as many sweet kisses and tender caresses from the lovely Aislinn as he wanted; she was his wife. Aislinn climbed slowly out of the nice, warm bed and into the cold morning. Commodus swept over and covered her with a thick fur cloak. She looked up at him and smiled so brightly. Neither of them had ever imagined so much happiness before. "Are you off with the men this morning, then?"

"Yes. We'll be back as the fires are lit tonight.", he said as he dressed. "You and Samson wait for me beside the largest fire on the hills. Tonight we celebrate our family." The two held one another tightly. Aislinn yawned. Commodus looked down at her. She was a little warm and seemed to be a little pale. "Aislinn, are you feeling alright?"

"I've a little chill, that's all.", she said looking away. He cupped her face in his hands and smiled.

"Little chills create big fevers and even bigger illnesses.", he said and walked her over to the bed. He laid her down on the bed softly and covered her with the thick blankets again. "Stay here for a while. You'll need all of your strength tonight."

She smiled and kissed him one last time. "Tell Mathair that I need medicine for a chill and to have the ladies see to Samson this morning.", she instructed.

"Yes, Aislinn. Go on back to sleep.", he said gently touching both her eyelids. She smiled and got comfortable enough to sleep again. Commodus turned and went into the side room that served as the nursery. The room was equipped with a large, central, fire pit with a heavy grating. This kept the room plenty warm for little Samson. He walked over to the cradle and looked in at the baby. Samson was awake, but entertaining himself with waving his arms slightly and cooing. Commodus laughed and picked up his son. He held him tightly and walked with him around the room. "It was only a year ago, my little boy. Only a year ago that your mother and I faced the hardest trial between us that could have ever been placed between two star-crossed lovers. Just like her stories, though, this one had a happy ending. _Yes, yes it did_. The handsome and strapping prince fell before the lovely maiden princess and gave his life for her freedom and their love. But, the maiden had very special medicines. She had true love for him. She raced back to the border between their homes and gave him the kiss of undying love. And when she did, he opened his eyes and breathed again, for not even death can stop true love. _No, no it can't_. Love is the greatest form of courage, Samson."

The baby giggled and shifted in his father's arms. Commodus smiled and gently kissed his son's head. He laid him back in the cradle and held onto the boy's hand. The small strength in the boy's grip melted the young man's heart. He smiled with pride and affection. He touched his cheek to the boy's hand and then left the room to begin the day.

All of the men had waited patiently for Commodus to join them. He smiled brightly and saluted them all. He climbed on to the enormous highland black horse and started off into a full gallop ahead of the men. They followed, touched a little with jealousy for the young man's obvious fortune in love and prosperity. Dhiarmid felt no jealousy, but instead amusement at the fact that his son-in-law was feeling everything that he himself had felt when first arriving at the castle with Sorcha. Sorcha was always wary about this day, all of the strong men leaving to help the shepherds and celebrate on the hills. It left them vulnerable in her eyes. Dhiarmid and the other counselors that she kept tried to soothe her fears with the fact that all peoples of the isle of Brittania felt that it was unsportsmanlike to make war after the nights had grown longer. She was always quick to remind them that the now everpresent Romans did not have the same manners that were common among the peoples of this island. Still, everyone else dismissed this as typical female caution. This year, Sorcha was exceptionally frightened for her people. She kicked herself repeatedly for not dispatching Falco when she had been given the opportunity. In the beginning she had hoped that a battle between Commodus and Falco would end them both, but she had grown tolerant of the little weasel.

The group arrived at the meeting place for the shepherds. The day was half over and they needed to be on their way immediately.

"Round them up and keep to my pace.", Commodus ordered. The men and shepherds didn't argue. Commodus had proven himself to be a master horseman. The group herded in behind Commodus and headed down the hills and into the waiting valley. Piles of wood had already been prepared for the massive bonfires that would grace the hilltops. Commodus led the group proudly as they rode back into the valley near the fortress. The sun began to set and the fires were being lit one by one. Commodus smiled and slowed his horse a little. He wanted to make the entrance into the celebration quite ceremonious. The people began to cheer as the group rode nearer to the twin fires. Commodus rode between the two enormous pillars of heat and flame. He searched the crowds for the royal ladies, Aislinn and Sorcha. He couldn't see them. He began to look around a little more desperately.

"Beloved!", her voice cried from a great distance. He turned to the origin and smiled. There she stood in full white holding the bundle that must've been Samson. He shouted and spurred the horse to ride towards Aislinn. He was stopped by a crowd of young men that wanted to talk with him for a moment. Commodus sent them on their way as gently as possible. He started up towards Aislinn again. This time another man on horseback stopped him for a moment. After this man was gone he turned back up towards the hill. He saw Aislinn turn and scream. She began to run down the hill, away from something. Commodus felt everything in him ignite with anger and terror. As Aislinn ran towards him, five marksman from the legions appeared behind her. The celebration behind him was too loud for him to shout for help. He rode furiously towards his small family. Aislinn was still quite a distance away. The horse tripped on a large stone and threw him several feet in the air. He landed with a terrible 'thud' not far away. Nothing was broken, but that was not his concern at the moment. He rolled over and tried to stand. He had to get to Aislinn and Samson to protect them.

"Fire!", he heard one of the men shout. All at once, the marksman released their bows. Arrows flew through the air. Commodus breathed a quick and frightened prayer. He begged God that all of their arrows were poorly aimed in the dim light. His voice caught in his throat as Aislinn stopped dead. She tumbled forward a little, but was able to catch herself on her knees, saving Samson from a severe injury. Commodus tried again to reach her, but found now that his breath was gone and his back burned with seering pain. He was helpless to do anything, but watch in horror as one of the marksman came forward and wrestled Samson away from Aislinn. He was too hurt to even cry out at this. Aislinn let out a shrill scream as another arrow hit her in the shoulder. She fell forward. The soldiers ran back behind the hills as the music behind them ceased. Commodus heard exclamations behind him. The men had noticed him and came quickly to help him stand.

"Aislinn.", he rasped as best he could. "Aislinn is hurt, help her." The men looked at one another in confusion for a moment. They turned to the direction that Commodus had been facing. They could barely make out the form of their fallen princess. Commodus could barely hear or feel anything as he was carted inside. Aislinn had been taken to different room for tending. The physician that tended to him brought Maximus, Claude, Quintus, Lucilla, and Dhiarmid with him. After a few long, but productive hours, Commodus was able to sit and speak again. The physician explained that the injury was marked mostly with shock, not real harm. The man would be fine. He wished he could've said the same for Aislinn. Aislinn had been injured very seriously. Commodus looked up at Dhiarmid. "The legionaires, they took Samson."

"I know, lad. We've sent what men we could spare after them.", Dhiarmid re-assured.

"Why weren't they dealt with months ago!? Why were they spared while Aislinn and I were chastised for our love!? She dies because of the decision to leave them alone!", he cried. Pain gripped both his body and his spirit. Just then, Sorcha came into the room quietly. She looked at Commodus with tears in her eyes. "You! You hateful old woman! This is your fault! Yours! My son is gone and my wife is dying because you wanted me to suffer! How many must feel this anguish to slake your thirst for justice?!"

Sorcha looked at him angrily and sorrowfully. Commodus was right. No matter what kind of protection she had afforded Commodus while in the castle, she had been more than willing to allow these men to live in the hopes that they would murder him. Now Aislinn and innocent little Samson were at terrible risk. She had behaved more cruelly and foolishly than all of Rome put together. She turned and flew out of the room. Dhiarmid sighed and followed her. Commodus felt a torrent of burning tears course freely from his eyes. This morning he had held a world of happiness in his arms, now he lay in a helpless mass robbed of even the closeness of Aislinn. Lucilla hugged her brother comfortingly. Maximus nodded to Quintus. The two left the room and set out towards the stables. They were going to end this, tonight if possible. Aislinn was strong, and fought the wounds well with fever and bleeding, and both were treated to stopping within a few hours. There was hope that Aislinn would live. Commodus held onto Lucilla, praying and crying, until he fell asleep from exhaustion.


	31. 31 Accepting the Challenge

Chapter 31: Accepting the Challenge

Aislinn awoke from the fever a day had been too exhausted to move all that night and had barely been able to walk to Aislinn's room. He did eventually find the strength to do so when he heard that she had awakened and was crying unconsolably. He hurried as best as he could into the room and held onto Aislinn. She was shuddering from crying so hard.

"My Samson! They took my baby!", she cried.

"I know, Aislinn. They're looking for him.", he reassured. She threw him away from her, grabbed a nearby cup and flung it at her mother who was not far mixing a salve.

"That isn't good enough! I want him dead! I want him to suffer! I want it now!", she shouted. Sorcha felt tears come back to her eyes and she lowered her gaze. "I want my son!", she wailed and held onto Commodus tightly. He sighed and tightened his grip on her.

"You shouldn't say such things, Aislinn. You are hurting and so am I, but we have to keep our wits about us or Samson will be lost.", he whispered. Aislinn began to sob louder. He stroked her head. "You are a very good mother, and twice as strong and smart as anyone I have ever known. You can do this; we can do this." She began to sob a little more quietly and look up at him. All the time she had known him he had been moody and emotional, but now he seemed so strong and steadfast in the face of adversity. He smiled. "God is with us, Aislinn."

"Yes, but Samson is among Romans that hate us both. What can we do to get him back alive?", she said softly.

"It is mostly me that Falco wants dead. I will go out and find him... alone. I will go unarmed and let him have what he wants. Maximus and Quintus returned yesterday, they will be close by. While Falco and I are fighting they can track the army and retrieve Samson."

"Commodus, he'll kill you.", Aislinn said in terror.

"He'll try.", Commodus said with a smile. "Bear in mind that Falco has never had the strength of anything I have ever faced, especially a tiger. He might be clever in some respects, but I have been studying the ways of the Celts. They, we, are a far more clever people than Rome. They have learned to sway the earth and moon to their whims and live by changes. Falco has never done that, he never will."

"What about the other soldiers with him?", Sorcha asked. The two turned to her. Aislinn looked very worried, Commodus looked extremely angry.

"They will be dealt with. Even the men that did not claim loyalty to me will still claim loyalty to Maximus once they see him.", he said and gently kissed Aislinn's forehead. "Please stay here and recover. You have had your time to be strong for us, now it is mine."

She opened her mouth to argue, but he placed a finger commandingly over her lips and shushed her. She nodded slightly and laid back. He stood from the bed and tried his best to walk away without any sign of his injury on the first night. Tonight was the third night, the beginning of the new year. After this, any attempts to send soldiers of the Celts after an enemy would be denied. It was against their customs to make war at the start of the year when the nights were longer. It was a good policy provided the enemy obliged as well. Sorcha walked out of the room behind him.

"Commodus.", she said. He turned and glared at her. "I regret my decision to lose track of Falco and his men."

"Regret will not save Samson. I am very glad that Aislinn is alive, you should be as well. It is the custom of Romans to avenge their loved ones.", he warned in a low voice.

"I thought your ways were of the Celts, now.", Sorcha parried.

"My name is still Roman.", he retorted. "And my colours do not match those of my _wife'_s family."

Sorcha looked down. "Was I this cruel to you when you arrived?", she said sadly. The coldness in his words reflected the silence that Aislinn now had for her mother. He frowned.

"More so, I have yet to hold a blade to your throat.", he said. Sorcha frowned and looked away.

"Then how would you have had me treat you? The way you do to me now?"

He stopped, realizing that he was being a little out of line. It was true that Sorcha had allowed Falco to slip away, but she herself had meant no harm to Aislinn or Samson. Now, she was regretting feeling any hatred for Commodus. She would never really trust him, but she didn't want him dead. He sighed and walked closer to her.

"No, my lady. I would want you to be as kind as Aislinn.", he said. She smiled slightly and placed a hand affectionately on his shoulder.

"You cannot go unarmed. It is foolish even for a Celt to face an enemy without protection. You will use the blade that Aislinn has kept with her. It is a small shiv, but it is as deadly as any sword. That will suit you nicely.", she said. Commodus nodded and waited for her to lead the way to the armoury. Instead, Sorcha led the way to hers and Dhiarmid's bedchamber. Commodus looked around in confusion. Sorcha walked over to a large chest and opened it. It creaked loudly and filled the room with a smell of old, beautiful oak. She pulled out a large brown bundle. Commodus looked at it intently. Sorcha laid it on the bed and began to unfold it. Inside the bundle was a bright coloured kilt of red, green, and gold. It was the NaStiubhart tartan, but the make was definitely male. With it, was a large belt and pouch made for the royal clansmen. Sorcha handed it to him slowly. "These are the family colours, Commodus. Samson is my grandson. You will wear our colours to retrieve, or avenge him." Sorcha felt a sting in the back of her throat as she said the last few words.

Commodus took the kilt and noted the sadness in her voice and face. He looked over the finery and then looked back up at her. "I will need a blanket. It will be very cold by the time we bring him home.", he said. Sorcha smiled.

"Then you have faith in your strength, that is good.", she remarked.

"Not just in mine; Aislinn's, her family's, my commrades', and my God's.", he replied. "Samson will come home. Keep watch over Aislinn until I return."

"Dhiarmid will find boots that will fit you, sandals and simple shoes are not fit for Highland winters. You know that already. Tormod will find you an undergarment. You should leave quickly. The less time they have to visit evil upon the child, the better."

"Then I will return shortly.", Commodus said with a slight bow. As he bowed before her, Sorcha put one hand on either side of his face and softly kissed the top of his head. He smiled. Aislinn's love was wonderful, but the love of her family was significant; they had really hated him to begin with. Commodus turned and left. Tormod got him the undergarment of white for the outfit as well as a fine, dark cloak to wear that would keep him warm. Dhiarmid fitted him with kidskin boots. They were usually worn by royal men. Now he really felt as if he were a warrior and a member of the family. Maximus and Quintus joined him in the entrance hall.

"We heard about your plan. Do you really think it wise to go after Falco directly? He's a coward, Commodus. He had Praetorians follow him around with a parasol so that his shadow couldn'e sneak up on him and end him.", Quintus said. "I somehow imagine that even his shadow wants him dead." He and Maximus snickered a little. Commodus frowned.

"Then what do you suggest, Quintus?", he asked.

"I suggest you rally your troops. You were once emperor and now you are married to the heiress of the throne.", Maximus interjected.

"I wield no power here, Sorcha the Boadicae has made that very clear from day one.", Commodus said with a slight groan.

"Do you really think that you have gained no loyal followers in the months that you've been with us?", Eoin said from behind him. Commodus turned. There stood Eoin, Seamus, Tormod, and Cailen. They were dressed and ready for battle. Commodus smiled a little. "We who are about to kill are with you.", the brothers said in unison and gave a mock Roman salute. The three men laughed. Commodus shook his head.

"Four men is enough if they only have one hundred men, but there are more than that and Falco will be with them. This is far too dangerous, I will go alone.", Commodus said resoloutely.

"Lad, this is our home.", Dhiarmid reasoned as he took his son in law by the arm and led him to the door. As they opened it, Commodus saw at least three hundred men from the NaStiubhart, the MacCreery, and several other clans (signified by their tartans) ready to make war. Commodus gasped and looked at the men in surprise. All of them began to shout joyously as their temporary leader stood in front of them. "Besides, we're all dressed up and ready. Wouldn't want to disappoint them now, would you?"


	32. 32 The NIght Between Two Worlds

Chapter 32: The Night Between Two Worlds

Commodus got on a horse as did Aislinn's father and brothers. The rest of the leaders of the clans were also on horseback. Commodus rode beside them as they discussed the battle plan.

"You're the most familiar with the mannerisms of Roman warriors, Commodus. We need counsel from someone who was in the Roman ranks.", Dhiarmid said. "What do you say that we do?"

Commodus frowned and looked down slightly. "I was never in the military. I chose not to be. Maximus and Quintus trained with these men we will face, they will know what to do.", Commodus said. Dhiarmid nodded and the group came to a halt. The men rode over to the Romans that were marching with the Celts. Claude had chosen to stay behind with Aislinn involuntarily. Involuntarily here meaning that Commodus could not bear the thought of Claude dying, he had already given up enough for his emperor and honour. Maximus and Quintus both looked up as their superiors in the current ranks approached. "Maximus, how do you recommend we find them and end the battle?"

"They attacked from the southeast that night. That was the direction Aislinn was facing away from when the two of you were attacked. Romans will attack from the same angle if they underestimate their enemy.", he explained.

"Falco is not one to simply underestimate.", Quintus added.

"No, but he believes Commodus to be weak and stupid. He also sees the Celts as primitive, in that we have the advantage. He won't be expecting the numbers or the cleverness.", Maximus said with a smile. "We should head southeast, but keep ourselves at the front. Once the men see us, things will be a little different. I doubt that any of them believed that you could do anything as brave as facing Aislinn with the intent to die."

"Good, then we still have a small touch of the element of surprise.", Commodus remarked.

"Absoloutely. Lead the way.", Quintus said proudly. Commodus told Dhiarmid the plan. The men that didn't give their loyalty to Maximus or Quintus would be killed very quickly by the huge army of angry clansmen. Once they had been found, they would go in and rescue little Samson. It would take them a few hours to get there since they couldn't be too far already. The group thundered forward with a determined young father at the head of the troop.

At the small encampment, Samson's piercing cries could be heard for miles. The men wondered why they had been ordered to keep the little whelp alive, it made no sense. Falco told them that he wanted the traitors to suffer. They still found this very silly and selfish, but they were under the impression that they had been sent on a mission to undo the evil that the Celts had wrought against the royal family. Lucilla had ordered it, they had been told. Falco had been a poor actor in his youth, but now he played every wicked role he selected with vicious precision, and no act was too demeaning for him. Falco came out of his tent, growling. It was nearing nightfall and the baby was still crying as he had done off and on all day. Falco looked at the captain of this small army.

"Go and shut that brat up!", he ordered.

"Sir, it's a baby. Babies cry. Women tend to them so that the men have peace. The child longs for his mother.", the captain explained. "It would be more merciful and practical to kill it."

"Then do so and bring me the body.", Falco snarled. The captain bowed and went into Falco's tent where they were keeping Samson in a crate. He walked over to the wooden box and looked down into it. Even for all the lives he had mercilessly taken, he couldn't bring himself to slaughter a child so young it hadn't even been weaned yet. He sighed and took out his dagger. He held it up to Samson, but then put it down. Perhaps he could do something else to appease Falco. A loud shout came from outside. He hurried out of the tent, still holding Samson akwardly, to see what was going on. What he saw shocked him. He had expressed to Falco the concern that they had made camp in too obvious of a place, and if the Celts wanted vengance for the stolen half-breed they would carry it out swiftly and efficiently. Falco had dismissed it saying that the Celts hated Commodus and would make no attempt to fight them, besides, the Romans were by far stronger and in greater numbers than just the clan at the fortress. They really had not counted on surrounding allies to rally to the aide of the child and his parents. Now a battle-hardened army of stalwart clansmen stood a few feet away, ready to shed blood. They had moved quickly and very quietly into the camp from the surrounding woods. How on earth had they learned to be so quiet even in great numbers? The captain stood at attention. As he stared at the front row of angry Celts, he saw two men step to the front of the group, in Roman attire. These faces were very familiar. One was Quintus, former head of the Praetorian guard and general of Rome's military; the second was Maximus Decimus Meridias, former commander of the Felix legions and champion gladiator. Neither were to be taken lightly.

"Matlian, captain of this troop, step forward.", Maximus said loudly. Maltian placed Samson in another man's arms as he walked towards them. He bowed a little and looked up at him inquisitively.

"Maximus, what are you doing here? What about you, Quintus?", he asked.

"We have followed the commands of Caesar to come and look after him and his family. He has returned Rome to the rule of the senate. What brings you here? Come all this way just to kidnap a hapless infant?", Maximus replied.

"Senator Falco came into Brittania with four guards last year. He told us of the Caesar and the Celtess that overtook him. We are here to carry out the vengance Lady Lucilla has commanded.", Maltian explained with a

salute.

"Lucilla gave no such order. I have been in direct contact with her for the past year.", Quintus interjected. "Falco was ordered executed by the emperor and here you are serving him."

"I was not aware of this. I and the rest of my hundred men have been in Brittania for nearly five years now."

"Then you are still loyal to the empire?", a new voice said as a horse and rider appeared. Maltian looked up, stunned. He recognized the much older form of the prince that had become emperor. He bowed low. "I am here to retrieve my son and make sure that the sentence against Falco is carried out. Give both of them to me."

Maltian turned to the rest of the men. He looked for the one he had handed Samson to. The man was standing there, but Samson was not with him. Maltian gulped. He turned back. "Give me a moment to locate him, sire."

"And what of your men?", Quintus asked.

"I will send them back to the border of Brittania. This part of the highlands is too dangerous for them I think.", Maltian said.

"Then they have an escort.", Commodus said and motioned for the warriors behind him to group around the men. "Take theses men back to the border. If they resist or turn back once to help Falco, kill them."

"Aye!", the men yelled in unison. The Roman soldiers looked very confused as the band of Celts that had obviously hungered for their blood, simply surrounded them and started towards the south. Commodus smiled and looked back at Aislinn's four brothers and father. They could now go and retrieve Samson. This was going to be easier than he had anticipated.

"Where is my son?", he asked Maltian as the desperate soldier turned to look more for the man that must have been handed the child. No one in the group was holding the baby. He frowned and went angrily into Falco's tent. The group heard Maltian cry out and then Samson begin to wail loudly. Commodus felt anger rise bitterly within him. Had he been a wolf, the mane that lay in secret on his neck would have stood upright. Commodus jumped off of the horse rather clumsily due to his recent injury, but ignored the pain and hurried inside. Maltian lay on the ground, a dagger impaled cruelly in his face. At the other end of the tent, Falco stood angrily grasping Samson.

Commodus opened his mouth to call for the others. Falco held a second dagger up to Samson's tiny neck. "Go ahead, call for them. It will be a touching final sentiment for the brat to hear.", Falco sneered. "Order them to leave, tell them you wil handle this alone or the boy will die."

Commodus hesitated. He looked at Falco directly, searching his eyes to see if this man was truly capable of such evil. Falco held the blade so tight that a trickle of blood began streaming down the poor infant's neck. "How many little boys must shed their blood for you, Commodus?", Falco snarled cruelly. "How many?!"

"Go back to the castle, I will handle this alone! I _must_ handle this myself!", Commodus yelled.

"Aye lad, good luck.", Dhiarmid said. He looked at the other men and they nodded to one another. They smacked their horses and hid as Falco came menacingly to the front of the tent to check. He held the blade, unmovingly at the boy's throat. He looked back at Commodus and snickered when he saw the legs of the last horse leaving.

"Even your new family abandons you. It seems the only person willing to stand beside you died at your hands, highness.", Falco sneered. Commodus looked at him in confusion. "I wonder, would Immaus have followed you to the highlands?" Commodus gasped as Falco reared up to slit the child's throat.

((I haven't stopped, work conditions prevented me from posting last night! Expect the next chapter tomorrow and the end the next day! I'm so excited!!!)))


	33. 33 The Greatest Form of Courage

Chapter 33: The Greatest Form of Courage

Samson let out a piercing scream. Flaco laughed as he saw the anger and pain twisting the terriffied father's face. Commodus felt all that was within him screaming at him to do something, anything, just to save Samson. He was sure that losing Samson would take everything away. He would lose his son, his wife, his family, his happiness, everything. Commodus's fear suddenly converted into pure, but calm, anger. He glared at Falco as the seedy old man looked at him in confusion. He could clearly see the determination that had sprung up in the youth's eyes.

"Tell me, Falco, why did you murder Immaus? You knew I was there. I was the helpless prince. Why did you kill Immaus?", Commodus asked snoothly and slowly. Falco simply laughed.

"So you _did_ see the 'assassin' on horseback!", Falco said happily. "And still you trusted me all those years. You're more of a fool than even your father thought." Falco smiled triumphantly as Commodus's fists curled in sheer anger, but the man made no attempt to advance on Falco out of fear for his son.

"I did not know, Falco. I placed the clues together from what you just said.", Commodus said, still trying to be very calm.

"Shame. At the hands of an assassinating senator for years. Gracchus was going to have me removed from my position by your father. He had discovered that I was borrowing money from the imperial treasury. I told him that he had no proof. He stated very clearly that Immaus had been witness and knew where I kept the stolen goods. I was simply going to end Gracchus, but watching the old man mourn for his son was so much more rewarding. It's quite hard to get any joy out of tormenting someone when they are dead.", Falco explained casually. "I did so relish it when they brought word back to our gathering. Gracchus had to be carried away, wailing. I can only imagine what a pathetic sight you were when your other _friends_ came to your aide."

"You are beyond evil Falco.", Commodus growled. As Falco laughed in his hysterical wickedness, Dhiarmid, his sons, Maximus, and Quintus suddenly came into the tent. Their swords were drawn and ready to end the filth that was holding the innocent son of Aislinn and Commodus. Falco held the dagger up to the boy's throat. "Stay back, his quarrel is with me."

The men stayed put, but still held their blades aloft. Falco smiled.

"Come now, highness. If I was cunnning enough to slay a little boy with a witness there, don't you think I'll do the same now? Say goodbye to your son, Caesar. Thank me. He will not grow up to be pitiful, weak, foolish, and cowardly like his father.", Falco sneered as he pressed the blade to the screaming baby's throat. Commodus froze until Falco completed his lethal insult. "And he won't be an expendable object like his mother. I'm surprised you married that exotic whore."

Commodus flew at him. Instead of simply throwing a punch into the man, he ran forward and grabbed his son away. Falco was too shocked to keep hold of the infant. Commodus leapt to the other side of the room and held onto Samson tightly. Falco turned as the men began advancing on him. He grabbed a knife and turned back to Commodus and Samson.

"Kill him!", Commodus yelled. Falco raised his arm with the knife with every intent to throw it into Commodus's chest or Samson's small body.

"I will not go alone!", Falco shouted as he threw the dagger. Commodus knew there was no room for him to run to either side. Besides, he was kneeling. There was no way for him to roll forward without hurting Samson. Instead, Commodus whirled around and caught the dagger in the back of his right shoulder. The men stopped for a second as Commodus cried out in pain. Samson began shrieking. The group was torn between running to the aide of father and son or ending the great evil before them. Falco ducked and ran out of the tent, tail metaphorically tucked between his legs. The men went to chase after him while Dhiarmid and Quintus ran over to Commodus. The group exited the tent just on time for Falco to slide to the ground, dead. They looked at the figure that stood, holding the bloodied blade in her right hand. Aislinn panted and smiled proudly at them.

"Aislinn! Are you mad? You could have died!", they yelled at her in turn.

"I have strength enough to kill tigers for my family.", she breathed. Eoin rushed forward and caught her as she fell. Claude came running out of the woods.

"What on earth!? Aislinn, I told you to come back repeatedly! You could still die!", Claude yelled as he joined Eoin beside his sister. Aislinn looked up and smiled a little. "Between Commodus being as impetuous as he is and you being just as rash, the two of you will rip a whole in the fabric of nature!"

"Good. Nature could use something to shake things up a little.", she coughed. Claude and Eoin helped her stand and walked her into the tent. She saw Commodus laying in a heap. Quintus was trying to tend to him as her father was holding Samson. Aislinn filled with dread and gulped. She broke free of her escort and ran to her husband. "Commodus! Commodus say something!"

"If I die in your homeland, will you mourn for me?", he said softly.

"No I will not! It would be far too rude of you to die on such short notice!", she turned desperately to Quintus as a happy half-smile crossed the brave youth's face. "How bad is the wound? What does he need?"

"Falco has very poor aim. The blade went in a little askew, it's not too deep but quite long for something like this. He'll be alright. We just need to get him back to the fortress and dress the wound properly. Infection is my greatest concern, but I am no healer.", Quintus said. Commodus looked up at them.

Aislinn bent forward and kissed him deeply. They held their faces but a few inches away from one another as Aislinn gazed intently at him. "Falco is no longer a problem. I am truly free.", he whispered.

"Yes, beloved. We are free.", she replied.

"I was so brave, Aislinn. Immaus would have been so proud. Father would have been so proud. I'm not a coward.", Commodus said with excitement brimming over his lethargy from the pain.

"Yes, Commodus. Now save your strength. You showed great Courage today.", she said as she sobbed a little. She was incredibly relieved that both her husband and new son were safe and out of danger for the most part. Commodus could still die from this wound. She could still die from hers. Samson had recieved quite a nasty serving of violence himself, but no one had brought this to her attention yet. The little family still had to get back to the castle. Before the adrenaline wore off and Aislinn collapsed, she breathed a fervent and heart-felt prayer. "God, my father, please get us back to the fortress safely. Spare this young family. Show us your strength." As Aislinn fell onto her husband, Dhiarmid and the clansmen still with them began to lift the injured couple and get them to the horses. Luckily, the journey would only be about ten hours or so. With luck and divine guidance, they would not lose their precious cargo.

((The last installment will be posted tomorrow!!!))


	34. 34 The Courage of the Boadicea

Chapter 34: The Courage of the Boadicea

The wound that Commodus sustained was stabilized for the moment, as were Aislinn's and Samson's. The couple woke every now and again, opening their eyes and scanning to make sure the other and their son was still nearby. Tormod offered to ride ahead and scout the area for any other nasty surprises. Just as Tormod was about to take off ahead, Iain MacCreery came thundering on his mare back to the group. He panted and looked very angry.

"The Captain of the Romans, Maltian did not follow after us. Is all going well?", he breathed.

"Aye. So far so good.", Dhiarmid replied.

"And the fifty that were loyal to Falco, not their empire, what of them?", Iain asked. Quintus and Maximus looked at one another worriedly. "We counted only one hundred men. There was also Maltian, but he is obviously dispatched. That still leaves fifty unaccounted for."

"They must have been the ones that helped the little rat escape.", Quintus growled. "They must still be out there. We should have someone scout ahead after all."

"I'll go with Tormod.", Maximus offered. Tormod nodded and rode away swiftly. Maximus followed not far behind. The two rode for fifteen minutes before spotting the troop of men that had left before the clansmen had arrived. "Assassins, no doubt. Once the Celts were busy celebrating once more, they undoubtedly planned to kill everyone."

Tormod seethed seeing wicked bows and quivers of lethal arrows. They were exactly like the two that had wounded Aislinn. He turned to Maximus.

"Do you think we can afford them a head start on us or not?", he asked. Maximus shook his head.

"Lucius and Lucilla are still at the fortress, so is your mother. I know these men. They are utterly ruthless. The palace guards will fight in proper conduct, but these men will have no trouble stabbing someone in the back.", Maximus explained.

"Has that happened among your armies before?", Tormod asked.

"Worse. It happened to one of our greatest Caesars. He was brutally murdered by senators and advisors.", Maximus said looking quite sternly into Tormod's face. "We have to go back and get help to face them. We'll need all of your brothers and your father to help."

"Aye, let's go back for them.", Tormod said as they turned and rode back towards their companions. The two men flew back to the others as quickly as physical law would allow. Dhiarmid noticed the anxiety in Maximus. He rode quickly up to them and began to speak softly.

"What is it? What's coming for us?", Dhiarmid asked. Commodus, who was laying in front of Seamus, stirred and looked over at the two speaking. He felt much stronger for no reason. He was sure he had lost a substantial amount of blood and had experienced a great deal of pain. He should have been feeling terribly ill, but instead he felt ready to conquer the world again. Aislinn also stirred as she sat in front of Eoin. She turned to check on Commodus and Samson first. Then she began listening intently to her father's voice. Even though he and Maximus were speaking very softly, Aislinn had gained the keen skill to listen carefully to her father and was able to hear him quite clearly.

"Falco's men. There are fifty of them, easily. They are headed towards the fortress. We have to move quickly to get there before them.", Maximus said. "Are there any other warriors that we can use to attack them?"

"All of the clansmen rallied to go with us save ten of the palace guards. The rest went out after what we expected to be a great bloodletting.", Dhiarmid said sadly. "Sorcha will be willing to fight, but even she is still only one. We need the element of surprise and a few more in numbers to fight them."

"We don't have the time to go and get the others, but perhaps we can surprise them.", Maximus said. Aislinn and Commodus both gasped. Commodus filled with uncontrollable rage. Every emotion he had been forced to surpress in the name of propriety came rushing into his blood all at once. He looked and saw the fear on Aislinn's face for her home, family, and new son. He snarled and threw his elbow backwards into Seamus. Seamus was taken completely off guard as Commodus hit him and threw him off of the horse. Commodus grabbed the reigns and began to ride away. Aislinn gasped. She tried to spur the horse that she and Eoin were riding to follow after. Eoin held onto her and tried to hold her still. Aislinn shouted in defiance and tossed her older brother off of the horse as if he were nothing at all. Eoin and Seamus both looked up in shock as the two went riding away.

"What on earth?!", Dhiarmid exclaimed as his daughter and son in law headed off to their deaths. He groaned. "After them!"

"No.", Maximus said defensively. "You and Quintus get back to the fortress and protect Sorcha and the others. The rest of us will go and retrieve them."

Dhiarmid was about to argue when Samson let out a loud cry. He shook his head. He really didn't like the idea of leaving the fate of his only daughter in the hands of simply her brothers and Maximus. Still, there was really no other alternative. He looked directly at Maximus and nodded. "Bring her back safe, Maximus. There'll be more than hell to pay if she dies."

"Take care of Samson.", he ordered. Dhiarmid nodded to Quintus and the two rode off towards the fortress. Maximus turned to the four brothers. Seamus climbed on with Cailen and Eoin climbed on with Tormod. "Strength and honour!", he shouted. The brothers shouted back in Gaelic. The five men on three horses went bounding out towards what would be a very strange battle.

Aislinn didn't know what her husband was doing, nor did she care. She only knew that Maximus had just told her father that there were assassins over this way. Not only that, but there just so happened to be fifty of them. Commodus was probably going to try and take them all out by himself. Aislinn shook her head silently thinking about how impetuous and bull-headed her beloved was. She had to get there quickly before he got himself killed. 'So help me, if he's already dead I'll kill all of them then bring him back and hurt him!', she ranted to herself. Aislinn rode right up beside her husband before the troop of Romans could see either of them. She grabbed him and pulled him, still on horseback, into the woods besisde her. "What in the name of everything sacred do you think you are doing?!", she whispered urgently.

Commodus straightened himself up and looked at her very sternly.

"I am going to end this, Aislinn. Falco might be dead, but his men will still be a threat to our family and our people.", he said. Aislinn frowned. "I won't let anything happen to you or Samson again, Aislinn. I have to do this."

"Then we will do this together, Commodus. That is what marraige is all about; unity.", she said. He nodded slightly and looked at her intently. Aislinn was incredibly beautiful even now. Even with disheveled hair, pallid skin, pale lips, and plain clothing Aislinn was magnificent. He knew he might die in the next few moments. He grabbed Aislinn by the shoulders, lifting her off of the horse. He kissed her firmly, passionately. The atmosphere around both of them exploded in a thuderous boom. Their souls collided in a torrent of heat and flew towards the heavens. Their entities were both so high that they couldn't breathe. Suddenly, they felt themselves plumit down; spiralling and careening into the earth. They both landed hard, crashing into one another's arms. They breathed heavily and tried to regain their senses. Commodus pulled away from her first and sped off towards the marching assassins. Aislinn remained a little dazed for a moment, but then spurred off after him.

The troop was nearing the castle. Quintus and Dhiarmid were only minutes away, but had caught a glimpse of the men. They only hoped that Maximus and the brothers would be able to stave them off long enough for the rest of the guards to rally together. Dhiarmid arrived first by a second. He jumped from the horse, still holding Samson, and ran inside. He stormed into the throne room. Quintus bounded after him as quickly as he could.

"Sorcha!", Dhiarmid called. The fromidable queen met him partway. They embraced for a moment. Sorcha looked down at Samson then back up at her husband.

"Where is she? Where is Aislinn?", Sorcha said desperately.

"She arrived in time to dispatch Falco. There are fifty Roman men that escaped. They're headed this way! Commodus and Aislinn rode off to deal with them. Our sons and Maximus are not far behind.", Dhiarmid said in two breaths only. Sorcha looked very distressed.

"Our clansmen and the others, what of them?"

"They are guiding the rest of the troop that was with Falco to the border. They are too far away.", Quintus added. Sorcha took Samson from her husband for a moment and looked softly into his eyes. She smiled. She looked back up at the two men. "They are not far, highness. We must move quickly."

"Take the lad to Lucilla. Dhiarmid guard the fortress at all costs.", Sorcha ordered. Dhiarmid decided it best not to argue about this. He took Samson and headed off towards Lucilla's chambers. Quintus stared at Sorcha for a moment. The queen smiled brightly. "Come, Roman. We must rally as many able-bodied warriors as we can."

"But my lady, all of the men have headed off for the border.", Quintus argued as they walked towards the door leading outside.

"Aye, all of the men have run off. Now we call on the warriors that feed the lifeblood of our clans.", Sorcha said proudly as she opened the door.

Commodus and Aislinn rode as quietly as possible. Aislinn was beginnning to feel faint. The adrenaline that had been generated by her fear of losing Commodus and Samson had been used up in his kiss. It was a good way to end things, but Aislinn really wasn't ready for this to be over. She began to feel the world around her shrinking into darkness. She tried to keep herself awake, keep breathing heavily and shouting inwardly to jar her spirits. Nothing worked. Aislinn slipped peacefully into unconsciousness. Commodus turned as he heard Aislinn drop. His heart sank. He rode over to her and leapt from the horse, kneeling beside her. He cradled her head in one hand and held her to his face. He checked for breathing. She was still breathing softly. He checked for a heartbeat. Her heart beat as loudly as ever. He smiled a little. Aislinn was still alive. His smiled faded instantly when he felt something cold at his throat.

"Hail Caesar.", a familiar voice snarled. A few more vocies laughed behind him. He stood, slowly, holding Aislinn tightly to him. Maltus stood behind him with a shimmering blade at his throat. Commodus gulped. He felt truly defeated. Aislinn was incapacitated and he was being threatened by someone who had already done away with his father. Commodus fought bck the urge to shout angrily at the heavens for this terrible injustice. Aislinn groaned and shifted. "She's awfully strong compared to the squirming little tart we dragged out of the river. I'll bet she won't survive another arrow launched at her heart."

The rest of the men laughed. Commodus gently set Aislinn down, stood, turned, and then punched Maltus sqaure in the face. Maltus landed a few feet away. The men snickered and watched Maltus get up angrily. Before he could completely rise to his feet, Maltus took another harsh blow to his face. Commodus was able to ignore the terrible pain in his hand as he felt release of the anger and sorrow from his father's death and the role in the empire he had been forced to play. Maltus struggled to stand once more only to meet a third angry fistful from Commodus. Instead of trying to get up once more, Maltus laid sitll and called for the men to hold him. Four men took hold of the angry young man until Maltus stood. This was a few seconds longer than most would expect since Maltus was still reeling quite painfullt from Commodus's expression of disapproval. Maltus walked up to him, wiping the blood away from his lips and nose. He looked at Commodus directly. He smiled slightly. Commodus gathered his strength in anticipation for the man retaliating. Maltus turned to the rest of the men and ordered them to pick up Aislinn and hold her. The men obliged. Commodus filled with even deeper anger and frustration as the men away from him took Aislinn into their hands and stood her up as best they could. Aislinn stood between them with her head dangling in unconsciousness. Maltus walked over to her and hit her as hard as he could three times. Commodus fought madly to lunge at Maltus, but to no avail. The traitorous soldiers that held him had not recently been wounded as he had. Maltus turned and smiled.

"Let's get to the fortress as Falco commanded. I'm sure the Boadicea would like to see her daugher one last time, and Lucius needs to see his uncle one last time as well.", Maltus sneered. Commodus struggled like a frightened cat. Unfortunately, the presence of claws was vital in a cat's struggling. The men began to cart Aislinn and Commodus away.

Maximus and the others watched this from a distance. He turned back to the four brothers.

"Should we attack now?", he asked. The four shook their heads. Claude was still in the background feeling very out of place and upset. So much was happening to two of his dearest friends. He had managed to keep from being sent back to the castle with Dhiarmid, but he was still helpless to do anything at the moment.

"Nay. We wait until the fortress is in front of them. Then we'll be behind them. There'll be no escape. Fifty Romans may seem like quite a bit to you, but we have greater strength even in our small nembers.", Tormod said. The others nodded in agreement. Maximus gave a quick nod as they headed after the group more silently than their companions had been able to accomplish.

The troop of Romans ascended the hill towards the fortress. Maltus smiled triumphantly as he noticed how abandoned the fortress looked. They would catch the Boadicea and whatever fools served her, completely off guard. Revenge was sweet. They inched closer to the walls. Marching methodically and very ceremoniously for such a vile campaign. They were but a good fifteen feet from the citadel.

"Turn around, you Roman sporrans!", a loud voice shouted from behind them. Commodus, who had been led at a sword's point, turned a little and smiled. Aislinn was still unconscious, especially after the trauma she had suffered at the hands of Maltus most recently. Behind the troop of Roman soldiers, standing at the top of the hill, were all five men. Claude rushed up to join them. The four brothers were in full Celtic battle-gear, and Maximus was in basic attire that he had brought with him from Rome. The fifty men began to laugh disdainfully at the six-man army that stood cahllenging them.

"Do you really think six men can dispatch fifty trained legionares?", Maltus said with a laugh.

"You think that's a challenge, try this!", another voice announced from the fortress. The gates and doors opened revealing at least two-hundred angry women. Some were old, some were quite young, and some (like Sorcha) were right in the middle and ready to thrash the Roman enemy. Maltus stared at this in disbelief. His shock was doubled when each of the women held up a weapon. Not a frying pan, a rolling pin, a pitchfork, or a spade; but a full weighted broadsword. Maltus felt his entire being shrink in front of this sea of raging estrogen. "Kill them!", Sorcha yelled. The women shouted madly and ran at the troop.

"Retreat!", Maltus screamed. Too late, the entire female population of this section of the highlands was on them, and none too gently. Swords swiped, heads fell, blood sprayed, and the band of Celtesses dispatched all fifty men in but a brief five minutes. Having been introduced to him aforehand, all of them knew better than to attack Commodus. He was the only body left standing. He looked around in a mix of awe and terror before rushing over to Aislinn. He picked her up and held her. She opened her eyes for a moment.

"What happened?", she muttered. He held her very close to him and smiled.

"It's all done. All of them are gone, Aislinn. We're safe, all of us.", he said softly. Sorcha walked over to the couple and drew a sword out of a nearby corpse. She looked down at her son in law and smiled brightly.

"Dhiarmid told me what you did for your son. That was the penultimate form of courage and love.", Sorcha said with pride. "Your sister and nephew are with Samson. Let's get back so that you can tend to Aislinn with them."

He smiled and nodded in agreement. She reached down and helped him lift Aislinn. They carried her back to the fortress. The brothers, Maximus, and Claude also walked into the fortress. Maximus was amazed, the brothers were very amused, while Claude was quite terriffied. It was no wonder Aislinn had proved such a challenge to Commodus, the women of her clan were hardened warriors as well.

Commodus and Sorcha carried Aislinn to hers and her husband's room. Sorcha ordered Commodus to lay down beside her as she sent for healers. Commodus didn't notice his sister and nephew coming into the room to fuss over him. He only saw Aislinn. Her eyes closed softly. He wondered to himself if she had lost consciousness from the wounds she was already suffering, or if it was the intensity of his kiss. He chuckled to himself thinking that a powerful young girl like her, who had obviously been raised with other powerful men and women, could be brought to her knees by the power in his love for her. Aislinn smiled in her sleep and jarred awake when Samson was brought into the room to feed for a little while. The small family held onto one another tightly. Aislinn held Samson tenderly while Commodus placed his arms lovingly around his wife and son. That was an incredible thought still, a wife and son. Life was wonderful.

Four years later, Aislinn walked away from the crib holding their one year-old daughter, Sorcha. Aislinn was already well pregnant with their next child. She cooed and rocked the girl as she walked over to Samson who sat at the table in the small drawing room with a few wooden figures. He stopped playing long enough to reach up and kiss both his mother and baby sister. Aislinn smiled. Commodus walked into the room and looked at all of them happily. Samson jumped up and stood beside his chair.

"Daddy, I'm invisible!", Samson yelled. He had developed the habit of trying to imitate what he heard in his mother's stories. Commodus laughed and set down the satchel he had taken with him on the long hunt. He knelt and looked at his son.

"Really? I can still see you.", he mused. Samson laughed and shook his head. "Yes, I can. And if I can see you... then..." Commodus inched closer to the giggling little boy. Samson ducked behind Aislinn's skirt still peeking out at his father. "...then I can... get you!" With that, he snatched the boy up into his arms. Samson squealed as his father growled playfully and swirled around with him. He stopped and faced Aislinn. Both quieted as Aislinn and baby Sorcha approached. Commodus bent down and kissed his daughter. Then he stood and kissed Aislinn gently. She smiled back very brightly. Aislinn still found it difficult to think that this man, this brave and tender man, was her beloved. Just a few years ago they had both wanted nothing more than to knock the stuffing out of one another, but now they held each other with a tenderness that caused the others in the room to sigh softly in acknowledgement. "The hunt was good. It will be a very good winter."

"Aye. We have been blessed.", Aislinn said patting her belly slightly. Commodus smiled bigger and held her closer. Aislinn leaned into him and breathed deeply. Commodus had explored every avenue of courage at her side and at the side of their growing family. The two felt their souls swirling uncontrollably in a warm sea of contentment. Courage and love were the same thing for them, and they had never been braver in their lives.


	35. Afterward thanks and other info

!!! To anyone who would like a story-book type version of this story, e-mail a request to me. I have photos from the movie with captions that fit from this fiction!!!

The Story Begins:

This story was inspired by three different campaigns my sister and I created after seeing 'Gladiator' years ago. We haven't used such games in years (after all, it's been seven years since the movie was released.) The rest of the plot points were created by my mom and I with a recent campaign that took place in Rome. Aislinn is complialtion of three characters; one of them actually named Aislinn. This story has been an exciting experience for me and my friends. I hope this story has been both entertaining and inspiring. This was my first attempt at historical fiction. I hope that everyone that reads this leaves with a sigh of relief, a shout for joy, and a laugh or two. Thank you especially to my 'monty python' reviewer and 'katakechiken'. You guys really spurred me on to writing more and inspired me to post every night. Thank you so much and thank you to everyone that has felt the same fulfilment in reading this, that I have in writing it! Slainte'

((Parts of this story had historical accuracies, but for the most part this was fiction. Do not use this in a report, but certainly use it to fuel curiosity for the subjects it addresses. Namaste'))

_To my sister, Anna. She is the Aislinn that has inspired every powerful female I write into being! _

_Love you, sweetie!_

_Elizabeth Athineu_

When I write a story I already have actors in my mind portraying the roles. Here's who played out in the story for me:

Cast:

Aislinn- Kirsten Dunst

Commodus- Joaquin Phoenix (or Joseph Gordon Levitt if Joaquin is sick of this role!)

Quintus- Dustin Hoffman

Maximus- Hugh Jackman (or Russell Crowe if he can behave himself!)

Claude- Paul Bettany

Gracchus- Peter O'toole

Luiclla- Connie Neilson

Lucius- Freddie Highmore

Falco- Gary Oldman

Gaius- Hugh Laurie

Marcus- Stewart Townsend

Alexandre- Jude Law

Julian- Christian Bale

Maltus- Ralph Finnes

Deimus- Timothy Spall

Tormod- Vin Diesel

Eoin- Patrick Warburton

Cailen- Steve Austin

Seamus- Sean Bean

Dhiarmod- Kevin R. McNally

Sorcha/ The Boadicae- Loreena McKennitt

Devin MacCreery- Bernard Hill

Iain MacCreery- Jude Law

Young Commodus- Freddie Boath

Young Maximus-

Young Quintus- Liam Aiken

Immaus- Jason Isaacs

Baby Samson-

Older Samson-

Baby Sorcha-


End file.
